Reto A B C
by escorpion-abel.zotz
Summary: "Damas y caballeros: les presento lo que para mí no se puede llamar de otra forma mas que un reto. Sí, el reto "A B C". Lo nombro así porque es un reto a la creatividad, de creo yo, cualquier autor. Bien he aquí un one shot por cada letra del abecedario pero con algo más mío. Así que adelante pasen y vean... digo... y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aquí nuevamente la reedición del capítulo 1 del Reto ABC, como ya he escrito antes yo he cambiado mi formato de escritura para mejorar como autor en fanfiction y ya que estoy aprendiendo he recibido muchos consejos los cuales agradezco mucho, ya que sin ellos mis publicaciones no mejorarían así que muchas gracias.**

**Bueno ya, he aquí el capítulo uno, revisado y reeditado por Andy Elric a quien agradezco mucho por convertirse en mi BETA y que espero aprender pronto y todo a cerca de la escritura y una vez mas muchas gracias.**

**Ayudante**

El día de hoy Misty, actual líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste va de camino a pueblo Paleta, para ver al actual campeón de Kanto y su mejor amigo, Ash, quien se está preparando para retar al alto mando.

Misty caminaba con su azurill en brazos

- Espero que Ash ya haya llegado y que mis hermanas cuiden bien del gimnasio - Habló para sí justo en el momento en que sonó su pokegear y lo tomó de su bolsillo para ver quien le marcaba - Hablando del rey de Roma y la diva que se asoma - Misty vio que era su hermana mayor Daisy

-¿Hola?

_- Hola Misty, solo hablaba para decirte que ya tenemos todo bajo control, contratamos a un ayudante para que atienda el gimnasio._ - Misty tomo con mayor fuerza el pokegear

-¡¿Qué?! Daisy ¿Contrataron a un desconocido para atender el gimnasio?

_- Bueno, es que era eso o regalar las medallas y como dijiste que le hiciéramos como fuera para atender el gimnasio..._

Misty se resignó, ella sabía bien que su hermana no se daría cuenta de su error

- Está bien, solo vigílenlo ¿De acuerdo? Regresaré pronto.

_- No te preocupes que nuestro ayudante tiene todo bajo control _- Contestó Daisy de forma tajante a su pequeña hermana.

- Está bien, adiós - Misty colgó y guardo el pokegear - un ayudante, Ay, ojalá no vayamos a ser la burla de la liga, pero bueno.

Misty siguió caminando pero se detuvo al llegar a un camino que se le hacía más que conocido

-No puede ser - Se sorprendió al ver donde se encontraba

**_Flashback_**

Fue la tarde en la que conoció a Ash

-No creí que iniciar un viaje sería tan complicado a decir verdad no se ni que voy hacer ahora... mmm - Se quedó pensando luego siguió caminando hasta que llego a una pequeña colina, que daba hacia un río - Esto es un buen inicio, voy a pescar algo para poder iniciar mi viaje - Se sentó y sacó su caña de pescar.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Misty estaba en la orilla del río, con su recuerdo más fresco que nunca

-Y creer que así fue que pesqué algo para iniciar mi viaje un compañero, un amigo... - Suspiró - Y un amor.

Azurill miró a su entrenadora, ya que sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, puesto que en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de las confesiones secretas de Misty

-Bueno vamos, ya falta poco - Siguió caminando.

Después de un rato, Misty alcanzó a ver la residencia Ketchum y vio dos siluetas en el jardín, de las cuales una era más grande que la otra. Misty al verlas se emocionó

- Deben ser Ash y su mamá - Sonrió y aceleró el paso, pero al llegar a la entrada no se encontró con quien ella esperaba.

Delia se encontraba regando su jardín y al voltear vio a Misty que estaba del otro lado de la cerca

- !Hola Misty!

- !Mime! - Saludó el pokemon de Delia

Misty miro a Mr. Mime, confundida al creer que era Ash

- Hola Mr. Mime - Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Delia siguió regando su jardín

- Parece que otra vez tuviste vacaciones - Comentó Delia a Misty volteándose para verla mejor.

Misty miró a Delia al escuchar su pregunta

- Bueno no exactamente señora Ketchum, escuché por ahí que Ash vendría para entrenar para su encuentro contra el alto mando - Ella miraba a su alrededor como buscado algo.

Delia entendió de inmediato porqué Misty estaba de visita - Ya veo - Se quedó pensando.

- Entonces... ¿Está Ash en casa? - Se asomó disimuladamente tratando de ver por la ventana de la casa.

- Lamento decírtelo, pero él no está, ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir - Delia dejó en el suelo su regadera y puso la mano en su barbilla pensando.

- Que raro...

- Pero ven, pasa - Le pidió Delia.

- De acuerdo gracias - Siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta.

Una vez adentro en la sala ambas se sentaron a conversar

- Como te decía, yo no sabía que Ash vendría, pero supongo que Samuel sabrá algo más.

Misty tomó un poco de té de la taza que Delia le había ofrecido

-¿Qué acaso Ash no le hablado?

Delia le acercó un plato con galletas

-No, la última vez que me habló fue hace tres días, me dijo que estaría entrenado de camino aquí pero solo eso.

-Ya veo... Mmmmm.. Bueno, creo lo mejor será que me vaya - Misty estaba por levantarse, pero Delia la detuvo

- Misty, si quieres quédate tal vez llegue pronto - Dejó la taza en la mesa de centro.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, - Misty tomó otra galleta - Bueno la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo así que espero que llegue pronto, gracias señora Ketchum.

Delia se levantó, tomó una bolsa y sus llaves

- Bien voy a salir si quieres sube, ponte cómoda, yo regreso al rato.

Misty se levantó y le hizo una reverencia - Claro, gracias.

-Bien, ya regreso - Salió junto con Mr. Mime

- Vamos azurill - Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de Ash - !Vaya! - Vio a su alrededor y notó que el cuarto se veía un poco diferente - Al parecer remodelaron... cambiaron la cama por una matrimonial... mmm !wow! todas sus medallas - Vio en la pared como estaban todas en cuadros separadas por región - que recuerdos !oh! Ahí están sus reconocimientos y su más reciente hazaña - vio el trofeo que había en una repisa, inclusive el ultimo que había ganado -ahora que recuerdo tengo que marcar para avisar, que ya llegué - Tomó su pokegear y marcó.

_- ¿Hola? -_ Contestaron

-Lily, hola ya llegué a pueblo Paleta, dime ¿Cómo está todo por allá? - Caminaba por el cuarto viendo las cosas de Ash.

_-Muy bien fui a mi sesión de fotos, de compras y ahora estoy con mi manicurista - _Contestó Lily emocionada.

-!No me refiero a tu día sino al gimnasio! - Gritó la pelirroja alterada dejando de caminar - Mmm... un momento ¿Cómo que con tu manicurista? ¿Quién está atendiendo el gimnasio?

_- !Que grosera! pero en fin, así eres ¿Y que acaso no te lo dijo Daisy? Nuestro ayudante está atendiendo el gimnasio, es una lindura de hombre no nos necesita para nada es como si no te hubieras ido, bueno ya me voy. Bye. _

- !Espera espera! Rayos colgó... Un ayudante ¿Pero que clase de ayudante es este? Bueno, solo espero que todo este bien por allá - y así sin más pasó el día sin novedad de Ash. Después de que la señora Ketchum le enseñara una nueva receta a Misty y cenaran cada una se fue a su habitación.

Misty estaba recostada en la cama de Ash

- Yo creí que Ash ya estaría aquí... ¿Qué es eso? - Miró a su izquierda y se acercó al buró que se encontraba cerca de la cama - ¿Eee? pero si es una foto mía... - La tomó para observarla bien - Será que Ash... No no vamos !Es Ash! el enano más despistado del mundo, pero ¿por qué..- Vio algo más que sobresalía del cajón -¿Que será?- Disimuladamente lo abrió un poco - !Ay! Se abrió - Lo abrió otro poquito - !Ay! ya se abrió más - Lo abre todo - Ya está abierto, veamos el otro lado de Ash... Solo una libreta y una pokebola, que raro - Tomó la libreta y la abrió en el lugar donde tenía un sobre como separador - Aquí hay algo escrito...

_"Me separé de ti por capricho del destino, desde entonces cada día te extraño más y más, tal vez no sea un poeta o siquiera escriba bien pero aquí te digo que en mi pensamiento solo vives tú, el solo pensar en ti me impulsa para llegar a mi meta y regresar a ti._

_Con cariño, Ash" _

Misty dejó la libreta sobre la cama sorprendida por las palabras que estaba escritas

-Ash ¿Será que te diste cuenta o tal vez encontraste a alguien más? - Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Después de eso pasaron dos días sin noticias de Ash, solo cortas visitas de Tracey y el profesor Oak quienes tampoco tenía noticias del campeón, sin embargo Misty recibía noticias de su casa siempre acerca del ayudante de sus hermanas, le contaban lo que hacía. Que si limpió eso, que venció a este, así fue hasta que pasaron 4 días y sin más remedio decidió regresar a su gimnasio.

- Lamento que no haya llegado Misty, en serio - Se disculpó Delia en nombre de su hijo. La pelirroja sonrío despreocupada

- No se preocupe, yo soy quien lamenta haberla molestado, gracias por todo. Vamos azurill.

Delia se despidió agitando la mano

- Nos vemos Misty

Misty se fue algo decepcionada por no haber visto a su mejor amigo. Conforme iba caminando se preocupaba más por como estaría su gimnasio, ya que había salido temprano sabía que llegaría en la tarde, así podría ver al tan mencionado ayudante.

Después de un buen rato, Misty llegó a ciudad Celeste

- Al fin llegamos, bien, es hora de ver si el gimnasio esta aún de pie - Siguió caminando.

Unos chicos pasaron junto a ella

-!Rápido! tal vez hoy si podamos ganar.

- Pero si ha estado invicto desde que llegó- Comentó el chico desanimado.

- Lo sé, pero aun así hay que intentarlo, recuerda lo que nos dijo - pidió su amigo.

El chico puso su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar - !Ah si! Que quería comer antes del encuentro.

- Eso nos lo que dijo al final - Corrigió el chico a su amigo.

- Ah sí

- "_No sabes lo que puedes hacer hasta que lo intentas nunca te rindas" _- Dijeron ambos chicos a coro, para luego salir corriendo.

Misty observó a ambos chicos que aceleraban el paso - ¿A dónde irán? - Los vio desviarse - !Pero si se dirigen al gimnasio! - Se apresuró un poco más por la curiosidad y al llegar vio una gran cantidad de gente fuera del gimnasio - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se imaginó lo peor. Misty caminó entre la gente entre todos reconoció a los dos chicos que había visto antes. Se acercó, pero no podía pasar hasta que todos comenzaron a avanzar, al llegar a la puerta vio a otro viejo amigo.

- Por favor, espectadores del lado izquierdo, competidores del lado derecho.

- ¿Max?

Max no la volteó a ver - Buenas Tardes ¿Competidora o espectadora?

-!Max! - Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Misty? !Hola! No sabía que llegabas hoy.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Cuestionó al chico.

- Aquí, ayudando para la siguiente batalla o sino esto se vuelve un caos - A otro grupo de gente les señala las entradas - Hola bienvenidos, espectadores del lado izquierdo competidores lado derecho.

Misty se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la gente - ¿Tu eres el ayudante?

- ¿No te contaron tus hermanas? - Seguía dando la bienvenida, Max miró a su alrededor - Bien, parece que ya no hay nadie, ahora tengo que estar listo para la batalla. Por favor Misty, tienes que verla, toma desde aquí podrás verlo mejor - Le dio un boleto y salió corriendo - Disfrútalo

Misty miro el boleto - Pero si es el asiento del centro !Espera Max! - él ya se había ido - bueno que más da, vamos azurill - El pokemon afirmó con la cabeza.

Una vez que llegó a su lugar Misty miró a su alrededor - !Wow! el lugar se llenó, tal parece que Max mejoró mucho, pero ¿Cómo es que terminó aquí? Ademas el es muy pequeño para poder con todo el gimnasio. Un chico en el asiento que estaba una grada mas abajo se acomodó en su asiento

-Espero que empiece pronto ya lo quiero ver - Le comentó el chico a su acompañante.

-!No lo puedo creer! yo que solo estaba aquí de paso y ahora podré verlo en vivo yo creí que solo lo podría ver en televisión !que suerte! - Comentó la chica que estaba sentada junto a Misty.

Misty escuchó atenta esos comentarios dejándola sorprendida de lo que Max había provocado

- ¿Realmente será tan bueno? ¿pero si recién se había iniciado como entrenador?

De repente se apagaron las luces del gimnasio dejando todo obscuro, un reflector del techo se encendió mostrando a Max quien empezó a caminar por flotadores hasta llegar al centro de la piscina con un micrófono en su mano

- !Damas y caballeros! Es hora de dar inicio a la segunda ronda de combates de este día, del lado derecho, compitiendo por la medalla cascada Alex de ciudad trigal -del lado derecho de la piscina se encendió otro reflector dejando ver al chico todos los espectadores aplaudieron-bien ahora con ustedes el hasta ahora invicto...

Misty sonrío de forma irónica -Presumido- dijo Misty de forma burlona.

-... Y actual campeón de Kanto !Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta! - Max señaló hacia el lado izquierdo de la piscina.

Se encendió el reflector sacando de la obscuridad a Ash, cuando la gente lo vio, enloquecieron de emoción.

Misty se levantó de golpe al ver a su amigo en la plataforma

- !¿QUE EL AYUDANTE ES ASH?!

Ash se acercó a la orilla de la plataforma con pikachu a su lado

- Hora de combatir, será una batalla de 3 contra 3 el primero en derrotar a dos de los pokemon de su oponente, ganará la batalla - Explicó Max para después salir del medio de la piscina.

Ash sonrió.

-Ya es hora - tomó una pokebola de su cinturón- Kingler yo te elijo - Kingler salió de su pokebola quedando en una de las plataformas.

El chico contra el que combatía se sorprendió - !Vaya! ¿Cuántos pokemons diferentes tendrá? No importa, lo venceré !Ampharos ayúdame! - Ampharos salió colocándose en otro de los flotadores.

Se encendieron las luces que alumbraban la piscina dejando lo demás en obscuridad, el juez levantó ambos banderines dando la señal de inicio.

Alex se apresuró a hacer el primer movimiento

- Ampharos usa onda trueno - La onda de descarga se abrió paso dirigiéndose a kingler.

Ash sonrió, ya tenía pensado lo que iba a hacer, así que espero a que el ataque se acercara más - Kingler usa chorro de agua contra el piso - Kingler se elevó evitando el ataque eléctrico poco antes de que lo alcanzara.

- ¿Pero qué..? - Alex miró sorprendido como kingler se elevaba, cuando comenzó a descender, Ash vio su oportunidad

- Rápido kingler, golpea el agua con pinza de acero - Kingler obedeció y al hacerlo provoca un gran movimiento en el agua tirando a ampharos del flotador. Alex se preocupó.

- Rápido ampharos !Sal de ahí!

- Ahora usa ataque de burbujas - Gritó Ash. El ataque dio en la cara de ampharos provocando que se desesperara y no pudiera salir del agua - Bien, aguanta ahí.

- Rápido ampharos !Usa cola de hierro para bloquear su ataque!- Ampharos colocó su cola en frente de él para cubrirse - Bien, ahora regresa a la plataforma - Pidió Alex mas calmado y ampharos regresó a la plataforma - Ahora usa impactrueno.

El ataque salió muy rápido - Aguanta y usa fortaleza - kingler aguantó la descarga - Ahora acércate.

- Ampharos usa roca afilada - Las rocas salieron disparadas dirigidas hacia kingler, pero las esquivaba todas acercándose poco a poco.

- !Ahora kingler usa guillotina! - Ampharos recibió de lleno el ataque haciéndolo caer.

El juez miró al pokemon derrotado - Ampharos ya no puede continuar - Declaró sin dudar.

Alex reprimió su enojo y tomó la pokebola de ampharos - regresa lo hiciste muy bien, ahora es tu turno - Lanzó a batalla a su siguiente pokemon, el cual también fue vencido.

Después de tres batallas más en las cuales Ash conservó el título de invicto, todos se fueron, así que Misty quería ver al "ayudante" de sus hermanas. Misty bajó de las gradas -

¿Dónde estará?

- Hola Misty

Misty volteó asustada

- !Ay Daisy! Me asustaste.

Daisy no hizo caso al comentario de su hermana - Que bueno que regresaste - Misty se rascó la cabeza

-Si jaja...

- !Qué sorpresa! ¿Acaso estuviste en las batallas? - Preguntó Daisy a su pequeña hermana.

- Si, por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Ash era su ayudante?

- ¿No te dije? !Ups, lo siento! En fin nos vemos - Daisy caminó hacia la entrada.

Misty miró a su hermana intrigada

-¿A dónde vas?

Daisy sonrío y miro a Misty - Es viernes por la noche, voy con Tracey para que me lleve a cenar.

- Ah... ¿Dónde están Lily y Violeta? - Preguntó Misty.

- Bueno Lily está en su tratamiento semanal y Violeta está posando para la revista _Maxipokemon_ y no volverá hasta dentro de 2 semanas - Contestó Daisy

Misty puso cara de decepción - ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Daisy abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir - Bueno adiós, nos vemos

Misty negó con la cabeza y regresó la mirada hacia adentro del gimnasio

- Hola Misty - La saludó Max que traía una tablilla con papeles.

-Max Hola - Contestó Misty nerviosa

Max la miró y sonrió

- Ahora mi entrenamiento estará completo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No te enteraste? Ash me aceptó como su aprendiz y ahora contigo aquí será mejor - Dijo Max emocionado.

- !Oh claro! pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

Max pensó por un momento

- Desde que te fuiste - Revisó una lista que estaba en la tabla - Bueno te dejo, tengo que prepararme para mañana.

Misty lo detuvo

- !Espera!

-¿Si?

- ¿Te llevarías a azurill? - Le pidió Misty entregándoselo.

- Claro ¿Algo más?

- Si eeee.. ¿Sabes donde está Ash? - Preguntó nerviosa

- Si, está en tu habitación - Contestó Max despreocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que hace en mi habitación?

- Tus hermanas se la dieron... En fin me voy

Misty se sonrojó

- Está en mi habitación Ay no... - Salió corriendo, al llegar a la puerta la abrió bruscamente y entró corriendo. Solo alcanzó a ver una silueta contra la que se iba a impactar

-¿Pero qué...? - Misty iba tan rápido que chocó con Ash y ambos cayeron al suelo

- !AHU! - Se quejaron ambos en el suelo.

Misty abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Ash-hola perdón pero no sabía que estabas.

- Bañándome - Completó Ash.

- ¿Qué? - Misty miró a Ash y se dio cuenta que Ash solo traía una toalla en la cintura - !Lo siento! -Misty se sonrojó por la pena. Ash estaba igual de nervioso y sonrojado

- No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado cuando te levantes -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

- Si claro - Afirmo Misty y se levanto

Ash se levantó

- Hola Misty...

Esta historia continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**La cancion en este fic e_"Ando muy borracho" _interpretada por Pedro infante la cual me inspiro para hacer este fic, aclaro por si alguien no sabia o no se habia dado cuenta.**

* * *

**_Borracho_**

Era una noche silenciosa, un chico caminaba tambaleándose por el camino que llevaba a pueblo Paleta, él traía una botella tequila en la mano, la cual ya casi se acababa.

Ash seguía tambaleándose y con un gran dolor en su voz cantaba sin que le importara si era escuchado.

- _Perdón no pido ni piedad te imploró y si es esta la despedida destrózame el corazón _- Aspiró por la nariz mientras seguía tambaleándose - _Soy un cobarde por que la dejé ir porque... _- Decía soltando lágrimas, aspiró de nuevo - Te extraño..

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al río - Pero si es aquí donde la vi por primera vez - Reconoció el lugar mientras, su mente traía en contra de su voluntad la primavera vez que vio a Misty así como al mismo tiempo él sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, cortándole el aliento. Sus ojos ya rojos de tanto llanto le mostraban la primera vez que la había visto. Ash sentía que su mente lo castigaba por su cobardía.

Se acercó a la orilla

- ¿Por qué? - Se lamentó mirando a la luna. Tomó un poco más líquido de la botella, se quedó allí parado y comenzó a cantar de nuevo

_- !Ay diosito ando mucho pero mucho muuuuuuuuy borracho, _

_por uuun amooor que me trae mal heriiido. _

_Ando mucho pero mucho muuuuuuuuuuy borracho _

_¿Y qué? Que me importa si me envicio. _

_Ahí cuanto suuuuuufrimos los que mucho amamos, _

_primero reímos y después lloramos, _

_que me importa si hoy por mi puro gusto, _

_yo río pues muy mi risa si lloro muy mi llanto y si al mundo no le gusta_

_!Qué vaya mucho al diablo!_

**_Flashback_**

Ash después de mucho pensar, logró darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Misty, así que fue con ella para declarárselo, pero al entrar al gimnasio vio a un chico que abrazaba a Misty y que después la beso.

Ash sintió como su corazón se quebraba, mientras ellos se separaron. Ash soltó las rosas que traía en sus manos. Misty lo vio pero antes de cualquier cosa él solo salió corriendo.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Ash seguía parado, tambaleándose y cantándole a su pena

_- Qué me importa si hoy por mi puro gusto _

_Yo río, pues muy mi risa Si lloro muy mi llanto _

_Y si al mundo no le gusta que vaya mucho al diablo _

_Ando mucho pero mucho muuuuuuuuuuy _- Se cayó y tomó lo último de la botella - !Ay! Diosito borrachooo - Se limpió las lágrimas y aspiró - Aquí te conocí y no fue hasta años después que descubrí que tú eres el amor de mi vida - Suspiró nuevamente para luego dejarse caer.

Misty salió de la obscuridad que la cubría, ya que hacía rato que había alcanzado a Ash y lo observaba - Ash... - Misty lloraba y se acercó a él con cautela.

Ash sintió en su hombro una mano, así que volteo, su vista estaba algo borrosa y no creía lo que estaba viendo así que agitó la cabeza - ¿Misty? No imposible.

Misty lo miró con ternura.

-Ash ¿Realmente me quieres? - Preguntó desconfiada, a pesar de haberlo escuchado lo quería oír de nuevo ya que nunca creyó que lo escucharía.

-¿Misty? - Ash se talló los ojos - ¿En serio eres tú? - Se levantó con dificultad, se acercó más a ella aun no creía que fuera real, tal vez era una ilusión provocada por el alcohol claro que no sabía si era eso posible, ya que nunca había tomado más allá de un poco de rompope - La verdad es que ya no pierdo nada. Si Misty, te amo no lo puedo negar, quiero estar contigo tenerte cerca de mí.

Ash se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, con la luna como testigo ambos unieron sus labios y solo se separaron debido a la falta de aire, pese a lo borracho que estaba le dijo con la voz más dulce lo que jamás creyó poder decir - Te amo Misty.

Misty sintió la mayor emoción que podía sentir un ser humano, el amor correspondido.

Ash la miró de forma triste - Perdona si me tardé en confesarlo y si ya hay alguien en tu vida yo no voy a...

Misty lo calló plantándole un gran beso el cual Ash de inmediato correspondió, al separarse Ash estaba más que confundido - Ok, No lo entiendo.

Misty sonrió ante la expresión tonta que mostraba, Ash reacciono.

- Espera, creo que estoy muy borracho, a ver... - Para asegurarse que no era un sueño la volvió a besar - No pues si ando muy borracho, mi gyarados pelirrojo no dejaría que la besara.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! - Misty se enojó por el comentario y golpeó a Ash.

Ash cayó por el golpe, pero muy contento de descubrir que realmente no era una ilusión - !Sí es real! - Como pudo se logró levantar, pero aun había algo que le molestaba - ¿Y tu novio?

Misty lo miró sin entender a quien se refería Ash - ¿Mi novio?

- Si, el que te besó en el gimnasio - Dijo Ash apretando los dientes al recordar lo sucedido.

- Aaahh... ese.

- Si, ese - Dijo Ash con fastidio.

- En el hospital.

Ash no entendió muy bien y el estar borracho no ayudó, Misty le ayudó a aclarar todo - No era mi novio era un chico que me tomó por sorpresa y logró besarme.

Ash sintió su sangre hervir

- !Maldito!

- Pero así le fue. Por cierto, que bonito cantas

Ash se sonrojo al pensar que Misty lo había escuchado cantar su pena

- ¿Qué me escuchaste?

Misty afirmó con la cabeza

-¿Y por qué andas mal herido?

Ash la miró con ternura - Ya no importa, aún que creo que si ando muy borracho

-¿Por qué... - La besó antes que ella pudiera terminar su frase.

- Aún no me puedo creer lo que está pasando pero si es por borracho... - Tomó a Misty de la cintura - No quiero dejar de tomar - La besó de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cine**

Era un viernes por la noche en ciudad Celeste, se encontraba Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales se preparaba para exfoliarse el rostro, pero antes quería ver a la más pequeña de sus hermanas - ¿Alguien ha visto a la feíta?

- Se está arreglando - Contestó Violeta mientras seguía leyendo su revista pokenovelas.

-¿Va a salir otra vez? - Dijo sorprendida Daisy.

- Si, es el tercer fin de semana seguido que sale – Comentó Lily que estaba sentada viendo la tele.

- Me pregunto con quién estará saliendo - Cuestionó Violeta.

- No sé - Contestó pensativa Lily.

- ¿Cómo que no saben? - Daisy dejó su exfoliante en la mesa y se dirigió al resto de sus hermanas. Violeta miró a su hermana mayor

- Ni idea - Bajó su revista.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! Nuestra hermana no puede andar por ahí, con quien sabe qué tipo, puede ser peligroso - Dijo Daisy preocupada - Vamos a preguntarle a Misty ahora mismo

- ¿Qué me van a preguntar? - Cuestionó Misty por detrás de sus hermanas.

- ¡Haaaa! - Se asustaron las tres hermanas y luego voltearon para ver a su hermana. Violeta miró atenta a Misty

- ¡Hermanita! Milagro que uses una de las faldas que te regalé.

- Y una blusa de las que te di - Señaló Daisy.

Misty rió y miró su ropa – Si, creí que debía usar algo diferente.

Lily se acercó a su hermanita inspeccionándola - Y ¿A dónde vas? - La miró de forma severa.

Misty volteó y se vio en el espejo - Al cine - Contestó mientras se colocaba algo de brillo labial.

Sus tres hermanas la miraron con sorpresa

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Misty de forma inocente.

- ¡Otra vez! - Dijeron al unísono las tres.

- ¿Desde cuándo hay tantos estrenos? - Preguntó Violeta

- ¿Y desde cuando les importa lo que haga? Además eso solo me importa a mí - Se cruzó de brazos ofendida - Ya me voy, sino se me va a hacer tarde.

Daisy detuvo a Misty

- ¡Momentito jovencita! Primero dime con quien vas - Ordenó de forma sería.

- Con un amigo, adiós - Contestó cortante.

Lily se acercó a Misty - Espera ¿Con qué amigo?

- Con un amigo - Contestó de la misma manera tratando de salir de la casa.

- ¿Es con Gary? - Preguntó Violeta casi segura de que había acertado.

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Con eso de que te había estado marcando…

Misty no le tomo importancia al comentario de su hermana

- Adiós

- ¡Espera!

Misty salió y de un jalón cerró la puerta.

- Se fue…

Más tarde Misty entro y se recargó en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiró.

- ¡Regresaste! - Violeta encendió la luz y se acercó seria a su hermana menor

- ¡Haaaa! – Fue ahora Misty quien gritó muy asustada. - ¡Casi me matan del susto!

- Así has de tener la consciencia - la acusó Lily.

- ¿Qué?

Daisy se le acercó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como cazándola - y dime Misty ¿Qué tal estuvo la peli?

- Muy bien ¿Por qué?

- Dime ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? - Señaló Lily con su dedo índice.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si, cuando saliste traías tu coleta y ahora vienes con el cabello suelto. - Violeta se acercó.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que me dolía la cabeza y me quité la liga, eso fue todo - Contestó tratando de avanzar a las escaleras. Daisy se acercó y la miro a los ojos

- ¿Y qué también te dolían los labios? Porque ya no traes el brillo de labios - Señaló con su dedo.

Misty se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos - ¿Qué son hijas de caperucita roja? ¿ A que viene tanta pregunta? - Dijo de mal humor y ofendida.

- Con permiso voy ir a dormir

- ¡Espera! - Pidió Daisy antes de que Misty siguiera su camino.

- ¿Ahora qué? - Se volteó Misty con fastidio.

- ¿Qué película fueron a ver?

- La de Pokeneitor.

- ¿Y de qué trata? - Preguntó Daisy con una risa maliciosa.

- Eeeeeeee…. - Contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Qué de que trata? - Reiteró Daisy.

Misty comenzó a usar con sus se dedos - Bueno trata… trata deeeeee…

- ¿Si? - Se acercaron sus hermanas de forma acusadora.

- Deeee… ¡Ah sí! De un Pokemón robot que viene del futuro para ayudar a un entrenador a salvarse para salva guardar el futuro – Contestó de un solo jalón sin soltar el aire.

- Mmm, suena interesante - Comentó sarcásticamente Daisy

- Si, deberían verla ¡Hasta mañana! - Misty se despidió y se fue a su habitación.

Violeta puso un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa - La verdad no me gustó la trama, yo no la vería. - Daisy miro a Violeta enojada

- ¡Agh! era para saber si había visto la película

- Oooo ¿Y si la vio?

- Supongo que si - Contestó Daisy

- ¿Supones? - Cuestionaron Lily y Violeta a Daisy.

- Es que yo no he visto esa película…

Mientras tanto, Misty estaba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, se recostó en la cama y suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Que bueno que leí la sinopsis - Se levantó y se vio en el espejo - ¡Huy! Es un impulsivo - Se quejó mientras de un cajón sacó un cepillo para arreglarse el pelo - Ya quiero que sea viernes otra vez - soltó una gran sonrisa.

Al siguiente viernes Ash fue al gimnasio. Al tocar la puerta fue Violeta quien le abrió

- Hola Violeta ¿Se encuentra Misty?

- ¿Disculpa te conozco? - Preguntó la chica al no reconocer al chico.

- Si

- ¡Pi ka pi! - Saludó pikachu desde el hombro de Ash.

Hasta entonces Violeta logró reconocerlo y abrió los ojos

- ¡Ah! ex cuñado ¡Pasa!

- ¿Ex qué? ¡Aaahhhhh! - Violeta lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo entrar.

- ¡Pikaaa! - Pikachu se tambaleó y se sujetó fuerte del brazo de Ash.

Violeta jalo a Ash hasta la sala-Lily Daisy vengan.

- ¿Qué pasa Violeta? - Llegó Lily a la sala acompañada de Daisy.

Daisy observó a Ash y sonrió – ¡Ah! Ex cuñado.

- ¿Qué se ponen de acuerdo? - Preguntó Ash a las hermanas.

- Si - Contestaron las tres

Ash y pikachu se vieron entre sí, sin saber que decir – Bueno, pero ¿Por qué me dicen ex cuñado?

- ¿No te has enterado? - Preguntó Lily.

- No, ¿Qué pasa?

Violeta se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros - Ay Ash, es una pena...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Se levantó preocupado.

Violeta lo miró atenta – Vaya…

- ¿Qué?-dijo ya molesto

Pikachu bajó del hombro de Ash

- ¿Pika? - Exclamó con tono de pregunta.

- Te recordaba más enano.

- Bueno ¿Me van a decir o no?

- Ash, debes ser fuerte - dijo Daisy que también se le acercó y lo miró con singular sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - Preguntó aún más exaltado.

- En serio creciste mucho - Mencionó mientras miraba hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos.

- ¡Se acabó! Me voy, díganle a Misty que vine.

- Es que… es sobre Misty de quien te queremos hablar.

Poco después todos estaban sentados, bebiendo té. Violeta bajo su taza - bien Ash, lo que sucede es que creemos que Misty está saliendo con alguien que podría ser peligroso.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN?! - Se levantó de golpe.

- No lo sabemos y nos preocupa - Comentó Daisy.

Ash se levantó exaltado

-¡¿PERO COMO?! ¡NO ENTIENDO!

- Calma ex cuñado - Lo tranquilizó Lily para contarle.

Ash obedeció y se tranquilizó - Está bien ¿Desde cuando sale con ese tipo?

- Mmm.. si salen hoy, sería el cuarto viernes consecutivos - Le contestó Violeta a Ash.

-¿PERO COMO? ¿HAN ESTADO SALIENDO LOS VIERNES? - Gritó sorprendido - Lo mato - Dijo para sus adentros.

- Si todos los viernes por la noche

- ¡¿QUE TODOS LOS VIERNES POR LA NOCHE?! Lo ma… - Se interrumpió así mismo - ¿Los viernes por la noche?

-¡BUENO QUE ERES EL ECO! ¡SI, MISTY ESTÁ SALIENDO TODOS LOS VIERNES POR LA NOCHE CON UN TIPO QUE NO CONOCEMOS!

Ash retrocedió por los gritos de Daisy

- Lo siento es la impresión y ¿Qué quieren que haga?

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre sí con complicidad - Que la sigas - Contestaron las tres.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

- Si Ash, debes seguirla por fa - Dijo Lily tratando de convencerlo.

- Si, así Misty estará segura - Comentó Violeta

Daisy lo miró con súplica - Sé que te pedimos algo muy difícil pero...

Se levantó - Lo haré - Contestó muy seguro.

Las tres se sorprendieron

- ¿Lo harás?

- Claro, Si Misty está en peligro debo cuidarla ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Fue al centro por comida Pokemón - Contestó Lily

- Bien, no le digan que vine. Vamos pikachu - Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash.

- Gracias… - Las tres hermanas hicieron una reverencia – Ex cuñado.

- ¡Ay! - Se tropezó cayendo cual costal.

Más tarde, Misty llegaba después de haber hecho las compras - ¿Hola, hay alguien?

Las tres hermanas se encontraban es la cocina - Es Misty, recuerden el plan - Dijo Daisy presurosa.

-¿El pan?

-¡el plan Violeta! - Corrigió Lily.

- ¡Oh si! perdón es que no se te entiende.

- Bueno vamos ya - las apresuró Daisy.

Las tres llegaron con Misty, ella las saludó

- Holaaa... -Lily la jaló del brazo, mirándola con curiosidad

- Y... ¿Hoy también vas a salir?

- Si ¿Por qué?

Violeta se acercó a Misty, con una bolsa cuadrada de papel - Es que te tenemos un regalo.

-¿Ah sí? - Las tres se llevaron a Misty a su recámara

Poco después Misty vestía una falda que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa de manga larga con un ligero escote- Está muy lindo chicas - Misty miró feliz su vestimenta.

- Ahora dinos - Daisy se acercó a Misty, para acomodarle su falda deshaciendo unas ligeras arrugas.

-¿Qué cosa? - Misty miró a su hermana mayor.

- Con quien vas a salir - preguntó Lily con las manos en forma de súplica.

- Otra vez con eso, ya les dije que con un amigo.

- Ay con esta niña no se puede, como sea ya estas lista ya te puedes ir - Dijo Violeta algo molesta.

- Gracias, con permiso.

Lily la detuvo-recuerda llevar llaves.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Lily, Violeta y yo vamos a salir y no regresamos hasta el domingo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?

- Fue de imprevisto, bueno cuídate - Contestó Violeta mientras salía con sus hermanas del cuarto de Misty.

- Que raras están... - Las vio salir - Mmm con que no van a estar... - Sonrió y tomó su pokegear comunicándose con alguien casi de inmediato - Hola, te tengo una gran noticia.

Ya de noche Misty regresó de su cita, abrió la puerta del gimnasio -Vamos pasa, - Todo estaba obscuro, pero eso no le impedía abrazar a su acompañante masculino - Vamos anda, no hay nadie.

Una silueta caminaba con ella la jalo hacia él y la besó

-Mmm ni planeado nos hubiera salido tan bien - Sonrió de forma Pícara.

Misty avanzó abrazada a su acompañante, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del sillón más grande de la sala, se recargaron en la parte posterior del sillón

- ¿Quieres cenar algo primero?

- Si...- Dijo él despacio y con un tono muy sugerente.

- ¿Bueno, que te gustaría cenar? - Preguntó Misty.

Seguían a obscura y abrazados recargados en el sillón, el acompañante la abrazo más fuerte y le empezó a besar el cuello.

Misty suspiró

- Ummm al parecer quieres pasar directo al postre - Lo abrazó acariciándole la espalda.

De pronto se encendió la luz

-¡MISTY!

-AAAAAAAH! - Misty y su acompañante cayeron en el sillón.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - Misty solo escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas, mientras trataba de levantarse. La pelirroja logró levantarse, verificando de donde venía la voz

- No puede ser pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Una vez que ya estaba de pie, vio a sus hermanas - Haaaa ¿pero que les pasó?

Lily estaba empapada con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, mientras que Violeta traía su ropa manchada de mantequilla y con una bolsa de palomitas en la cabeza ella tenía el rostro muy triste y Daisy estaba toda sucia con marcas de huellas de zapatos y con una expresión de adolorida. Misty reprimió una gran carcajada

- Creí que habían salido... Lily, ¿Eso es refresco?

- Sí, si es refresco y estamos así por tu culpa.

Misty las miro sin entender - ¿Por mi culpa yo que hice?

Daisy miró muy seria a Misty - Lo que paso fue que...

**Flashback**

_Las hermanas de Misty se encontraban fuera del gimnasio esperando a que ella saliera. Misty salió del gimnasio y cerró la puerta tras ella._

_- Ya salió !Vamos, vamos! - Señaló Daisy, encendió el auto y la empezaron a seguir hasta llegar al cine. Una vez que llegaron, desde el carro con unos binoculares negros la vigilaban_

_-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Violeta. Daisy que traía los binoculares la miró con mayor detenimiento_

_- Solo está ahí mirando a su alrededor ahora esta sonriendo, miró a alguien y es.. - Todas pusieron mucha atención, pero al querer ver de quien se trataba un carro se les puso enfrente tapándoles la vista._

_- !Haaaa! - Gritaron las tres._

_Lily le habló al conductor del carro_

_- !Quítate, quítate! !No nos dejas ver!_

_- !Uy que niña tan pesada! - El chico movió su auto para estacionarse._

_Las tres se bajaron de la camioneta pero ya no vieron a Misty_

_-!Rayos!_

_- Bien ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Violeta_

_- Ahora entraremos, la encontraremos y veremos con quien sale, todas pendientes de sus pokegear - Dijo Daisy._

_- !Si!_

_Lily se escondió en la dulcería para luego hablar por el pokegear - Me encuentro del lado izquierdo de la dulcería no hay rastro del ex cuñado, cambio._

_- Yo estoy donde se entrega el boleto tampoco yo veo al ex cuñado - Dijo Violeta mientras se mantenía resguardada tras de un expendedor de refrescos y vio pasar a una chica - !Ay pero que bonitos zapatos! Quiero decir, cambio._

_- Yo estoy en la puerta de la sala - Dijo Daisy mientras guardaba su boleto - ¿Ven al objetivo?_

_- No - Contestaron sus hermanas._

_- Bien, sigan buscando y si ven a el ex cuñado me avisan - Pidió Daisy a sus hermanas._

_Lily se asomó por la barra de la dulcería - !Esperen! Ya veo al objetivo._

_- ¿Puedes ver con quien está? - Preguntó Daisy_

_- ¿Puedes ver si es feo? - Preguntó Violeta._

_- !Esperen, esperen!... !Haaaa! - Gritó Lily con tono de sorpresa._

_Violeta y Daisy escucharon el grito por los pokegear - ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? - Preguntaron ambas hermanas._

_- !Ay no sé! !Un niño me acaba de tirar el refresco encima!_

_- !Rayos! Violeta ¿Tú los ves?_

_- No... !Esperen! Estoy viendo una cabellera pelirroja junto a alguien, creo que es...- Un chico se acercó a ella corriendo con unas palomitas en la mano _

_- !Cuidado! - Gritó el chico, pero se tropezó y cayó sobre Violeta tirándole las palomitas encima._

_-!Ay no! !Mi ropa! - Se quejó Violeta._

_Daisy escuchó el grito de Violeta - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? !Agh! - Habló por el pokegear esperando respuesta, pero al no haber ninguna lo guardó - !No puede ser! Parece que todo depende de mi. Bien, aquí vamos... - De repente se abrió la puerta de la sala, un empleado salió de ella - !Ey! Ya pueden pasar._

_- !AAAAAAAHHHHH! - Daisy gritó al ser arrastrada por la gente._

**Fin del Flashback**

-... Y cuándo salimos ya no te encontramos - Dijo molestas Daisy.

- !Jajaja! - Misty se rió de sus hermanas.

- !¿De qué te ríes?! - Dijo muy molesta Lily

Misty reprimió su risa - Jaja lo siento, pero es increíble todo lo que hicieron.

Violeta miró a Misty - Esperen hace un momento, te vimos caer con alguien acaso es ¿Con quién sales?

Misty sonrió - Bueno si, ya sal.

El chico se levantó parándose junto a Misty

- Hola.

- ¡TU! - Las hermanas casi se desmayan al ver de quien se trataba.

- !Vaya! Así que, Ash, debes presentarte ¿O lo dejamos mejor como el agente ex cuñado?

Ash se rascó la nuca con una mano y con la otra saludó a las hermanas - Jeje, hola chicas.

- Entonces el ex cuñado en realidad si es cuñado... - Dijo Violeta todavía sorprendida.

- Un momento sí vinieron para acá ¿Es por qué creyeron que no estaríamos? - Daisy se sobresaltó - ¡Pero Misty!

- Bueno, ya hemos hablado de esto y nos sentimos listos.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues platíquenlo de nuevo - Apareció Lily junto a Violeta con una manguera en las manos - Ah y Ash, esto es por lo que ¡Nos hiciste! - Abrieron la manguera, mojando a Ashpor completo - !Para que se te baje la calentura!

- Haaa haaa !Esperen! - Puso sus manos para tratar de evitar que lo mojaran. Al ver que no iba a funcionar, Ash comenzó a correr - !Rayos! Nos vemos luego en el cine Misty.

- Si, está bien Ash - Misty solo lo vio salir corriendo - Increíble, ahora tendré que esperar otra semana.

- !Agh! me voy a bañar - Dijo con repulsión Lily.

Violeta se sacudió -Yo igual

- Bien hasta mañana -Se despidió Daisy.

Después Misty se encontraba en su cuarto estaba recostada y suspiró

- Todo por ir al cine.. - Algo golpeó su ventana, se acercó y abrió las cortinas - Ash.

Ash montaba a su pidgeot - Hola

Misty abrió la ventana - Hola

Ash entro al cuarto de Misty

- Creo que no salió como estaba planeado, pero bueno, ni modo tendrá que ser el otro fin.

Misty se le quedo viendo

- ¿Qué?-preguntó nervioso.

- Ash - Misty se acercó y le quitó la gorra, la cual estaba mojada.

- ¿Mmm que pasa Misty? - Dijo sonrojándose.

Misty se acercó a la ventana

- Ven por él mañana temprano pidgeot - Pidgeot sin más obedeció y se fue.

Ash nervioso vio como pidgeot se alejaba

- ¿Misty? - Tragó saliva.

Misty cerró la ventana y las cortinas, jalando a Ash hacia ella.

- Ya no vamos ir otra vez al cine ¿Verdad?

Misty solo sonrió de forma pícara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia, Advertencia capitulo con un alto contenido Méxicano, si tu logras entenderlo a la perfeccion es por que eres Méxicano, vives con un mexicano, tus antepasados son mexicanos, o por tus venas corre el amor a mexico.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Disfraces

_Hoy encontramos a nuestro héroe favorito descansando en el jardín de su casa, después de regresar de la región de Sinnoh._

Ash soltó un gran bostezo y estiro los brazos, con pikachu descansando a su lado - Valla tenía tiempo que no estábamos tanto tiempo en casa, verdad pikachu, ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que regresamos.

- ¿Ash donde estas? - Se escucho la voz de su mama a lo lejos

- Aquí mama ¿que pasa? - Se sentó, mirando hacia la casa

- ¿Podrías venir un momento? por favor - Pidió Delia a su hijo

- Claro mama - Ash balanceo su cuerpo para atrás para que de un impulso poderse levantar, en cuanto estuvo de pie fue con su mama - Mande mama

- Mira ten - Delia le entregó a Ash una carta

- ¿Mmm? que es esto - Ash la tomo

Delia encogió los hombros - No lo se hijo, ábrela para ver que dice

- Si - Ash rompió el sobré y saco la carta - Veamos.

"Hola Ash como ya sé que tu no te comunicas con uno a pesar de que estas en kanto, te mando esta carta invitándote a una fiesta para reunir a todos en el salón de fiestas de ciudad plateada, no puedes faltar atentamente tu amigo Brock."

- ¿Una fiesta? - Del sobré saco la invitación - Fiesta de disfraces el sábado a las 4:00 en el salón de ciudad plateada, Valla pero si es dentro de dos días

- ¡Que bien! vamos - Le pidió Delia a su hijo

- Claro mama, pero de donde vamos a sacar un disfraz, en pueblo paletas no ahí tienda de disfraces

- No te preocupes yo los haré, tengo dos días hoy haré el mío y mañana el tuyo, aunque necesitare algunas cosas Maine

Míster maine salió corriendo para atender al llamado de Delia - Mine

- Maine necesito que me traigas -Delia le dijo a míster mine, todo lo que necesitaba una vez que míster mine tenía memorizado todo lo que le había pedido Delia, salió corriendo a conseguirlo

- Guau, mine si que es entusiasta - Pikachu se acercó a Ash - Hola pikachu ¿descansaste? - Pikachu le sonrió - Que bien amigo, oye adivina, vamos a ir a una fiesta de disfraces

Pikachu sonrió muy contentó y luego miro a Ash - Pika pi pikachu pi pika chu - Pikachu movía las patas y hacia gestos para explicarse con Ash

Ash lo miro fijamente extendiendo a que se refería pikachu - Si tienes razón lo voy a invitar, sirve que conoce a todos

Sin hablar mas acerca del tema pasaron el día jugando y ya de noche Ash subió a su habitación - Que bien vamos a poder ver a todos otra vez pikachu estoy emocionado y además vamos a usar disfraces

- Ash

Ash escucho que lo llamaba su mama - ¿Si mama?

- Podrías bajar por favor - Le pidió Delia a Ash

- Claro, ya voy - Ash bajo y fue a ver a su mama

- ¿Y que opinas? - Delia le mostró a Ash un vestido largó que se habría en la rodilla, era azul claro, con mangas largas, con un adorno en la espalda que simulaba la parte de atrás de un horsea y en la otra mano Delia tenía una diadema que simulaba los picos que horsea tiene en su cabeza

- Mama es muy bonito - Dijo Ash admirando el vestido que su mama había confeccionado

- Gracias, bien ahora ven tu acércate

- Que ¿ya tienes el mío?

- Claro que no Ash, lo que pasa es que necesito tomarte las medidas - Tomo una cinta métrica - Ahí hijo

- ¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa mama?

Delia lo miraba de una forma nostálgica - Has crecido mucho, ya hasta me alcanzaste - Siguió midiendo, anotando todas en una libreta

- Jajá si - Se rasco la nuca

- Bien ya esta, ahora toma un papelito - Delia le extendió una bolsa con papeles.

- ¿Mmm? - Ash metió la mano y saco uno

Delia tomo el papel, leyéndolo para si misma, doblo nuevamente el papel y lo guardo

Ash la miro intrigado - ¿Y bien?

- Y bien ¿que?

- ¿De que va a ser mi disfraz?

- ¡A eso! va a ser una sorpresa - Delia tomo su vestido y se subió a su pequeño taller

- Pero mama - Ash trato de suplicar pero su mama lo ignoro

Y así llego el día de la fiesta y Ash aún no sabía cual sería su disfraz, ya se acercaba la hora para que se fueran así que Ash tuvo que prepararse para vestirse y una vez que ya se había bañado, Delia le entrego su disfraz a Ash

- Mama, esta increíble, gracias

Delia sonrió - Por nada hijo, ahora apúrate, que ya va a venir Samuel y Tracey por nosotros

- Si

Después de un rato llegaron a la residencia Ketchum Tracey y el profesor Oak, tocaron la puerta

- Ya voy - Se escucho desde adentro

Ash abrió la puerta - Hola profesor - Ash miro de reojo la silueta del profesor - Que ¿no se va a disfrazar? - Pregunto al notar que traía su vestimenta cotidiana

- Hola Ash cuanto tiempo amigo

- ¿Mmm? - Ash reconoció la voz y volteo - Haaa ¿Tracey?

Tracey entro de un solo paso - Jajá ¿que te parece mi disfraz?

- Jajá pero si eres el profesor Oak, enserio que me engañaste, pero ¿y el profesor?

- Aquí - El profesor Oak entro trayendo un disfraz de míster - Jajá ¿Que les parece?

Mr. mine se acercó observando al profesor Oak

- Jajá ¿que te párese Mr. mine? - pregunto el profesor

- Samuel valla pero que buen disfraz - Comento Delia que iba bajando, ya arreglada con su vestido y su diadema

- Hola Delia - La saludo el profesor Oak

Mientras que Tracey observo atentamente a Ash - Guau Ash que gran disfraz, donde lo conseguiste

Ash sonrió - Me lo hizo mi mama - Ash traía un pantalón de vestir rojo sangre, una camisa igual roja pero de una tonalidad un poco más oscura, tirantes negros, una corbata roja, un saco del mismo tono que el pantalón, con cinturón y zapatos negros, un antifaz rojo que le cubría el lado derecho del rostro de la frente hasta debajo de su nariz y la mitad del pómulo izquierdo llegando hasta abajo de su ceja con ambos ojos descubiertos, un sombrero adornado con los cuernos de charizard, pero de la tonalidad del resto del traje y un adorno en la espalda que simulaba las alas de charizard, Ash tomo el sombrero lo hizo girar con ambas manos y se lo coloco - Bien adelante ¡vamos pikachu!

Pikachu bajo las escaleras, traía puesta una gorra a su medida igual a la que usaba Ash cuando inicio su viaje, también con la chaqueta y un pequeño pikachu de peluche cocido en el hombro de la chaqueta.

El profesor sonrió y miro a pikachu - Jajaja pero que buen disfraz, pikachu

- Si, se ve muy lindo verdad - Comento Delia

- Jajá te vez muy bien amigo, bien

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se subieron al auto para dirigirse a ciudad plateada, al cabo de una hora llegaron al salón de fiestas - Bien, llegamos - Afirmo el profesor, mientras estacionaba el carro en el estacionamiento del salón

- ¡Que bien! ya quiero entrar - Dijo Ash emocionado, para después bajar del auto - Vamos pikachu

- Creo que Ash esta emocionado - Comento Tracey

- Si eso parece, bien vamos

Todos se dirigieron al salón - ¡Guaaaaau! es muy grande, pero que raro que no lo allá visto antes

- Ash cuando estuviste en ciudad plateada, pasaste directamente al gimnasio para retarme - Dijo una familiar voz, que se acercaba a un sorprendido Ash

Todos voltearon viendo como Brock se acercaba disfrazado de doctor - Jajá amigo - Ash se acercó para darle la mano

- Hola Ash - Ambos estrecharon sus manos - ¿Mmm? jajá pikachu te vez muy bien

- Pika pi - Levanto su patita con su pulgar arriba

- Jajá ¿mmm? ¿Profesor? valla se ve muy bien más joven de hecho

Tracey río al ver que había engañado a alguien más - Hola Brock - Imitó la voz de su mentor

Brock lo miro dudoso - ¿Se encuentra bien? suena raro

- Hey Brock, el es Tracey - Lo corrigió el profesor

- Jajaja valla te vez igualito hasta traes las canas y todo

- Si jajá

El profesor se cruzo de brazos - Ja lo mío no son canas sino experiencias

Los tres amigos sonrieron - Valla es un lindo lugar - Comento Delia

- Gracias señora Ketchum, entre mi mama y mi papa decoraron jajá - Se rasco la nuca algo ruborizado

- Eso explica que la mitad parezca mar y la otra mitad montaña - Comento Ash en un tono burlón

- Si - Brock agacho la cabeza.

- Valla, valla, pero si sigues siendo el mismo payaso de siempre

Ash reconoció la voz de quien se había integrado a la plática - No puede ser - Ash volteo - ¡Gary! jajá cuanto tiempo hola

Gary traía una camisa café con mangas azules, un pantalón café, con unos zapatos azules, en la espalda un adorno de caparazón y unas orejas de blastoise - Hola y dime Ash además de malos chistes que más has hecho

- Ja ja, que gracioso - Dijo en tono sarcástico - Déjame decirte que recién quede entre los cuatro finalistas de Sinnoh

- Que bien, parece que has avanzado bastante, pero aun así sé que te vencería

- Ja no lo creo - Dijo Ash de forma orgullosa - Ambos se miraron de forma retadora

- Bueno, bueno ya abra tiempo para eso, vamos a sentarnos - Pidió el profesor

Sin más objeción todos hicieron caso y comenzaron a caminar - Y dime Ash ¿hace cuanto que regresaste? - Pregunto Gary

- Mmm hace como un mes ¿porque?

- No por nada, dime has estado en contacto con tus amigos - Ash miro a Gary sin entender lo que le preguntaba - Me lo imaginaba va ser una noche larga - sonrió y se adelantó unos pasos.

- Jiji - Ash escucho una risita pero por mas que volteo a ver en todas direcciones, no encontró la fuente del sonido - Jajá esta es una fiesta diseñada para mi

- ¿Heee? - Ash volvió a voltear cuando de repente apareció otro pikachu en su hombro que bestia igual - Haaaa

- Pikachu - Hablaron ambos pokemon

- Oye Gary mira esto - Ash toco su hombro

- No molestes Ash

- ¡Oye mira!

- Que no me molestes

Ash se molesto y lo hizo voltear, pero ese no era Gary - Jajá hola Ash, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

- ¡Duplica! eso quiere decir que - Ash y pikachu voltearon encontrándose con dito quien solo les sonrió y salto al hombro de Duplica

- Ha pasado mucho, desde la última vez que te vi y mírate ya no eres un enano

- Si jejé - Río nervioso

- Bien vamos - Duplica saco una gran tela y se cubrió para cambiarse por la ropa de Ash

- Guau esto es increíble, vamos pikachu

Y así se dirigieron a una mesa, donde de camino vieron a otros de sus amigos, la mayoría disfrazados de alguno de sus pokemon - Brock si que has invitado a todos, acabamos de ver a Tod que estaba tomando fotos de los que vinieron pero a quien no e visto es a tus papas - Comento Ash

- Si ellos están por halla Ash son el ónix y el vaporeon

- Oh si, ya los vi - De repente un montón de didiglets paso corriendo para luego dirigirse hacia Ash - ¿Pero como? ¿Diglets?

- No peor - En eso uno de ellos brinco hacia Ash

- Haaa - Ash y cerro los ojos

- Hola Ash ¿como has estado e dime que haces por aquí, ya no estas de viaje, te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? a miren es pikachu

- Pero si son tus hermanos Brock - Sin siquiera esperar las respuestas de Ash, los niños lo jalaron - Haaaauxilio

- Niños, niños que pasa por que el alboroto - Pregunto una voz femenina

- Si, que les pasa - Pregunto una segunda persona, pero que era más pequeña

- Señorita May hola - Saludaron todos los niños

- ¿Señorita May? - Ash volteo la mirada con curiosidad.

- ¿Mmm? pero si es Ash, hola - Lo saludo Max

- Hola chicos cuanto tiempo - Dijo con algo dificultad ya que los niños se le colgaban

May traía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y con una lindas alas de beautifly y Max traía una playera roja con una chaqueta verde, pantalones, tenis igual verdes y con la cola de treecko - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Pregunto May

- ¿Por qué me vas ayudar?

- No

- Ahí, entonces

- Bueno, yo no pero Drew si

- ¿Mmm?

Drew se acercó traía un disfraz de flygon - Hola Ash

- ¿Drew? hola que sorpresa, no creí verte por aquí

- Si, ya vez las vueltas que da la vida

Mientras los niños seguían subiendo y colgando del cuerpo de Ash, Drew trato de calmarlos pero no lo lograron fue hasta que llego Brock que los niños se calmaron y salieron a jugar -Me sorprendes eres toda una autoridad para tus hermanos -comento May.

- Si ya sabes, uno se acostumbra a lidiar con niños - Dijo señalando con la mirada a sus amigos

- Si y nosotros a lidiar con tus impertinencias - Comento Max provocando la risa en los demás

Al cabo de un rato de estar platicando, alguien más se acercó con Ash, para saludarlo un linda chica que traía una blusa azul clara, con mangas largas que cubrían la parte superior de sus manos terminando en punta, con una falda del mismo tono, unos tenis amarillos, en el rostro traía un antifaz blanco con brillantes y en la cintura tenía un cinturón que sostenía un adorno de una cola puntiaguda - Hola chicos ¿como han estado?

Los presentes en la mesa voltearon y la vieron pero solo tres de ellos la reconocieron - ¡Dawn! hola, si viniste - Se paró Brock para saludarla

- Hola chicos

- Dawn valla que buen disfraz - Comento May

- Si esta genial - Dijo Ash mientras le sonreía

- Bueno si, me lo hizo mi mama

Así siguieron las presentaciones correspondientes, siguió corriendo el tiempo llegando cada vez

más conocidos entre ellos los padres de May, así mismo la mama de Dawn y así muchos otros conocidos con diferentes disfraces - Guau si que somos muchos jajá

- Si, pero aún faltan Ash - Comento Brock

- Si me lo imagino, oye Brock ¿no te importa que halla invitado a alguien más?

- No ¿pero quien es?

- Ya lo veras Brock

Mientras ellos hablaban en la entrada se comenzó a acercar gente lo que llamo la atención de Ash y de sus amigos en eso un chico de cabello café entro disfrazado de príncipe con todo y espada, pero pese a su presencia no era el quien provocaba tal revuelo, si no eran cuatro mujeres que estaban atrás de él, tres de ellas vestían cual princesas, pero la cuarta llevaba un vestido azul largó con una abertura, la espalda descubierta un pequeño escote que dejaba volar a la imaginación, el vestido estaba adornado de tal forma que se asemejaba a la cola de un gyarados, además traía unos largos guantes del mismo color, un adorno en la cabeza que tenía la forma de los cuernos que tienen los gyarados, Ash se acercó a la puerta, quería ver de quien se trataba, pero no lo logro ya que el rostro de la chica estaba cubierto por una máscara la cual la cubría casi toda dejando solo el lado derecho de la frente descubierto, la máscara hacia juego con el resto del disfraz dejando en claro que era un gyarados y usaba unas zapatillas

- Pero ¿quien es ella? - Pregunto Ash mientras estiraba el cuello tratando de ver mejor a la chica

- No lo se, un momento creo que es... - Brock creyó reconocer a la chica pero callo, al ver que Ash comenzó a caminar hacia ella - Al parecer le gusto, ahí crecen tan rápido, pero acaso será...

Ash se acercó de manera cautelosa a la chica ya que había algo en ella que lo atraía, así siguió avanzando, muchos de sus conocidos se le acercaban para hacer conversación, pero el pasaba de largo con un "aja" y así seguía su camino, una vez que estuvo más cerca la seguía observando

En eso la chica le regreso la mirada, ella se dio cuenta que él se dirigía a donde estaba ella, pero no tuvo mayor reacción que seguir hablando con su acompañante

Después de pensarlo un minuto y darse valor Ash llego hasta ella - Hola buenas noches - Saludo sin dejar de verla

La chica lo miro - Buenas noches - Regreso el saludo

- Si buenas noches, disculpa quien eres - Pregunto el chico que acompañaba a la chica gyarados

Ash no dejaba de ver a la chica la cual era más baja que el - Un amigo, bueno eso tal vez si es que ella quiere

La chica soltó una risita casi inaudible debido a que la máscara la cubría- Si, tal vez y dime tienes algún nombre con el cual te pueda identificar

- Claro mi nombre, mi nombre es eee - debido a los nervios Ash había olvidado hasta su nombre - Yo tenía ese dato espera

- Tranquilo no es necesario que me lo digas,

- Bueno un gusto sin nombre, con permiso - El acompañante de la chica la tomo de la mano y se alejó con ella

Ash sólo se quedo mirando a la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con una mirada bobalicona - Valla eres patético -Comento Gary detrás de el

- ¿Mmm? ¿porque?

- Ahí, Ash solo tenías que detenerla y llevarla a la pista

- Viene acompañada

- ¡Y! si ella acepta no tienes de que preocuparte

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¡Claro que si! anda ve, sácale provecho a las clases de baile que nos obligaban a tomar

- Pero y con que música

- Yo me encargo de eso, tu ve -Gary se alejó dirigiéndose a Brock con quien después de cruzar unas palabras ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Ash

- Bien ahí vamos, momento como me llamaba así - Una vez mas armándose de valor se dirigió hacia la chica la cual estaba sentada viendo a su alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien, La chica suspiro - Valla tanto arreglarme y no vino - Se quejó decepcionada

- Hola otra vez, buscabas a alguien

La chica vio a Ash y luego suspiro - Si a un niño enano con cara de tonto

- Mmm pues no e visto a ninguno por aquí

- Si, yo tampoco - Dijo decepcionada

- Vamos ánimo, tal vez no venga, pero mientras podemos... - Ash le estiró la mano y al mismo tiempo inició la músicas - Bailar

- ¿Así? y dime ¿tu sabes bailar? - Pregunto de forma irónica

- Claro que si, anda vamos

Pese a estar algo dudosa la chica acepto y guiada por Ash llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, la música era un vals que pese a no ser una de las favoritas de Ash lo sabía bailar y además era buena forma de entablar una larga conversación así que comenzaron a bailar

- Y dime quien es ese enano que tanto buscabas

- Bueno es mi dolor de cabeza y mi remedio

- ¿Así? ¿Y como es eso?

- Bueno es que así como me altera, me hace reír

- Sorprendente y quien es tu acompañante

- Solo un amigo - Y así bailaban y hablan sobre diferentes cosas

Mientras las otras tres chicas se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Brock y algunos amigos de Ash, pero nadie sabía quien eran ya que traían unas máscaras completas las cuales no dejaban ver sus rostros

- Guau, el lugar esta dibis, dibis es muy lindo

- Hola chicas díganme en que les puede servir este humilde bellaco

- Hola Brock enserio esta in cre ible - Comento una de ellas

Brock se emocionó - Ahí me conoces

- Tracey hola, oye me la pase muy bien la otra vez, gracias por todo

- ¿He? un momento quienes son

- Que no nos reconocen o cierto son las máscaras - Las tres chicas se quitaron las máscaras

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba - Haaaa pero si son las hermanas de Misty

- Entonces - Brock miro a la pista de baile - Ash esta con...

Mientras en la pista Ash y su aún para el desconocida pareja de baile seguían hablando, la chica suspiro

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nada yo venía aquí con la ilusión de encontrar a alguien más y me encontré contigo

- El destino trabaja de maneras muy extrañas

- Si pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre

- Ah si, mi nombre es...

De repente se interrumpe la música - ¡AAAAAAAAJAJAJA! Y ARRIVA EL NORTE SI SEÑOR, Y EN DONDE ANDAN LAS CHIQUITITAS - Un chico vestido de mariachi, de color blanco, con las cadenas de color oro y los adornos de color plateado, entro acompañado con sus músicos detrás de el

- ¡Alan!

- ¿Te llamas Alan?

- No, Alan es quien acaba de entrar

Alan entro y chiflo haciendo que todos voltearán - !ASH! ¡HEY ASH! ¡DONDE ANDAS HERMANITO!

Ash miro a su pareja de baile - Espérame un minuto ¿si? por favor

- Pero... - La chica vio que Ash se acercaba con Alan

- ¡Ahí estas! - Alan vio a Ash acercarse y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, Alan miro a su alrededor - Ándale con que así son las fiestas de por aquí

- Pues si así son

- No te preocupes, ahorita les levantamos el ánimo muchachos arránquense con...

Ash lo detuvo - Espérate, espérate primero saluda

- A pus si verdad - Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo mirando a todos - Hola ¡ahora si arránquense con...!

Delia se acercó e hizo una seña a los músicos de que se detuvieran - Arránquense, mangos

- A chihuahua esa no la conozco, a de ser nueva - Dijo Alan riendo.

- No estoy jugando ven acá - Delia jalo a Alan de la oreja - Que es esa manera de entrar

- Pues

- ¡Pues nada! - Le jalo más fuerte la oreja

- Ahí bueno ya, pido paz

- Paz, paz te voy a dar...

Ash palmeo el hombro de su amigo - Jajaja anda vamos te presento - Miro a los músicos - Tómense un descanso muchachos ya les hablaremos

- Si señor - Sin más los músicos se retiraron

Delia soltó a Alan - Ya bueno vamos, pero no se enoje

Así los tres se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los compañeros de viaje de Ash con intención de presentárselos - Mira te debes de acordar de él, él es...

- Si, si, no me digas es el señor simpatías, Gary quiuvo mano

Gary desvío la mirada de forma déspota - Hola Alan tiempo sin verte - Saludo indiferente - Ja veo que ya llego el otro payaso - Lo miro de forma condescendiente

- Ira, ira payaso, pero no de tu circo

Ash sonrió - Jajá bien él es Brock

- Mucho gusto - Ambos estrecharon sus - Ah y perdona si te hice mucho escándalo al entrar vieja costumbre

- No te preocupes, pero dime tu de donde eres.

- Ah pus yo soy de la región de México, una de las más lindas que existen en el mundo

- ¿Así?

-A HUEEE... - Alan recibió un zape de parte de Delia - eesos como me duelen - Se sobó la cabeza

- Bien, él es Max

Alan lo miro y choco su palma con el y luego el puño - Hola huerco

Max lo miro extrañado - ¿Huerco?

- Es como decir muchacho, chico, niño, etcétera - Le aclaro Ash

Max entendió la idea - Haaa

Alan volteo la mirada hacia las amigas de Ash - Válgame, pero ¿quienes son estas lindas muchachas? - Pregunto acercándose con ambas

- A ella es May

- May eh pero que lindo nombre -Alan le tomo la mano y la beso provocando que May se sonrojara

- Y ella es Dawn - Le presento Ash a su amiga

Alan hizo lo mismo que con May - Hola bonita, no pues aquí ta bueno pa la pachanga jajá ¿mmm? oye ¿y quien es la muchacha que esta acá atrás de nosotros?

Ash volteo y vio que se refería a la chica con la que estaba bailando - Ahí ellas es...

Brock se acercó y con su dedo índice le toco el hombro - Ash

- Espérame.

- Ash

- O que te esperes

La chica se le acerco a Alan - Hola yo soy Misty, mucho gusto

- Sí ella es Misty ¡MISTY! - Ash quedo en shock al saber de quien se trataba

- Si hola - Misty se quitó la máscara - Bueno con su permiso - Se retiró

- E e era Misty - Repitió Ash

- Oye que no Misty era la chica con la que antes viajabas ¿que no?

- Pues sí, aguántame tantito

- Órale, ta bueno mientras pues vamos a bailar ¿quien dijo yo?

- Espera Alan antes una pregunta - Pidió Dawn.

- La que quieras bonita

Dawn río - ¿De que vienes disfrazado?

- Bueno te seré sin cero no es así como que un disfraz, esta es la vestimenta de un mariachi - contesto Alan

Mientras Alan explicaba su vestimenta, Ash buscaba a Misty - Misty, Misty ¿donde estas? a ya la vi - La vio que estaba con su "amigo" lo que no le gusto para nada.

- Anda Misty vamos a bailar - Pidió su acompañante

- No Georgo, aquí estoy bien gracias

- ¿Pero que tienes?

Ash llego con ella - Si Misty que tienes - Le pregunto Ash

Se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada - Hum, como si te importara Ketchum

- A pero hace un rato estábamos bien

- ¡Exacto estábamos!

- Disculpa hazme el favor de dejarla en paz - Pidió Georgo

- Perdón ¿y tu quien eres?

- Ja nada mas ni nada menos que su futuro novio

Novio, novio esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Ash - ¡Que! un momento ¿como?

- Así como lo oyes, ahora fuera no me obligues a lastimarte - Saco su espada

- Ya no seas payaso - Ash enojado le quitó la espada y la aventó

- Ahí mi espada

- Vamos Misty, ahí que hablar hace mucho que no nos vemos

- Hum y de que quieres hablar e ya veo que te has convertido en un clon de Brock no puedes ver alguna chica por que ahí vas atrás de ella verdad

- ¡Que! de que estas hablando

- No te hagas, ni siquiera sabias quien era yo, pero aun así ahí andabas verdad, sabes que yo ya me voy adiós

- ¡Que! no espera Misty vamos a hablar no te vallas

- Ja como si te interesara hablar conmigo, hazte esta pregunta Ketchum cuantas veces desde que llegaste me has ido a visitar o me has hablado ¡He!

- Bueno ninguna, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver

- Agh, a pesar de que has crecido sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre y nunca cambiarás así que adiós, Georgo me llevarías a mi casa por favor

- Claro que si, con permiso - Camino hacia ella

- Espera - Ash detuvo a Georgo.

- Oye ¡suéltame!

- Nada de eso, Misty espera vamos hablar, por favor

- ¡No tenemos nada de que hablar! - Y sin más palabras Misty se fue dejando a Ash atrás

- Misty espérame - Grito Georgo

- Y ahora que voy hacer ¿mmm? un momento ¡Alan! - Ash salió corriendo

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Bueno_ debido a que mi Beta a estado ocupado, desidi editar yo solo este capitulo para ver si ya lo hago bien o que._

**_Posdata: Yo se que me han dicho que no le meta tantas palabras coloquiales de aqui, pero creanme si no lo hago no me quedaria el fic, creo que todos han visto como es que yo e atendido las criticas a mis fics, asi que si no lo cambie no fue por no hacerles caso, sino que no me quedaria si lo cambio, pero si no le entienden a algo diganme y yo se los aclaro sirve que aprenden algo mas acerca de México._**

**Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola denuevo, bien aqui les tengo la letra E, que porcierto ya habia sido revisado por **_Andy Elrick_ **mi beta y por si fuera poco es la primera letra reeditada sin habercido publicada antes, jaja que les parece, bien espero que les guste.

* * *

**Escapar **

Era una tarde tranquila en ciudad Celeste y una linda chica pelirroja de 18 años estaba en su gimnasio sentada en el trampolín y con su azurill en manos, tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida.

Soltó un suspiro - Escaparnos... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? - Se preguntó a sí misma.

- ¡MISTY! - Gritó una chica de cabellera rosa desde la orilla de la piscina

- !Aaaahhh! - Misty se asustó provocando que se tambaleara en el trampolín - ¡LILY ME ASUSTASTE! - Reclamó a su hermana.

- Lo siento, pero necesito que vengas por favor - Pidió Lily.

- Si claro, ya voy - Contestó molesta.

Misty bajó del trampolín dejando a azurill en el suelo para que se entretuviera un rato - Bien ya estoy aquí ¿Para qué me necesitas?

- Mira ven, acompáñame - Misty miró a su hermana algo dudosa, pero no dijo nada y la siguió - Necesito que estés al pendiente porque hoy va a llegar un nuevo vestido para mí, junto con unos cuantos zapatos que necesito revisar, además vendrán a entregarte un paquete de Violeta

-¿Un paquete? ¿Qué es?

- Ay no sé, pero dijo que era algo importante ¡Ah! y que se lo dejaras en su cuarto.

- Pero...

- Y por favor no olvides que mañana solo va a ser fruta, el cereal no ¿Ok? gracias, nos vemos luego - Lily tomó su bolso.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Lily miró a Misty con intriga creyendo que no había escuchado algo

- ¿A qué hora vas a regresar?

- No sé, en la noche, bueno nos vemos - Lily camino a la puerta - ¡Ay Misty! qué bueno que ahora te quedarás aquí para siempre, así podemos hacer más cosas - Se despidió de su hermana para luego irse

Mientras que Misty veía la puerta de forma nostálgica, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo que le habla dicho su hermana _"quedarse para siempre... siempre... siempre..."_

- !Noooo!

El día siguió su curso normal de tal forma que a Misty no le dio tiempo de seguir cabizbaja y al final del día solo quiso llegar a su cuarto y recostarse.

Misty miró por la ventana de su habitación y su memoria le arrojó un recuerdo reciente.

**_Flashback _**

_Misty se encontraba de pesca en un río el cual era un punto de encuentro entre ella y alguien más_

_Miro a azurill - Tal parece que hoy he llegado antes - Comentó Misty quien ya llevaba cerca de quince minutos aguardando allí, en eso sintió la presencia de alguien más. _

_- Misty hola - Saludó una voz más que familiar. _

_- ¡Ash! Hola, parece que hoy se te hizo tarde. _

_- Si, perdona - Se rascó la nuca apenado_

_- Bueno eso no importa, lo que importante es que ya estás aquí, Ven - Misty le extendió la mano _

_- Claro - Ash la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a pararse y así tomados de la mano se fueron caminando por la orilla del río. _

_Después de un rato ambos se sentaron y se abrazaron Misty suspiró_

_- Y creer que ya ha pasado casi un año. _

_- ¿Si verdad? Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. _

_Misty río y miro a Ash para luego con toda la naturalidad del mundo besarlo, un beso tan dulce que empalagaba. _

_Después se sentaron, ambos estaban abrazados pescando y a pesar de que había pasado un buen rato sin atrapar nada, ellos estaban pasando un momento muy agradable con tan solo mirarse el uno al otro. _

_- Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas en el gimnasio? _

_- Bueno no me puedo quejar. _

_- ¿Es aclaración o en verdad es queja? _

Misty rio por el comentario - Creo que si es queja, ya sabes, lo de siempre, el trabajo de líder no es fácil y mis hermanas no ayudan.

_Ash la miró con tristeza ya que siempre que tocaban el tema del gimnasio, la mirada de Misty decaía a diferencia de cuando él platicaba de lo que había visto en sus viajes un brillo aparecía en su mirada y Ash se contagiaba de eso. _

_Misty continuó - Si, pero no me queda de otra. _

_Ash la miro con nostalgia_

_- Bueno, tal vez sí. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Misty mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Ash correspondió la mirada con una más intensa_

_- Escapémonos - Dijo de manera espontánea. _

_- ¡¿QUE?! - Gritó Misty_

_- !Si! escapémonos, lejos de tus hermanas, lejos del gimnasio, recorramos lo que nos hace falta del mundo, para que después lo volvemos a recorrer. _

_- Ash estás loco, no podemos. _

_- Si, si podemos, anda ¡Piénsalo! Vamos a viajar como antes, pero esta vez solos tu y yo... Bueno, también nuestros pokemon. _

_- Pero Ash..._

_- Así podrás mejorar como maestra de pokemon de agua y competiremos como antes - Decía Ash muy emocionado. _

_- ¡ASH! _

_Hasta ese momento fue cuando él reaccionó_

_- ¿Qué pasa Misty? Piénsalo solos tu y yo recorriendo el mundo, teniendo las aventuras más grandiosas que jamás nadie haya tenido. _

_- Suena grandioso. _

_El rostro de Ash cambio a uno más serio - ¿Pero? _

_- Mis hermanas... _

_-¿Tus hermanas? ¿Ellas qué? _

_- Ellas dependen de mí, no puedo dejar el gimnasio así de la nada. _

_- Pero Misty... _

_- Lo siento Ash, no puedo. _

_- ¿No puedes o no quieres? _

_Misty se levantó indignada por la insinuación de Ash_

_- No puedo, ya te lo dije. _

_Ash suspiró - Misty, recuerda que tú eres la menor, tu eres quien debería depender de tus hermanas no ellas de ti. Solo piénsalo y si cambias de parecer llámame - Dijo Ash de forma seria, se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego irse. _

_Misty no dijo nada, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar así que solo lo vio irse. _

**Fin del flasback **

Misty estaba recostada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado entre ella y Ash - Ya ha pasado una semana desde eso y desde entonces ya no lo he visto - Misty miró a su alrededor. Su casa se había convertido en su cárcel y su vida en una rutina.

Misty soltó otro suspiro - ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Azurill, quien sabía perfectamente que le pasaba a su entrenadora, se le acercó y en su cola traía una bolsa. Misty miro a azurill

- ¿Qué pasa azurill? ¿Qué traes ahí? - Misty miro la bolsa y la tomó, metió la mano en ella sacando su pokegear, lo miró asustada - ¿Qué hago? - Se seguía cuestionando.

Mientras que en pueblo Paleta un pokegear blanco que estaba sobre un buró comenzó a sonar Ash que se encontraba dormido, estiró la mano y lo tomó.

-¿Si diga? - Dijo con voz somnolienta.

_- Ash, Hola. _

Ash se sorprendió por la voz que oía, se despertó y se levantó de golpe - Hola Misty ¿Cómo estás?

_- Muy bien Ash... En realidad, han sido días difíciles, pero estoy bien. _

- Que bueno - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

_- Te hablaba para decirte que acepto tu propuesta Ash_

- ¿En serio? - Ash se sorprendió más

_- Si Ash, nos vamos de viaje, otra vez solos tu y yo contra el mundo. _

- Si Misty ¿Dónde nos vemos?

_-Ash... Ash. _

- Si, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Ash, Despierta - Lo llamó su mamá.

- ¡No, espera! ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- Misty - Dijo Ash aún con los ojos cerrados.

La mamá de Ash lo movió para despertarlo

- Ash, despierta. - Él se levantó con la mano como sosteniendo el pokegear

- ¡No! donde está... ¿Dónde está mi pokegear? - Se levantó exaltado, revisando la cama.

- Ash tranquilo

- Mamá ¿Dónde está mi pokegear?

- Está ahí, en el buró.

- ¡No, no puede ser mamá! ¿No me han hablado? - Preguntó preocupado y con un tono de súplica.

- No hijo, nadie te ha hablado.

Ash cerró los ojos reprimiendo el dolor que sentía en el pecho, suspiró con decepción - Fue solo un sueño.

Delia miró a Ash preocupada - Ay hijo, ojalá y te pudiera ayudar - Dijo en voz baja, al salir del cuarto.

Ash se sentó en su cama, con la mirada perdida

- Misty... ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

Ya en la tarde Ash se disponía a salir de su casa con pikachu y con el pokegear en mano con la esperanza de que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo fijo, Ash llegó sin darse cuenta al punto de encuentro que tenía con Misty.

- Terminé aquí de nuevo... - Ash suspiró, clocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y miró hacia el río.

De pronto por la orilla del ojo vio una sombra que se dirigía a él - ¿Pero que...? - En eso, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo la sombra se estrelló contra él- Aaaahh ¿Pero que...? - Ash se levantó y miró a quien se había estrellado contra él.

- Lo siento, discúlpeme.

- ¿Mmm? – Ash reconoció la voz - ¿Misty?

- ¡Ash! - Misty se levantó y lo miro a los ojos.

- Misty ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto sorprendido.

- pi pika pi.

- azu azurill - Se saludaron ambos pokemon muy contentos.

Misty se lanzó a los abrazos de Ash - Acepto Ash, vámonos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Misty lo miro molesta - ¿Qué no era en serio lo que me dijiste?

Ash logro reaccionar - ¡Si Misty! es muy en serio ¡anda! Vámonos... escapemos.

- Espera...

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me ayudarías con mis cosas?

- ¿Eeee? ¿Con cuales cosas?

Misty señaló detrás de ella Ash se asomó encontrándose con que Misty traía una maleta con ella - Ah claro - Ash se acercó y la tomó, pero estaba muy pesada - ¿Qué traes aquí?

- Solo lo necesario, no regresaremos pronto así que...

Ash le coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Misty para hacerla callar - Esta bien, no importa solo escapemos - Ash la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar partiendo desde el mismo punto que hacía muchos años los había unido.

* * *

**dark razko: **Hola amigo, bien antes que nada te agradesco el comentario y me algra que te alla gustado el capitulo anterio gracias. Y creeme que lo siento si te ofendi, no entiendo por que, pero enserio te pido una disculpa, creeme que yo escribo con esos asentos regionalistas no solo por ser gracioso, sino tambien por que me gustan y creo yo son algo que forman parte de nuestra cultura y que muestran nuestra multiculturalidad ya sea un modismo regionalista o el caliche creeme que para mi es muy importante para mostrar a México y que se vea las diferencias que hay con otros y no por mostar inferioridad o superioridad sino para mostrar como es que es un mexicano y **!****Viva mexico! !y todo el mundo! !viva!**

El caliche: es un modo de hablar que nacio en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de México. 

**Gracias a todos por leerme sin importar de donde sean gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feromonas**

**Hace 5 años en johto**

_Brock y Ash tenían una plática muy animada - Las feromonas son substancias que segregan los seres vivos para atraer a otros, creando así la atracción entre ellos ¿entendiste? ¿Mmm? Ash, ¡Ash! ¡Despierta! - Le grito Brock _

_Se levantó de golpe - ¡Eee qué! ¿Qué pasa Brock?_

_Brock se sujetó la cabeza molesto - ¡Te estoy tratando de explicar el porqué de mi forma de ser! ¡Y tú! te quedas dormidote - Se molestó _

_Ash lo miró y bostezó - ¡Ah! eso olvídalo Brock, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no me interesa, a mí no me atrae nadie así que no necesito saber de eso ¿Verdad pikachu?_

_- Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí _

_- Siii, como digas, vamos pikachu ya estamos cerca del siguiente gimnasio ¡A la carga!_

**Presente pueblo Paleta**

Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama - A pasado mucho tiempo desde esa vez – Se dijo al recordar lo que Brock le había tratado de explicar

Pikachu se acercó a él curioso - ¿Pika?

- ¡Hola pikachu! ¿Qué te parece si bajamos por algo de comer? amigo

Pikachu afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con Ash detrás de él.

- Te voy a ganar - Siguieron corriendo, pikachu aceleró su paso y bajó las escaleras, Ash para ganarle brincó por un lado de las escaleras, pero al ir cayendo vio una silueta contra la que iba directo - ¡Haaaa!

- AAAAASH - El grito de una chica llegó a escucharse fuera de la casa

Ash corría por la casa - ¡Misty espera! no te enojes por favor ¡Cálmate! - Imploró Ash mientras corría por toda la casa tratando de escapar de la furiosa peli naranja que lo quería matar

- Si ya verás como me calmo ¡Cuando te agarre!

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó inocente

Misty tomó uno de los cojines de la sala y se lo lanzó golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo derribó.

Al caer Ash se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo quedando algo aturdido.

- Ash, Ash ¡Levántate por favor! perdóname no quise pegarte tan fuerte - Ash solo lograba escuchar la disculpa de Misty, pero como si estuviera muy lejos.

- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ - Se preguntó mentalmente - _¿Que es ese olor?_ - Ash olfateo, era un olor extraño para el pero que lo atraía - _Mmm que rico huele_ - Ash se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Misty lo miro extrañada - ¿Ash que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien - Ash se acercó más a Misty y le tomó la mano, mientras que con su respiración normal seguía detectando ese atrayente aroma

Cuando Ash tomo la manó de Misty ella se sonrojó sin entender que le pasaba a Ash. Él se acercó más a ella, pero al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que hacía, agitó la cabeza para obligarse a reaccionar, se levantó asustado y nervioso.

Por su parte Misty estaba completamente sonrojada y al ver que Ash se levantaba hizo lo mismo - Bueno al parecer estás bien, que bueno - Misty le dio la espalda escondiendo su sonrojo

- ¡Si verdad! - Se rasco la nuca

- Bien, vamos tu mamá no tardará en llegar y debo revisar la comida - Misty se dirigió a la cocina.

Ash se le quedó viendo de forma embobada, pikachu miró a su amigo intrigado.

Ash agitó la cabeza - ¿Pero que me pasa?

- Pi pika pikachu pika - Pikachu agitaba sus patitas preocupado por su amigo

- No sé qué me pasó pikachu, pero quisiera saber que era ese aroma

- ¿Pika? - Pikachu no entendió

Ash caminó a hacia la cocina una vez ahí se recargó en la entrada.

Misty notó la presencia de Ash, mientras probaba la comida – Bueno, tal parece que tu mamá va a tardar, que te parese si pones la mesa para comer

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! claro - Al entrar a la cocina Ash volvió a detectar ese mismo aroma tan extraño

Misty lo miró que no se movía - ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Apresúrate que esto ya está!

Ash reaccionó - ¡Ah sí! ya voy - Sacó las cosas para comer, mientras buscaba ese aroma que tanto lo intrigaba.

Cuando Ash terminó de acomodar la mesa, se sentó esperando que Misty le sirviera, sin dejar de voltear a todos lados buscando la fuente de ese aroma tan atrayente

Misty sirvió la comida pokemon - Aquí esta pikachu espero que te guste - Pikachu agradeció la comida y al probarla le regaló una gran sonrisa a Misty como agradecimiento

Misty le sirvió a Ash y se acercó para darle el plato, cuando Ash recibió el plato sintió como el aroma aumento - ¡Así que era esto! - Se acercó más al plato lo inspeccionó y lo olfateó curioso

- ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Solo es sopa! ¿Qué tanto le miras?

Ash miró a Misty sin saber que contestar - Bueno es que...

Misty lo miro curiosa - ¿Qué pasa? acaso ¿No quedo bien?

- No, no es eso solo que, tiene un olor diferente

-¿Un olor diferente? - Misty se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Ash

Ash notó como el olor aumentó cuando Misty se acercó, ella tomó el plato inspeccionándolo para luego olfatearlo, pero no encontró nada extraño en él.

Mientras que Ash la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, había encontrado la fuente de ese aroma, era ella no tenía duda.

-No Ash, no tiene nada, anda ya vamos a comer que quiero ir con el profesor Oak - Misty regresó a su lugar.

Ash la miraba de forma bobalicona - Aja - Ash tomó la cuchara y empezó a comer - Misty ¡esta delicioso! - Ash comió muy entusiasmado

- Gracias Ash - Misty lo miró tiernamente, sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa lo cual el no notó

Después de comer ambos tomaron sus cosas y fueron al laboratorio del profesor.

- Y bien ¿qué vamos hacer hoy? Misty

- ¿No se? me gustaría que, pusiéramos a prueba a nuestros pokemon.

-¿Mmm?

- ¡Sí! anda vamos - Misty tomó a Ash del brazo y salieron corriendo, lo que alteró más a Ash al tener la fuente de ese aroma tan cerca.

Al llegar fue Tracey quien los recibió, ya que el profesor Oak se encontraba fuera en una clase de poesía pokemon.

- Bueno y díganme ¿A qué se debe la visita? - Preguntó Tracey.

Misty tomó su bolso y metió su mano buscando algo - Por dos razones una por esto - Misty le entrego a Tracey un sobre - Y para entrenar un rato

Tracey miro el sobré y sonrió - ¡Oh ya! bueno adelante yo los dejo - Tracey solo se levantó sin dejar de ver el sobre y se fue

Ash lo miró sin entender - ¿Qué fue eso?

Misty le sonrió - Nada solo un encargo de mi hermana

- ¿Eh?

Misty sonrió de forma burlona - Nada Ash olvídalo

- ¡Bien! vamos pikachu - Ash se levantó para salir a ver a sus pokemon, no había ni siquiera puesto el otro pie fuera de la casa cuando, una estampida de pokemons se acercó a el - Pika pi - Pikachu se emocionó y bajo del hombro de Ash.

Misty sonrió al ver como todos los pokemon de Ash se acercaron para saludarlo, muy contentos, era algo que tenía en común con ellos, el extrañar a ese despistado chico cada vez que se iba de viaje.

Sin más el día fue muy ameno Ash y Misty se la pasaron entrenando, Ash en varias ocasiones se distrajo con ese aroma, pero lograba reconcentrarse, ambos eran dignos oponentes pero al final Ash salió victorioso.

Cuando decidieron irse a la casa los pokemon de Ash suplicaron que pikachu se quedara más tiempo, Pikachu acepto feliz y se quedó con ellos.

De regreso ya comenzaba a obscurecer y Ash seguía percibiendo ese aroma que lo hacía caminar más cerca de Misty, lo cual no le molesto a ella.

Mientras caminaban hablan de diferentes cosas y de lo que harían mañana, Ash en diferentes oportunidades trataba de tomar la mano de Misty, pero reaccionaba justo antes de alcanzarla.

Ash soltó un gran suspiro, provocando que Misty lo mirara.

- ¿Qué pasa Ash?

- ¿Eh? nada es solo que... - Ash no sabía que contestar

- ¿Qué pasa? dime

- Solo que... - A su cabeza llego una idea - ¡Ven acompáñame! - Ash tomo la mano de Misty y comenzó a correr

Misty lo siguió sin entender muy bien que pasaba con su amigo.

Llegaron a una colina de donde se podía ver gran parte del pueblo, ya había obscurecido, lo que dejo ver el cielo estrellado y a la luna en todo su esplendor.

Ash sabía que estaría así, conocía muy bien su pueblo natal, así que llevó a Misty a ese lugar para mostrarle una maravillosa vista.

Misty miró sorprendida el paisaje - ¡Ash! Es hermoso

- _No más que tu_ - Pensó Ash que no había soltado la mano de su amiga

Misty miró a Ash - Y dime ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ash se puso nervioso - Bueno es que, yo este...

Misty lo miró fijamente - ¿Siii? - Se inclinó un poco hacia el

Ash tragó saliva - Bueno es que, quería que conocieras - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, mientras ese aroma seguía penetrando su nariz

Misty se volteó decepcionada pero con cierta alegría - Bueno la verdad, valió la pena - Tomo el brazo de Ash y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo

La cercanía y ese aroma no eran buena combinación, porque en la cabeza de Ash pasaban cientos de imágenes de él y ella en una situación de contacto y confesiones más elevadas.

Hacia un tiempo que Ash sabía lo que sentía por Misty pero, exteriorizarlo era otra historia.

Misty disfrutaba ese momento, uno de los pocos que tenían de toda su historia juntos.

Ash ya no soportaba más ese aroma, que lo invitaba a decirle todo a Misty y besarla hasta el amanecer - Bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos o mi mamá se preocupará

- Si ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron en dirección a la residencia Ketchum sin saber que les esperaba una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que vas a salir?

Delia caminaba por toda la casa tomando cosas que metía en bolsas - Si hijo, ya te lo dije voy a ir con una amiga para ayudarle con un banquete, pero no te preocupes regreso mañana temprano

A Ash no le preocupaba el que su mama se fuera, si no que se quedara a solas con Misty, hasta que pensó en algo - ¡Pero! ¿Se va a quedar Mr. Mine? ¿Verdad?

- ¡Qué! claro que no, él es mi mano derecha sin él no terminamos - Tomó su delantal de la cocina - Bien ya estoy lista mime ¿Me ayudarías con esto por favor? - Mr. mime obedeció y con sus poderes se llevó las cosas - Bueno Misty en el refrigerador te dejé las cosas para la cena, sé que la podrás preparar sin problemas, bueno nos vemos mañana

- Si señora Ketchum, no se preocupe - Se despidió la chica, Delia salió de la casa

Ash era un mar de nervios, a pesar de que todo el día había estado percibiendo ese aroma no se acostumbraba y cada vez le costaba más evitar a Misty.

- Bueno Ash, lo mejor será que vaya preparando la cena - Dijo Misty muy contenta

Ash la miró fijamente - Aja - Ash tomó a Misty del brazo

_-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Ash?_

Ash no dijo nada y solo la jalo hacia él, la tomó de la cintura y la besó - _Te Amo Misty Te Amo._

- Ash

- ¿Si?

- ¡Ash reacciona!

Ash reacciono dándose cuenta que todo había sido una jugarreta de su alborotada mente.

- Ash ¿Qué te pasa? te pregunté que si querías ¿arroz o solo el guisado?

-¿Eh? ¡Así! los dos por favor - Respondió nervioso - _¡Vamos Ash! ¿Qué te pasa?_ - Se reprimió mentalmente

- Bueno voy a preparar la cena

- Si bueno yo me voy a bañar

- ¿Ahorita?

- Si ¿porque?

- No por nada, es que el agua ha de estar helada, con eso que tarda en calentarse

- Así mejor - Dijo Ash en voz baja

- ¿Qué?

- Nada digo que así cuando te bañes ya va estar caliente jaja - Se sobó la nuca nervioso

- Bueno gracias - Misty se volteó y se fue a la cocina.

Ash la recorrió con la mirada de abajo para arriba - A ti… - Ash se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, así que agito la cabeza para reaccionar - ¡Vamos Ash tranquilízate! - Se regañó en voz baja

Después de una helada ducha Ash salió más calmado, así que fue a su cuarto - Maldición que es lo que me pasa, ¡No entiendo! - Se rascó la cabeza de forma frustrada

- ¡ASH YA VAMOS A CENAR!

- ¡Si ya voy! - Ash se acabó de vestir y bajo a cenar con su amiga, la cena fue muy tranquila y pacífica, Ash ya tenía la mente en paz a pesar de seguir detectando ese aroma, se mantuvo en control, lo que no sabía era que le duraría poco el gusto.

Ash se levantó y tomo su plato junto con el de Misty - Bien estuvo ¡delicioso! gracias Misty yo lavaré los platos ¿De acuerdo?

Misty afirmó con la cabeza - Bueno, yo me voy a dar un baño, ya bajo

A la mente de Ash llegó un _flashazo_ de una Misty en toalla, lo que lo distrajo provocando que se le resbalaran unos cubiertos y chocaran con los platos

-¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si no te preocupes - Rió nervioso evitando mirarla

Después de lavar los trastes Ash decidió distraer su mente con una película.

- Bien veamos ¿mmm? ya se una de Jackie Chan ¡sí! - Tomó el disco de la caja y lo puso en el DVD

Ash se sentó poniendo uno de sus brazos en el descansa brazos y el otro en el respaldo del sillón, con el brazo que tenía en el descansa brazos tomó el control para dar inicio a la película.

Ash veía el inicio de la película muy atento, pero de la nada le volvió a llegar ese delicioso aroma - Y ¿qué estamos viendo? - Ash escuchó la pregunta que venía de detrás de él, así que volteó

Por un momento creyó que su corazón se había detenido, al ver a su amiga pelirroja que traía un short de mezclilla, playera sin mangas, el pelo suelto y descalza.

- Eh, eh, es esta, bueno, esta, quiero decir, es una película de acción de… - Tragó saliva - Mucha acción – Habló con una voz temblorosa

- ¡Ah! qué bien - Misty sonrió y se sentó junto a Ash

Ash se puso muy nervioso el aroma había aumentado – Si…

Misty miro a su alrededor - ¿Mmm? Oye Ash ¿no preparaste palomitas?

Ash la miró quedando encantado con esa expresión de súplica de su amiga – No, pero ahora te traigo - Sin pensarlo más, Ash se levantó a preparar las palomitas para complacer a su amiga

Ash estaba delante del horno esperando a que las palomitas se acabarán de preparar - "_No te preocupes yo las preparo_" - Se burló de sí mismo - ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Ash suspiró - Bueno aprovechando que estoy aquí, voy a llevar algo de tomar

Ash llevó las palomitas y unos refrescos para evitar que se ahogaran, mientras veían la película comían de las palomitas las cuales poco a poco se fueron acabando, cuando quedaban pocas Ash rozó la mano de Misty, se miraron.

Misty lo miró y le sonrió, Ash la miro y comenzó a bajar la mano del respaldo del sillón lentamente hasta el hombro de Misty al tocarla la apretó ligeramente hacia él, Ash se comenzó acercar a ella de forma lenta siendo jalado por ese irresistible aroma, pero se detuvo - Jaja la película esta genial ¿verdad? - Desvío la mirada nervioso y sonrojado

Misty lo miró sin entender que le pasabas y cambió su mirada por una de enojo - Si muy genial, bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Ketchum

- Pero Misty, aún no termina la película

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! - Grito enojada

Ash se hizo hacia atrás asustado - De acuerdo - Misty subió y Ash solo la miró - ¡Demonios! - Se golpeó la frente con la mano - ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No lo entiendo!

Ash se levantó y quitó la película, subió al cuarto, pero antes de entrar pese a que la puerta estaba cerrada volvió a detectar ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco - ¿Feromonas?

Ash entro al cuarto muy serio, Misty estaba sentada en la cama ella solo lo miró de reojo.

Ash le correspondía dormir en el suelo como normalmente lo hacía cada que había visitas y más ahora que ya no tenía esa útil litera, en su lugar había una enorme cama queen size, así que se dirigió a su improvisada cama - ¡Hasta mañana Ash! - Dijo Misty molesta

Ash miró a Misty de una forma diferente la cual ella notó, se acercó a ella de forma decidida - ¡¿Qué quieres Ketchum?! - Preguntó ella con tono altanero

Ash no dijo nada solo la tomó por los hombros haciendo que se parara lentamente, Misty lo miró sin entender su comportamiento

- **A ti** - Susurró Ash para luego arrebatarle un beso a Misty, el cual fue correspondido casi de inmediato cuando la mente de Misty procesó todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ash siguió besándola sin separarse, con ambas manos la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, lentamente se dejaba llevar por ese delicioso aroma, que lo guió hasta el cuello de Misty el cual besaba de forma delicada y con una pasión casi palpable

Misty se dejaba llevar por el momento, por mucho tiempo había deseado que el contacto entre ellos llegara a ese grado

- Ash - Hablo en un susurro que se ahogó ante la situación – Ash, espera - En un momento de lucidez quiso detener el apasionado momento, pero Ash no parecía escucharla el continuaba recorriendo con sus labios al cuerpo de Misty - Ash espera un poco - Volvió a tratar de hablar, pero Ash continuó pasando del cuello a la oreja, Misty solo suspiraba y cerraba los ojos sin poder detenerlo

Ash regresó a los labios de Misty, con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y sus brazos

Misty llevó sus manos a la nuca de Ash, para profundizar más esos besos que se estaban saliendo de control, en una pequeña oportunidad se separaron sólo unos cuantos centímetros, su respiración era entrecortada y agitada - Ash debemos controlarnos o esto se saldrá de nuestras manos

Ash sonrió - Misty solo eso he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo

Misty abrió al máximo los ojos - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Misty, desde hace mucho que me di cuenta que te amo y desde entonces cada vez que te veo solo eso hago: controlarme.

- Ash - Hablo con un tono de sorpresa ante la confesión - Ash yo...

Ash le puso su dedo índice en la boca para hacerla callar - Shhh ya no me voy a controlar - Estiró el brazo para encontrar el interruptor y apagar la luz - Misty te amo - Dijo con el tono más dulce que conocía y en un momento de pasión la cargo depositándola lentamente sobre la cama

Misty no lo soltaba, provocando que el peso de Ash se recargara levemente sobre ella.

Ash seguía detectando ese aroma pero con una nueva intensidad que lo guiaba para empezar a despojarse de su ropa y las de Misty sin dejar de besarla ni un solo momento, poco a poco fueron quedando desnudos y ambos se envolvieron en las sábanas siendo guiados por sus emociones y manejados por ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro, logrando así consumar su amor.

Al día siguiente ambos se encontraban dormidos en esa enorme cama, envueltos por las sábanas, desnudos y abrazados.

Hasta que alguien toco la puerta - Ash, Misty ¿ya se levantaron? - Se escuchó la voz de Delia desde afuera

- No mamá - contestó Ash aún somnoliento

- Pues ya levántense que ya casi está el desayuno

- Si - Contesto Ash abrazándose aún más a Misty

-¿Quién era? - Preguntó Misty aun con los ojos cerrados

- Mi mamá

Ash y Misty se despertaron de golpe - ¡Tu/mi ¡MAMÁ! - Ash miró la habitación la cual era un desastre

Misty se levantó tapándose con las sábanas - ¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora qué?

- Tranquila, no pasa nada

Misty se enojó y le lanzó su ropa a la cara - Como que tranquila, vístete

- ¡Si, si ya voy! - Ash se colocó su ropa interior y su pantalón.

De repente se movió la manija de la puerta - ¡Oh no! ¡Tú mamá! rápido sal por la ventana

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Solo hazlo!

- Esta bien ya voy - Ash se lanzó por la ventana con su playera en la mano, cayendo sobre unos arbustos - ¡Au! eso dolió

Mientras que Misty se acababa de vestir Delia volvió a tocar la puerta - Chicos ya está el desayuno, bajen ya

Misty termino de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo - Ya voy señora ketchum - Misty salió del cuarto, cuidando que no se viera el desastre que había dentro, al salir se encontró con Delia que estaba por bajar las escaleras

- Buenos días Misty ¿y Ash?

Misty se puso nerviosa - ¿Ash? a si él ya bajo

- ¿En serio? No lo vi, bueno vamos a desayunar

Ambas bajaron rumbo a la cocina, mientras que Ash se levantaba de los arbustos y cuando lo logró miro a su alrededor, se colocó la playera para luego entrar a la casa - ¡Fiuf! Espero que...

-¡ASH! - Gritó Delia a su hijo

Ash volteó nervioso, su mama lo miraba de forma severa - ¿Si mamá?

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho? ¡Que no andes descalzo por la casa!

Ash se calmó al entender que le gritaban por una razón diferente a la que él esperaba - ¡Si mamá ya voy!

- ¡Apresúrate! que el desayuno ya está - Delia camino hacia la cocina y de tras de ella venía Misty quien se quedó parada al pie de la escalera mirando a Ash

Ash la miró a los ojos completamente cautivado y recibiendo otra vez ese aroma que tanto lo alteraba - Hola Misty - Fue lo único que atino a decir, antes de acercarse a ella.

Misty lo miró muy sonrojada al recordar su reciente encuentro que habían tenido - Hola Ash - Misty no se movió, así que Ash se acercó más siendo jalado por ese aroma

Ash la acorraló tomándola por los hombros, la acercó y la besó.

Ash sonrió y miró a Misty - Buenos días - La mano de Ash paso de sus hombros a la espalda jalándola más hacia él

Pero la cercanía se rompió cuando la mamá de Ash los volvió a llamar, ambos reaccionaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Durante el desayuno Delia los miró extrañada de su comportamiento, ya que ninguno de ellos decía nada, normalmente o se la pasaban platicando o discutiendo.

- Bueno ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Se enojaron otra vez? ¿O qué pasa?

Ambos agacharon la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo sin saber que contestar - ¡No nada de eso mamá! lo que pasa es que...

De pronto se escuchó la puerta - ¡Yo abro! - Ash salió corriendo para abrir la puerta

Delia y Misty se quedaron ahí sin decir nada.

Ash abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien podría ser su salvación

- Hola Ash

- ¡Brock! - Ash no dijo nada y salió corriendo llevándose a rastras a Brock

Ash se llevó a Brock lejos de su casa

-¡Ash! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier persona Ash soltó a Brock – Rápido, dime como se neutralizan

Brock lo miró integrado sin entender a qué se refería su amigo - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Como que de que hablo? ¡De las feromonas!

- ¡Ah ya! ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Por qué me están volviendo loco! Por favor Brock tienes que ayudarme - Suplico

Brock se quedó pensando por un momento - A ver, tranquilízate y cuéntame que te pasa ¿por qué quieres neutralizar las feromonas?

Ash suspiró - Lo que pasa es que bueno, este, yo...

- ¿Que pasa Ash? ya dime.

Ash le dio la espalda a Brock -Bueno yo y Misty pues nos besamos – Susurró

Brock no lo escucho - ¿Qué?

Ash se desesperó - ¡Que Misty y yo nos besamos! - Grito desesperado

Brock lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y bueno ayer estábamos solos y bueno ella y yo pues...

A Brock se le borró esa sonrisa quedándose frío - Ash no me digas que ella y tu...

Ash solo afirmó con la cabeza - Si Brock, por eso es que debo neutralizar a las feromonas

Brock suspiro - Bueno te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala, la mala es que las feromonas no se pueden neutralizar

- ¿Y cuál es la buena?

Brock soltó una risilla - Que no son feromonas lo que te hace actuar así

Ash lo miro sorprendido - ¡¿CÓMO?!

- Si, al parecer los seres humanos no producimos feromonas, lo que tú tienes se llama Amor combinado con hormonas solo eso

- ¿Entonces ese aroma?

- ¿Aroma? ¿Qué aroma?

- Lo que pasa es que he estado percibiendo un aroma cuando estoy con Misty que me ha hecho comportarme así

- ¡No Ash! eso es solo la atracción que sientes por ella y con respecto "al aroma" solo es el olor corporal que tiene ella

- ¿Entonces? eso quiere decir que...

- ¡Sí! no te estas volviendo loco, ya estás loco, por ella - Rió de forma burlona

Ash de la impresión cayó desmayado.

Brock se acercó - ¿Ash? ¡Ash! ¡Vamos amigo reacciona! ¡ASH!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola bueno otro poco y se cumple casi un mes desde la ultima vez que publique jajaj =) pero bien aquí estoy jaja espero que les guste este capitulo gracias saludos._

* * *

Capítulo 7: Guía

Era un día normal en ciudad Celeste, su líder de gimnasio se encontraba haciendo sus tareas de limpieza hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, Misty se dirigió a ella para abrirla

- ¿Si?

- Hola buenos días, soy de paqueterías Pidgeot, busco a la señorita Misty

Cuando Misty abrió la puerta vio a un señor que traía una pequeña caja y una tablilla.

- Hola vengo a entregarle este paquete

- ¡¿Ah mí?!

El señor la miro curioso - ¿Es usted la señorita Misty, líder del gimnasio Celeste y entrenadora de pokemons de agua?

- Bueno si, pero...

- En ese caso es para usted - El mensajero le dio la caja - Firme aquí por favor - Pidió señalando el pie de una hoja - Eso es todo, que tenga un buen día

- Gracias - Misty cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una de las mesas de la sala de espera.

Daisy fue con ella - Hola hermanita ¿qué haces?

- Hola, aquí que me llegó este paquete

Daisy se acercó curiosa - ¿Y qué es?

- No lo sé

- Pues ábrelo, no me dejes con la curiosidad ¡Anda! Ábrelo

Misty cedió ante la impaciencia de su hermana y lo abrió - ¿Mmm? - Al abrirlo Misty y Daisy vieron un letrero que decía felicidades al quitarlo, se encontraron muchas bolitas de unisel que protegía lo que venía dentro.

Daisy miró el letrero y detrás de él, encontró un sobré que estaba pegado - Mira Misty - Daisy le entrego a su hermana el sobre

Misty lo tomó y lo abrió - Veamos que dice:

_"Felicidades señorita Misty ha ganado una visita guiada por Unova, usted visitará las ciudades principales con un guía que le mostrará la región y sus mejores zonas turísticas._

_Es preciso aclarar que este premio es único e intransferible, es por eso que el día 18 un auto pasara por usted para llevarla al aeropuerto Muchas felicidades"_

_Posdata: en el paquete se encuentran los boletos e intinerario._

Misty revisó el resto del paquete donde encontró sus boletos y otros papeles - ¡Qué bien! voy a prepararme

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Claro que sí, voy aprovechar el premio además, ya me merezco unas vacaciones - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - Daisy la miró extrañada, normalmente Misty no dejaría así de la nada el gimnasio, aunque hubiera un premio así - Voy a preparar todo, solo falta una semana para que vengan por mí - Daisy no dijo más y sólo la vio irse, al poco rato subió para ver a su hermana.

Daisy entró y se recargó en la puerta - Bueno ya dímelo

Misty la miro sin entender - ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Dime ¿por qué tan de repente aceptas algo así cuando, tu casi no tomas vacaciones?

Misty suspiró - Bien no te voy a mentir, he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta y no la voy a desaprovechar

Daisy entendió a su hermana - ¿Es por él? ¿Verdad?

Misty asintió - Si es por él, él se encuentra en esa región y voy ir a verlo

Daisy sonrió - Bien en ese caso espero que todo salga bien - Abrazó de forma tierna a su hermana

Misty acepto el abrazo y sonrió - Gracias

Daisy la soltó y antes de salir la miró - ¡Ah! y por favor me saludas a mi cuñado, cuando lo veas - Misty se sonrojo al escuchar eso y no digo nada.

**-XxXxX-**

Pasaron los días y Misty trataba de comunicarse con Ash, pero no lo logró, no sabía nada de él y se acercaba el día en el que partiría.

Cuando llegó el tan esperado día, Misty se despidió de sus hermanas - Bien nos vemos pronto cuídense mucho y cuiden del gimnasio mientras no estoy

Violeta miró a su hermana despreocupada - Ya no te apures hermanita, todo va a estar bien

Lily la abrazó - ¡Sí! nosotras nos encargamos y no te atrevas a regresar si sigues siendo soltera ¿eh? - Le guiñó un ojo, Misty se puso roja como tomate

- Bien cuídate - Pidió Daisy, de repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta - Deben ser los que vienen por ti

- ¡Sí! vamos - Misty y sus hermanas se dirigieron a la puerta

Y al abrirla se encontraron con un joven y una limosina - Buenas tardes, vengo por la señorita Misty

Misty dio un paso adelante con su maleta - ¡Soy yo!

El joven hizo una reverencia - Es un placer, déjeme ayudarle con su equipaje – El chico tomo la maleta para colocarla en la cajuela

- Gracias, bueno nos vemos me comunicare con ustedes cuando llegue - El joven se acercó a la limosina y le abrió la puerta, Misty entró y se acomodó.

- No puedo creer que otra vez vaya a salir de casa - Sonrió muy contenta

El joven subió y encendió la limosina - Disculpe la descortesía, yo soy Cilan y seré su acompañante a lo largo del viaje - Reveló el joven su identidad con una sonrisa

Misty sonrió - Mucho justo Cilan - Contesto Misty, que no conocía al joven

Después de llegar al aeropuerto y subir al transporte que los llevaría hacia Unova, Misty para hacer más ameno el viaje quiso entablar conversación con su acompañante

- Y dime Cilan ¿tú de dónde eres?

- Bueno yo soy de ciudad Gres

- ¿Ciudad Gres?

- ¡Sí! Es una de las ciudades de Unova, es muy bonito lugar - Misty asintió y miró por la ventana de forma curiosa, hasta que Cilan le habló - Disculpe ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro dime

- Bueno ya que usted es de Kanto, tal vez sepa...

- ¿Saber? ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Usted conoce a un entrenado llamado Ash Ketchum?

Misty lo miró sorprendida - Si - contesto extrañada

Cilan sonrió para sí mismo - Ya veo

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? acaso ¿lo conoce?

Cilan negó con la cabeza - No solo he oído hablar de él, pero dígame ¿cómo es?

Misty pensó por un momento - Bueno él es muy impulsivo, se deja llevar por sus emociones lo que provoca que se meta en problemas, pero es muy bueno y ayuda a quien lo necesita

Cilan sonrió - Bueno tal parece que los rumores eran ciertos, bien prepárese señorita, ya casi llegamos

Misty asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó para el aterrizaje

Una vez en tierra ambos salieron del aeropuerto, en la salida había una chica de tés morena con un letrero que decía "Cilan"

Cilan la miró - Por aquí señorita Misty por favor

Misty lo siguió hasta llegar con la chica que vestía de forma semiformal

- Hola señorita Misty, sea bienvenida a la región Unova

- Muchas gracias

- Vengan, es por aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Iris

Misty le sonrió - Es un placer Iris, pero díganme ¿A dónde vamos?

Cilan se adelantó - Por ahora iremos a su hotel para que se registre y después iremos a comer

- ¡Sí! y mañana un guía la llevara a recorrer la ciudad

Misty asintió - Me párese bien, pero ¿quién va a ser mi guía?

Cilan e Iris se miraron – Eee, uno de los mejores - Contestaron ambos

Misty no preguntó más así que los siguió y así el día continuó sin mayor novedad

Al día siguiente Misty se levantó y se arregló para ir a su visita guiada, salió de su cuarto encontrándose con Iris - Buenos días señorita

- Buenos días Iris - Iris la llevó al comedor del hotel para desayunar, después de eso se dirigieron a la entrada donde un chico los esperaba

El chico miró a Misty - Buenos días señorita Misty ¿Cómo amaneció?

Misty lo miró fijamente, era un chico de cabellera rubia peinado hacia la derecha, de su misma estatura, usaba unas gafas de sol, unos vaqueros, tenis, playera y chaleco

- Bien y usted ¿Es?

- Oh claro mi nombre es... Eddy y seré su guía

- Mucho gusto Eddy y gracias

- Bien si me sigue por favor, Cilan vámonos

Cilan que estaba junto a el reaccionó - ¡Ah! si, Iris ya es hora

Cilan trajo un automóvil con el cual se transportarían por la ciudad, Misty subió al auto junto con Iris y Eddy

Eddy subió de copiloto y conforme recorrían la ciudad le indicaba a Misty lo que había en el lugar. Ya más tarde dio la hora para comer, Eddy volteó a ver a Misty que estaba mirando por la ventana como buscando algo

- Señorita Misty ¿Desea ir ya a comer o que sigamos recorriendo la ciudad?

Misty lo volteó a ver - ¡Ah! la verdad es que si, ya tengo un poco de hambre

- Bien Cilan vamos al restaurante – Pidió Eddy

Cilan sonrió - ¡Claro que sí!

Cuando llegaron Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida - Es, es ¡Un restaurante de comida francesa!

Eddy afirmó con la cabeza - Así es, bien vamos – Se inclinó dando una reverencia y cediendo el paso como todo un caballero

Al entrar Misty quedó boquiabierta nunca había visto un restaurante tan elegante - ¡Este lugar es increíble!

Eddy sonrió - Espero que sea de su agrado - Se acercó a la recepción especificando su reservación, sin más los llevaron a la mesa, Eddy se adelantó abriendo la silla para que Misty se sentará

- Gracias Eddy

- No es nada. Ahora disfrute los alimentos que han sido escogidos por uno de los mejores conocedores - Eddy se hizo a un lado

De la cocina salió Cilan con un grupo de meseros que, llevaban unos carritos con charolas tapadas - Permítame presentarle sus Alimentos como entrada le ofrecemos un Vichyssoise, es una de las cremas frías de patata y puerro más famosas del mundo, es deliciosa una esquisitez culinaria que llevara a su paladar a un viaje de sabor - Mientras Cilan describía el platillo, Eddy no dejaba de mirar a Misty

Misty al percatarse lo miró, el desvío la mirada y se retiró

Después de una exquisita comida salieron del restaurante - Bien nos veremos mañana señorita Misty - Dijo Cilan mientras se inclinaba en forma de despedida

- ¿Que acaso no vienes al resto del recorrido?

- No yo tengo otras cosas por hacer con su permiso, Iris vámonos – Iris se puso a un lado de Cilan y se despidió.

- Bien señorita vamos, tenemos una parada más por hacer - Dijo Eddy abriéndole la puerta

Misty lo miró curiosa - ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- Vamos ir a la costa y al faro de la ciudad

- ¡En serio! genial, y ¿puedo ir adelante?

- ¿Eh? Claro ¿por qué no? - Misty subió, Eddy cerró la puerta y subió para manejar

En el camino Misty no dejaba de ver por la ventana como buscando algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Eddy

- Señorita Misty ¿Se siente bien?

- Ah, sí sólo que...

- ¿Buscaba algo?

- A decir verdad si

- ¿Qué cosa buscaba? Tal vez pueda ayudarla

Misty suspiro - Mmm disculpa ¿tú has oído hablar acerca de Ash Ketchum?

Eddy la miró curioso - ¿Ash Ketchum?

- Si

- Bueno si pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Es que vine aquí de vacaciones y para intentar encontrarlo

- ¿Es su novio?

Misty suspiró con decepción - No solo un buen amigo

- Oh ya veo, bueno tal vez lo encuentre pronto, el tour es para conocer Unova, en una de esas lo encuentra

Misty agacho la cabeza – Si… tal vez

- Bien, llegamos - Eddy estacionó el auto cerca de la playa

Misty levantó la mirada encontrándose con la inmensidad del mar - ¡Guau! es hermoso

Eddy se bajó y le abrió la puerta extendiendo su mano para que Misty bajara - Vamos - Caminaron por la playa hasta llegar al faro - Bien ya estamos aquí, subamos

Misty siguió a Eddy - Y Eddy ¿Desde hace cuánto que eres guía? - Preguntó mientras seguían subiendo

Eddy la miró - Bueno no hace mucho - Eddy abrió la puerta para salir al exterior

Cuando se abrió la puerta Misty sintió la brisa marina que movía su pelo - ¡Es hermoso! - Se acercó a la baranda

Eddy cerró la puerta - Si casi como tú

Misty al escucharlo lo miro - ¡¿Qué?!

Eddy se acercó - Oh Misty, no sabes como esperaba este momento - Eddy se acercó y le tomó las manos

- ¡Pero que te crees tú!

Eddy solo la miro - Tu guía - Sin más se acercó y la beso

Misty por un momento se dejó llevar, pero después de unas micras de segundo reaccionó, soltando una enorme y fuerte cachetada a Eddy - ¡Pero qué demonios te crees!

Eddy estaba en el suelo, sus gafas se le habían caído - ¡Te lo dije! tu guía - La miró

Misty se quedó fría al ver sus ojos eran de un iris color caramelo y tenía unas marcas debajo de ellos que antes eran cubiertas por las gafas de sol - ¡No puede ser!

"Eddy" se levantó - Bueno debí imaginar que reaccionarías así, típico en ti - Se sujetó la cabellera dorada y se la quitó dejando ver su cabello obscuro que estaba "peinado" hacia atrás, agito la cabeza provocando que se alborotara

Misty lo miró fijamente - ¡Haaaa!

- Hola Misty, emm… ¿Sorpresa?

- ¡ASH!

- Si hola, espero que te haya gustado tu día; me la pase planean... - Recibió otro golpe, pero más fuerte que el anterior - ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – Se sobó la mejilla

Misty lo sujeto de la ropa - ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves hacerme esto?!

Ash era agitado por una muy furiosa Misty – Es… pe, ra… es, to tie, ne… una ex, pli, ca, ción - Misty lo soltó

- Pues más te vale y que sea una extraordinaria explicación

A Ash le daban vueltas la cabeza así que se la sujetó con una de sus manos – Bueno, no se sí sea extraordinaria, pero si es una explicación - Se levantó

Misty lo miraba enojada - ¡Explica!

- Si ya voy, lo que paso es que, bueno hace como unas cuatro semanas mientras acampaba con Cilan e Iris

- Un momento como que ¿Acampabas con ellos?

- Bueno es que estoy viajando con ellos y no te los había presentado

- Será porque ni siquiera me has marcado desde que estas aquí - Dijo Misty muy molesta

- ¿Sabes que tan difícil es comunicarse desde aquí a Celeste? - Misty se cruzó de brazos - Como sea lo que paso fue que...

**FLASHBACK**

_Me encontraba triste de no haberte podido hablar, yo creía que no se notaba, pero…_

_Ash tenía la mirada baja, así que Cilan se acercó - Ash ¿qué te pasa?_

_Ash reaccionó - ¿Eh? No_ nada

_Iris lo miró – Ash, has estado muy distraído, no has comido bien_

_Ash levantó la mirada - ¿En serio? ni me había dado cuenta_

_- Es exactamente a eso a lo que nos referimos - Comentó Cilan_

_Ash sabía que no tenía caso ocultarlo y tal vez contarlo le ayudaría - Si tienen razón, hay algo que me está molestando, es que desde que estoy aquí en Unova no me he podido comunicar con Misty_

_- ¿Misty? - Preguntaron Cilan e Iris_

_Cilan lo miró dudoso - ¿Quién es Misty?_

_Ash sonrió nostálgico - Es mi mejor amiga - Su mirada cambio a una brillosa y con ilusión, Pikachu no había dicho nada pero se colocó junto a Ash y le sonrió, Ash entendió el gesto de su amigo como un consuelo _

_Iris se quedó pensando por un momento - Y ¿Por qué no la llamas?_

_- Lo he intentado pero no se sí no hay señal o qué, pero no sale la llamada_

_Cilan se quedó pensando por un momento - ¡Ya sé! _

_Ash lo miró - ¿Qué pasa Cilan?_

_- ¿Por qué no… le dices que venga?_

_Ash decayó nuevamente - Ojalá pero es la líder de un gimnasio y no puede_

_Cilan sonrió – Bueno, tal si vez pueda _

_Ash lo miró curioso - ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?_

_- En realidad es muy sencillo, la liga te da permisos, ya sabes por vacaciones, en casos de enfermedades, incapacidad por maternidad o premios_

_Ash sonrió - Jaja que bien, espera… ella no está enferma _

_Iris sonrió - Pero queda otra opción ¿no?_

_Ash lo pensó por un momento - ¡NO ELLA NO VA TENER HIJOS!_

_Iris y Cilan se golpearon la frente con la mano - ¡NO ASH CILAN SE REFERÍA AL PREMIO! - Le grito Iris - No puedo creer que seas tan infantil_

_Ash entendió - Haaa pero..._

_- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Cilan_

_- ¿Cómo va ganar un premio?_

_Cilan sonrió - Bueno eso depende, si tan solo tuviéramos suficiente dinero_

_Ash lo miro curioso - ¿Cómo cuánto? - Cilan hizo cuentas en un papel y se lo entrego - ¿Eso? Sólo eso se necesita para que venga - Cilan le asintió a Ash - ¡Hagámoslo! _

_Cilan e Iris lo miraron sorprendido - ¿Tienes esa cantidad?_

_Ash miro a pikachu y sonrieron - ¡Sí! es parte de lo que ahorrado, pero si tengo eso y un poco más _

_Cilan sonrió - En ese caso hagámoslo - Los tres juntaron sus manos - ¡Sí!_

_Y así fue como Cilan se le ocurrió mandar el paquete y a mí el resto_

**FLASHBACK **

Misty miraba a Ash muy atenta - Pero ¿por qué el disfraz?

Ash se rascó la nuca - Es que, iba a ser sorpresa - La tomó de la mano

Misty sonrió - Pues vaya sorpresa ¿y el beso? era parte de la sorpresa

- Jaja bueno, eso, yo, es que, sólo me deje llevar - Ash la jaló hacia él - Misty yo te quiero, quiero ser tu guía en la región y de tu corazón ¿Aceptarías?

Misty lo miró - Acepto que seas mi guía en la región, del resto ya veremos, aún estoy enojada por lo que me hiciste

Ash agacho la cabeza - Oh

Misty lo miró, se le acerco y de forma rápida le dio un beso en la boca - ¿Nos vamos? - Salió corriendo

Ash la miro salir - ¡Espera! vas a necesitar a tu guía - Salió corriendo tras de ella dejando su disfraz en el suelo.

* * *

_Bien los veo pronto en la letra __**CH **__cuídense._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lectores bien pues aquí les tengo otro capitulo, nadamas que esta vez Andyelric no lo pudo revisar, pero espero que quede bien y esto va a ser como un ensayo para el final y mi graduación en la escuela de redacción de Andyelric jaja y algún comentario pues es bien recibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Chicas

Era una noche casi silenciosa y en un bar del centro de ciudad Viridian se encontraba un grupo de chicos jugando domino.

Un mesero se acercó a ellos - Disculpen van a desear otra ronda de... - Se les quedo mirando

Uno de ellos levantó la mano - ¡Sí! de refrescos yo invito

- Huy si por favor, no te vayas a quedar pobre Ash

- Que te digo Drew, yo no tomo, pero está bien si quieres otra cosa pídela, yo te la invito

Drew cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza - No gracias así estoy bien

Un tercer chico levantó la mano - Tráigame un Cornead soleon por favor

El cuarto chico soltó una gran risa burlona - Jaja no marches Gary ¿vas a tomar vino?

Gary levantó una de sus cejas - Si, Alan el que a ti no te guste la degustación de vinos, no quiere decir que a los demás tampoco

Alan se volvió a reír - ¿Degustación? ¡Por favor! Eso sólo es un pretexto para tomar

Gary lo miro molesto - Entiende que es una muy fina disciplina

- ¡Oh sí! claro de camino aquí vi a unos chicos practicarla con bolsas de papel - Dijo de forma irónica

Gary puso cara de fastidio - Ja que gracioso, déjame decirte que muchas personas importantes lo hacen Ministros, Cenadores, Embajadores...

- Huy justo las personas que todos queremos ver ebrios, entre ellos no hay algún conductor de camión escolar - Gary lo miro molesto sin decir nada - Bueno a mí solo el refresco gracias - Pidió Alan al mesero

El mesero tomo nota de todo - Esta bien - se retiró

- Bien ¿quién tiene la mula? - Pregunto Ash

- Hay te hablan Gary - Dijo Alan con una sonrisa burlona

Gary se molestó - ¡Bueno ya! No

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡No te hagas!

Alan lo miro sin hacer ningún gesto - ¿Ya viste tus fichas? - Le señalo con su dedo índice

- ¿Mmm? Gary checo sus fichas - ¡Oh! - Gary se sonrojó apenado - ¡Si yo la tengo!

Drew sonrió - Bueno me toca - Tiro su jugada - Y pasando a otra cosa ¿cómo les ha ido con las chicas?

Era el turno de Ash - Muy bien Misty no me ha golpeado en la última semana - Observo sus fichas - Bien ¡aquí esta! - Acomodo su ficha

Alan suspiro mientras observaba sus fichas - Yo estaría mejor si Dawn no fuera tan celosa - Tomo su ficha para colocarla - La otra vez se enojó por que mire a una chica que iba pasando

- Ja eso te pasa por no tener cuidado - Comento Gary buscando una ficha para seguir el juego - Aprende de mi

Alan lo miro - ¿Aprender qué? A doblegarme o le pregunto a Duplica que te hizo

- Ja,ja, muy gracioso Alan - Coloco su ficha

Drew miro el juego - Al menos ustedes no fueron toda la semana de compras, porque May no tenía que ponerse - Tomo una de sus fichas - Aún me duelen los brazos de todo lo que cargué - Coloco su ficha, movió su hombro en círculos sosteniéndolo con su mano

Ash miro a Drew - Tu cuando menos saliste yo tuve que estar cerca de seis horas en el gimnasio, limpiando el lugar - Miro el juego y luego sus fichas - ¡Rayos! voy a tener que comer - Tomo un ficha del montón - Todo para que pudiéramos estar solo un rato juntos, ¡Al fin! - A la tercera ficha salió la que necesitaba

Alan se rió - Si es increíble lo que hacemos por las chicas, bueno unos más que otros - Coloco su ficha

Gary tomo una ficha del montón - Si, que ven a mi show - Coloco con fuerza la ficha

Drew tomo otra de sus fichas - Que cuida a mi hermano - Coloco su ficha haciéndola sonar

- ¡Oh!, por favor limpia la piscina - Reclamo de forma burlona mientras colocaba su ficha

Alan tomo otras de sus fichas - Sabes que no me gusta usar eso.. - Dijo haciendo muecas y cambiando su voz por una más aguda, Todos lo miraron - ¿Qué? era una chamarra que le regale, no sean mal pensados

Los demás sonrieron, Gary tomo otra ficha del montón - Si como no, como sea sigo sin creer lo que hacemos por ellas - Tomo otra y la coloco

Drew sonrió al ver su juego - Y todo a cambio de que unos besos - Coloco su ficha

Ash tomo su ficha - Caricias - Coloco su ficha

Era el turno de Alan - Y unas noches de... ¡Demonios! - Tomo una ficha del montón - Saben yo creo que debemos cambiar esto - Tomo otra y la coloco en el juego

Ash lo miro mientras que Gary buscaba una ficha que encajara con el juego - Pero si siempre jugamos domino - Gary coloco su ficha

- ¡No Ash! Alan se refiera a que debemos cambiar las cosas con las chicas - Dijo Drew entusiasmado - ¡Si hay que imponernos! - Miro sus fichas - Me lleva... paso

Ash coloco su ficha - ¡Liberarnos!

El mesero trajo las bebidas a todos en un vaso con hielos a excepción de Gary a quien le trajeron una copa.

- ¡Si y revelarnos! - Alan Coloco su ficha

Los cuatro levantaron su bebida - ¡Sí! - Chocaron los vasos y la copa

En ese momento algo sonó - ¿Mmm? ¿De quién es ese pokegear? - Pregunto Drew

Todos miraron a Gary - Creo que es el mío - Gary tomo el pokegear y al verlo su expresión cambio - Permítanme un momento - Dio unos pasos lejos de la mesa

Alan vio a Ash y a Drew, colocando su mano en la oreja en forma de celular - "Hola amorcito" - Dijo en tono burlón

Gary contesto - Hola amorcito

Ash, Drew y Alan se rieron. Gary les hizo señas de que se callaran - Claro que estaba pensando en ti, yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa - Se calló por un momento escuchando a su novia - ¡Claro que voy ir a mañana! Sabes que me encanta ir a tus espectáculos

Los otros tres al oírlo soltaron una enorme carcajada, Gary los miro molesto.

- ¿Enserio? Claro voy para allá, no tardo, te quiero, no yo más, no yo más...

- ¡Ya cuelga! - Le grito Ash burlándose

- Si ahorita nos vemos, yo más, que no yo más

- Esto es cuento de nunca acabar - Comento Drew,

Gary colgó y se acercó con ellos - Bueno amigos nos vemos

Ash lo miro - Qué, qué como que ya te vas

- ¡Claro!

Drew lo miro - Espérate, como tú te vas primero y sin que se acabe el juego te toca pagar - Señalo la mesa

- ¡¿Qué?!

Alan tomo una paleta de un recipiente de vidrio que estaba en la mesa - Lo siento pero sabes cómo es esto - Destapo la paleta y se la llevo a la boca

Gary saco su cartera y sonrió - Esta bien ahí está, dejan la propina ¡eh!

Alan saco la paleta de su boca haciéndola girar con sus dedos - Pero dinos ¿porque te vas tan temprano? - La pregunta con un leve tono sarcástico

Gary sonrió - Porque hoy me toca… - Rio mientras se colocaba su chamarra - Nos vemos

- Hoy te toca, jaja, ¡te toca bañar a dito! - Los tres chicos se rieron

- Sigan riendo ya verán me la van a pagar - Gary sonrió de forma maliciosa, saliendo del bar

Alan le extendió la mano a Ash - Págame

Ash saco su cartera y suspiro - Ten son los 100

Alan los tomo - Gracias amigo

Drew los miro sin entender - ¿Qué le debías dinero?

- No es que apostamos que Gary no se iría temprano, incluso si le marcaban, pero ya ves perdí

Drew se rió - Ash solo a ti se te ocurre apostarle a él... - El pokegear de Drew sonó - ¿Mmm? - Drew tomo su pokegear - ¿Si bueno? ¡Deberás! - En su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa - Si, si voy para allá - Colgó

Ash y Alan lo miraron - ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Alan

- Que May término su entrenamiento antes y está sola, así que me voy, nos vemos chicos - Salió corriendo

Cuando Drew salió, Alan miraba fijo con semblante "molesto", Ash le estiró la mano, A lo que Alan saco nuevamente los 100 que le había dado Ash

Ash los tomo - Gracias

- De nada, Oye y pikachu

Ash guardo el dinero - Esta en el laboratorio del profesor Oak

- ¿Y eso?

- Se quedó con Buneary

- Oh ya entiendo, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?

- Si Tracey, Brock y Rudy ya debieron haber pasado por las hermanas de Misty

Alan sonrió - Si así que Dawn y Misty van a estar solas en el gimnasio jaja, no puedo creer que funcionara

Ash asintió - Te dije que era buen plan - Ambos se levantaron

- Si, bueno vamos por las chicas

Ambos salieron del bar dirigiéndose al estacionamiento - A por cierto Ash si Dawn pregunta nunca hemos ido a Hooters - Abrió la puerta del piloto

Ash sonrió subiendo al Audi - Claro amigo

Después de un rato de ir manejando rumbo a ciudad celeste llegaron al gimnasio.

Ash bajo del auto - Si y luego que me dice, está bien hagámoslo y desde entonces

Alan bajo del auto - ¡Sorprendente!, no yo tuve que hablar con ella durante dos días para convencerla - Caminaron a la puerta

Ash tocó el timbre - ¿Enserio?

- Si

- No me lo hubiera imaginado

- Pues sí - Se abrió la puerta, dejando escapar la luz de adentro - Hola chicaaa... - Dos manos salieron y los jalaron hacia dentro

Ash y Alan fueron jalados hasta la sala donde los aventaron al sillón más grande - ¡¿Qué les pasa?!, Haaaa - ambos gritaron al ver la expresión de enojo en sus novias

Misty miro a Ash muy enojada - ¡Con que te molesta que te pida ayuda en el gimnasio! ¿¡No!?

Ash coloco sus manos al frente temeroso - No Misty tu sabes que a mi...

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Ash se hundió más en el sillón.

- ¡Y tú crees que soy una loca celosa verdad!

Alan agito la cabeza negando - ¿Yo? claro que no...

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCOTA!

- Chicas por favor ¿de dónde sacan esas cosas?

Ambas los miraron de forma asesina - ¡SU AMIGO GARY YA NOS CONTÓ!

Ash y Alan se miraron - ¿Gary?

- ¡SI GARY!

Ash miro a Misty - Misty por favor como le creíste, el solo lo dijo para molestar, como hoy perdió sabes que él es muy mal perdedor, créeme Misty

Alan miro a Misty - Si créenos Misty - Suplico

Dawn le soltó un codazo, Alan volteó - Hay perdón, créeme Dawn

Ambas chicas se miraron - Esta bien les creeremos - Dijo Misty

- ¿Enserio? - Preguntaron ambos

Dawn asintió - Si, anden vamos a cenar - Misty y Dawn caminaron a la cocina

Alan y Ash las vieron caminar - Si claro

Cuando ambas chicas entraron a la cocina Alan vio a Ash - Voy a matar a Gary

- Si otro poco y nosotros seríamos los cadáveres

- ¡VAN A CENAR O NO!

Ambos se estremecieron al oír el grito de las chicas - Si ya vamos - Contesto Ash con vos temerosa, ambos corrieron a la cocina - Gary nos la va a pagar

Ya en la noche Ash y Misty se encontraban acostados en la habitación de Misty

Misty que estaba abrasando a Ash lo miro - Y dime si no hablaron de nosotras de que hablaron

Ash abrió los ojos poniéndose nervioso - ¿Eh?

- Si ¿de qué hablaron?

- ¿Qué de qué hablamos?

Misty se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - Ash, ¿de que hablaron?

Ash la volvió a abrazar - De nada Misty cosas de hombres ya sabes de batallas, de pokemon, de autos

Misty se volvió a recargar en el pecho de Ash - Mmm

- Si nosotros no hablamos de chicas cuando jugamos, como crees - La miro y luego la beso

- Esta bien te creo hasta mañana descansa

- Hasta mañana - La abraso más fuerte - Y creer que solo hablamos de chicas mientras jugábamos - Pensó soltando una inconsciente sonrisa


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy birthda to you, ****Happy birthda to you, ****Happy birthdaaa...** Perense, perense que paso si no es rap es en español, haber arranquense.

_**Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos aquí despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amaneció ya pajarillos cantan la luna ya seee metió, que linda esta la mañana en que vengo a saludarte, venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte el día en que tu naciste, nacieron todas las flores y en la pila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñores ya viene amaneciendo y a la luz del día nos dio leeeevantate de mañana mira que ya amanecioooo ¡ahí ya yahi! Jaja ¡Feliz cumpleaños Andy El ric!**_

_**Jaja un poco atrasado, pero como este capítulo iba a ser sorpresa pues no te lo podía enviar para revisión Jaja espero te guste es uno divertido haber si te gusta un abrazo y fleizidades.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Hijos

Este era un día muy tranquilo en el parque de ciudad Celeste, los niños jugaba corriendo por todo el parque, Una mujer de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas acompañada de una chica de pelo naranja ambas observaban a los niños, de entre ellos salió corriendo un niño pequeño de 5 años de cabello verde oscuro, con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera roja con el dibujo de un gyarados al frente, tenis y de ojos aguamarina.

El niño se acercó corriendo a la banca donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello dorado - Mami, mami

La mujer miro atenta a su retoño - ¿Qué pasa hijo?

- Vi pasar a un pidgeototote - Abrió sus manos indicando el tamaño del pokemon

- ¿Enserio?

- Si mami - Agito la cabeza de forma afirmativa - ¿Crees que sea papa?

- No hijo recuerda que papa regresa más tarde

- Mmm, bueno voy ir a jugar - El niño salió corriendo

- Es una ternura Daisy - Dijo con una vos muy dulce la peliaranja

Daisy suspiro - Si

- Y dime como están las cosas con Tracey

- Ya sabes esta vuelto loco

Misty se rió - Si desde que se convirtió en papa

- Si, pero recientemente le han dado muchas ganas de salir

- ¿Y?

- ¡Como que y! Sabes bien que yo no puedo salir, tengo que cuidar de Daniel

Misty miro a su hermana - Bueno si, pero no crees que exageras, no lo has dejado solo desde que nació

Daisy se cruzó de brazos - No seas exagerada, hace mucho que él duerme en su cuarto

- Ahí no sí es casi como si viviera solo - Hablo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo - No digo que lo dejes solo... No se encárgaselo a alguien para que ustedes salgan - Sugirió con un tono fingido

- ¿Y a quien se lo podría encargar?

Misty apretó levemente la mandíbula - Ahí no se pregúntale a psiduck a ver si puede

El pokemon al parecer había escuchado su nombre, ya que salio de su pokebola quedando frente a ambas chicas - ¿Psi? - Inclino su cabeza

Daisy miro a psiduck - ¿No hablarás enserio? O ¿apoco psiduck sabe cuidar niños?

- ¿Psi?

- ¡Claro que no! Y tu vuelve a tu pokebola pato loco - Grito regresando a psiduck

Daisy se entristeció - ¿Entonces?

- Ahí, hablaba de mí

- ¿Tu?

- ¡Claro! Yo quiero mucho a mi sobrino y me encantaría cuidar de el

- Bueno - Lo pensó por un minuto - ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡Qué bien! - Se levantó de forma apresurada - ¡Dani! ¡Dani!

El niño volteó a ver a su emocionada tía - Mande tía Misty

Misty se acercó y lo cargo - ¿Qué crees? Adivina quien te va a cuidar esta noche

- Mmm, tu

- Ahí pero que niño tan listo

- ¡Qué bien! Y ¿va a venir mi tío?

- Bueno lo más seguro que...

Daisy intervino - ¡No!

El niño hizo un gesto algo triste - ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu tía o te cuida a ti o cuida a tu tío

Misty se rió por el comentario - Bueno ya, no te basta con que este yo

- Si tía - Abrazo a Misty

Después de eso Daisy y Daniel regresaron a su casa, una casa muy bonita y amplia ubicada en la mejor zona de ciudad celeste y no muy lejos del gimnasio, mientras que Misty seguía en su gimnasio, el cual día a día se convertía en uno de los mejores de Kanto.

Misty regreso a su casa para prepararse para cuidar a su sobrino, al entrar encontró las luces de la cocina encendidas - Solo espero que hayas calentado la comida - Hablo advirtiendo su entrada

- _¡Rápido pikachu guarda la comida!_

- ¿Pika? - Pikachu cargo el plato sin saber qué hacer con el - Pi pi, pika - Lanzo el plato por la ventana

- Y bien - Misty miro sería a Ash

- A hola Misty, no te escuche entrar - Hablo algo nervioso

- Hum así que eras tú el del pidgeototote

- ¿Eh? - Ash no entendió de que habla Misty

- Olvídalo, dime como te fue, supongo que muy bien para que vengas temprano

Ash sonrió - Bueno creo que es uno de mis privilegios como tu novio ¿no? Anda vamos a salir - Ash le tomo la mano jalándola hacia el - Vámonos - La tomo de la cintura y la beso

El beso fue correspondido de inmediato, pero Misty se separó un poco - Espera - Ash le robo otro beso - Hoy no puedo - De nuevo Ash le robo otro beso

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - Le dio otro pequeño beso - Siempre puedes - Ash le acaricio los brazos, bajando sus cortos besos al cuello de su novia

Misty cerró los ojos disfrutando esos pequeños beso - Es que ya tengo planes

Ash detuvo sus besos al escuchar eso, se levantó para mirarla frente a frente - ¿Cómo que ya tienes planes?

Misty se acercó a él, poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz de Ash - Si tengo una cita con chico muy apuesto - Le dio un golpecito con su dedo en la nariz, separándose con una risa juguetona

Ash quedo boquiabierto - ¡Que! ¡Cómo que una cita!

Misty sonrió - Ahí Ash no seas tonto voy ir a cuidar a mi sobrino – Se rió de la expresión en el rostro de Ash

- Ah, ya por un momento creí que... Espera ¿a Daniel?

- ¿Tengo algún otro?

Ash se acercó a ella de un brinco – Oh, oh yo voy, yo voy

- No

- Ah ¿por qué?

Misty lo abrazo - Porque Daisy no quiere

- Pero...

- Sin peros, no vas a ir - Le dio la espalda quedando frente al fregadero

Ash sonrió y la abrazo por detrás - Entonces me voy a quedar aquí solo - Le hablo al oído con un tono muy seductor

Misty se volteó para evitar caer en la tentación - Claro que no - Le puso su dedo en el pecho

Ash sonrió triunfante - Lo sabía

Misty avanzo con sus dedos hasta que llego a su gorra jalándola hacia abajo - Te vas a quedar con pikachu y con azurill

Ash levantó su gorra - ¡Oye! - Se le ocurrió una idea - Y no me vas a dejar nada para que te recuerde durante la noche - La volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos, hablándole con ese tono seductor que sabía que derretía a su novia

- Claro que si - Le dio un beso rápido - Para eso se queda azurill

Ash se quedó parado, viendo como pikachu se burlaba de él y Misty salió de la casa

- Nos vemos Ash - Grito Misty cerrando la puerta

Ash suspiro - Ahí no lo puedo creer

Mientras que en la casa de Daisy ella y Tracey se arreglaban esperando a Misty para que ellos pudieran salir a su reservación en el restaurante favorito de Daisy.

Tracey se arreglaba la corbata - Bien ya estoy listo ¿estas segura que Misty está de acuerdo?

Daisy se miró en el espejo y se puso sus pendientes favoritos - Si de hecho fue idea suya

Tracey se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar - En ese caso vamos aprovechar cada momento - La abrazo

- Papa, Papa - El pequeño entro al cuarto sin avisar - Mira papi lo que dibuje

- Daniel ya hemos hablado de esto, debes tocar antes de entrar a un cuarto - Dijo Tracey en un tono ligeramente severo

- Lo siento papa - Daniel salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, toco la puerta - ¿Se puede?

Tracey y Daisy sonrieron - Si hijo adelante - Contesto Tracey

- Gracias - Hablo de forma calmada - ¡Mira papa! Mira - Entro saltando emocionado - Mira lo que dibuje

- ¿A ver? - Tracey se puso en canclillas

Daniel le entrego a su papa un dibujo con crayones del pidgeot que había visto en el parque - Guau hijo está increíble - Miro atentamente el dibujo

De repente se escuchó el timbre - Debe ser Misty, yo voy cielo - Dijo Daisy caminando hacia la puerta

- Ven hijo vamos a recibir a tu tía - Tracey le dio la mano a su hijo para salir corriendo

Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con la sonriente niñera - Hola Daniel - Le acaricio su cabeza, alborotando su cabello

- Hola tía Misty

Daisy tomo su bolso - Bien nosotros ya nos vamos, cuídate cariño - Le dio un beso a su hijo - Misty tienes mi número y conoces el del restaurante cualquier cosa me llamas, no dejes que se duerma tarde, tampoco que coma dulces y no dejes que vea programas violentos, Ah y...

Tracey coloco su mano en el hombro de su esposa - Ya amor Misty lo va a cuidar bien tranquilízate

Daisy suspiro - De acuerdo cuídate amor - Le dio otro beso en la mejilla saliendo de la casa con una expresión algo preocupada

- Nos vemos hijo descansa y cuida de tu tía - Tracey salió de la casa

Misty camino por la casa la cual estaba muy bien acomodada - Bien y que vamos a... - Fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa - Ya me imagino de seguro tus padres olvidaron algo - Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió - Que olvidaron, Haaa - Pikachu salto a los brazos de Misty

- Pika pi

- ¿Pikachu?

- Hola Misty

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ash se rasco la nuca no se le había ocurrido que inventar - Pues yo...

- ¡Tío Ash! - Daniel corrió a toda velocidad hacia Ash - Hola ¿Mmm? ¿Qué traes en la espalda?

- Ah es azurill, no podía dejarla sola - Azurill bajo de la mochila de Ash

Daniel tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Tú también me vas a cuidar? Verdad que sí, di que sí tío

- No lo sé - Se rasco la barbilla - ¡Claro que sí! Vamos

- ¡Un momento! - Grito Misty molesta - Ash sabes que no te puedes quedar

Daniel puso cara de tristeza - Ah ¿por qué no?

- Si Misty por que no - Ash sonrió de forma traviesa siendo imitado por Daniel

- Deje que se quede mi tío por favor, siiiii - Suplico Daniel

Misty suspiro - Esta bien

Ash y Daniel sonrieron - ¡Sí!

- Venga tío Ash tengo el nuevo juego de rally pokemon - Daniel jalaba a Ash hacia su cuarto

- ¡Qué bien! vamos

Misty los detuvo - ¡Un momento! Daniel es tarde y ya casi es tu hora de dormir

- Aww - Tanto Ash como su sobrino se quejaron

Ash se acercó a ella - Misty déjalo un rato más ¿sí? - Suplico a su severa novia

- Ash ya es hora de que Daniel se prepare para ir a la cama

- Misty, solo un rato por favor, yo deberás, deberás quiero jugar ese juego

- No Ash - Hablo con un tono muy severo

Daniel se encontraba sentando esperando el veredicto, Misty se sentó junto a el - Lo siento Dani pero mi hermana fue muy clara, debes acostarte temprano, es por tu bien además recuerda que… - Mientras Misty hablaba Ash por detrás de ella le hacía muecas burlándose de sus regaños, provocando que Daniel lo mirara y se riera, Misty volteó a ver a Ash, el dejo de hacer las muecas para que Misty no se diera cuenta - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le pregunto Misty

- Teeee amo

Misty lo miro fijamente - Ash esto no es un juego, Daniel debe irse a dormir temprano y es mi responsabilidad - Daniel le comenzó hacer muecas a Misty mientras hablaba, Ash lo miro y sonrió

Misty volteó - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le pregunto esta vez a Daniel

- Teee amo

Ash río en silencio para evitar la reprimenda de su novia, Misty se levantó del sillón - Bien se acabó, Daniel ven vamos a que te laves para que cenes

Ash se levantó de golpe - Huy que hay para cenar

- Hígado y verduras

Ash y Daniel arrugaron la nariz al no gustarles lo que había para comer - Iug

- Porque no mejor, pedimos una pizza - Sugirió Ash

- ¡Sí! - Grito Daniel

- Pi pika pi

- Azu azurill

- Bien todos de acuerdo vamos a pedir una pizza

- ¡No! - Grito Misty - No vamos a pedir pizza

- Bien entonces voy por ella

- Que no Ash, Daniel tiene que comer lo que hay

- Pero Misty hígado y verduras, el necesita verdadera comida

- Si tía, vamos a pedir pizza

- Ves, anda vamos a pedir pizza

- No Ash

- Awww - Se quejaron decepcionados

- Daniel prepárate para dormir

Daniel agacho la cabeza decepcionado - Esta bien

Ash sonrió y froto sus manos - Bien ahora tu y yo vamos a...

- Tú te vas a regresar al gimnasio

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú estás haciendo que Daniel me desobedezca y eso no debe ser

- Pero Misty...

- Tío Ash, Tío Ash - Daniel llego corriendo con su tío con la pijama ya puesta - Están pasando una de tus peleas

Ash se emocionó - Huy cuál de todas

- Cuando peleaste contra el alto mando de Hoen - Daniel tomo la mano de su tío y lo jalo

Ash miro a Misty - Genial esa es la pelea favorita de tu tía

- ¡Alto ahí! - Misty se interpuso para detenerlos, pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso y pasaron de largo

La noche paso con Daniel y Ash jugando y corriendo por toda la casa haciendo desorden, provocando el enojo de Misty, Daniel se divirtió tanto que cayo rendido en su cama, mientras que Ash y Misty recogían la casa

Al día siguiente Misty acababa su entrenamiento, llevaba un trague de baño, se estaba secando cuando a su lado llego Ash - Hola preciosa, que te parece si vamos por una pizza, ya que ayer me quede con las ganas

Misty lo miro de forma sería.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Le darías de comer pizza a nuestros hijos - Acuso molesta a Ash

- ¡¿Qué?! - Ash no entendió nada

Misty lo miro aún más sería - Serias capaz de darle comida chatarra a nuestros hijos

Ash agito la cabeza - Otra vez ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué si le darías de comer pizza a nuestros hijos?

Ash se quedó pensando - Pues si una pizza familiar suprema yo creo que les encantaría - Contesto de forma inocente

Misty mantuvo su posición sería - Acaso no entiendes que estoy enojada

- No preciosa eso lo entendí de inmediato

- ¿Y sabes porque?

- Pues seguramente por algo que hice o que no he hecho o que hice pero lo hice mal...

- Estoy enojada por que no eres lo suficientemente responsable para criar a nuestros hijos

- A ver Misty, nosotros no tenemos hijos

- ¿Y si los tuviéramos?

Ash se puso nervioso - Bueno ¿no se? Supongo que...

- ¿Supones? - Misty suspiro - Sabes que Ash

- ¿Qué Misty? - Pregunto con voz temblorosa

- Eres un irresponsable, no puedo creer que no puedas criar niños

Ash se puso aún más nervioso - Pero cuido a mis pokemon eso debe de contar ¿no?

- ¡No es lo mismo! - Misty levantó sus cosas y se retiró muy enojada

- Pero... - Ash suspiro y solo escucho como se azotaba la puerta de la habitación de Misty

Pikachu se encontraba más atrás había detectado el mal humor de la novia de Ash así que prefirió no acercarse, pero cuando ella se retiró se acercó con Ash - ¿Pika pi pikachu chu pi?

- No se pikachu, no entiendo lo que le pasa - Ash camino hasta la habitación de Misty, toco la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

Misty salió ya arreglada - ¿Qué quiere Ash?

Ash al verla aún enojada se puso nervioso - Nada solo quería saber ¿qué tienes?

- Yo nada, tú dime que es lo que pasa acaso no puedes ser responsable, crees poder criar niños con tu actitud

- A ver ¿cuáles niños? - Ash se quedó pensando por un momento - Espera ¿esto es por lo de ayer con Daniel?

- ¡Vaya! Hasta qué entendiste, si dime ¿serias capas de cuidar a nuestros hijos?

Ash se sonrojó un poco al oír con la naturalidad que Misty lo decía - Bueno supongo yo que si ¿no se?

- Si ya me imagino

- Misty por favor, nosotros no tenemos hijos y si tal vez en este momento yo podría ser el peor papa del mundo, pero sería por ignorante no porque no los quisiera, por eso es que esto debe ser más adelante - Le acaricio el rostro - Cuando estemos listos

El rostro de Misty se suavizo - ¿Y casados?

Ash sonrió contento - Si y casados - Se abrasaron - Pero mientras podemos ir practicando - Le sonrió de forma picara

Misty se sonrojó - ¡Ash! Eres un tonto - Se dejó besar por su novio

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta - Voy ir a ver quién es - Misty le dio un beso y se separó para ir abrir la puerta

Ash la vio alejarse con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Hijos? Tal vez pronto - De su bolsillo tomo una pequeña cajita negra, donde se encontraba un precioso anillo de compromiso

- ¡Tío Ash! - Al escuchar al pequeño guardo la cajita y regreso a la entrada

- Daniel ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? - Al acercarse Ash lo cargo

- Muy bien, cree que hoy si comamos pizza - Pregunto en secreto

- Si ahorita voy ir por ella

- ¡Qué bien!

- ¿Qué se secretean? - Pregunto Misty que iba entrando con los padres del pequeño

- Nada - Contestaron ambos con una sonrisa cómplice y mirando a Misty

- Bueno vamos - Misty se acercó y tomo a Daniel de los brazos de Ash cargándolo

- Ahí, pero que bonita escena - Comento Daisy al ver a ambos juntos y cargando a su hijo

Tracey se rió - Si, cuando será que nos tocara ser tíos ¿eh?

Misty bajo a Daniel quien al tocar el suelo corrió con su padre, Ash abrazo a Misty por atrás poniendo ambas manos en el vientre de su novia - Tal vez pronto - Ash sonrió

Misty se sonrojó, le salía muy natural la platicar entre ellos dos, pero frente a otros se apenaba - ¡Ash!

Daisy los miro sorprendida - ¿Pronto? no me digan que...

- Claro que no Daisy

Ash intervino - Aún, pero tal vez pronto - Sonrió muy contentó


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien****_ pues e aquí el siguiente capitulo, este es muy importante pues desde que había estado escribiendo la C este capitulo ya lo estaba formando y me moría de ganas de hacerlo y publicarlo, además de que definió el orden de como haría los anteriores, por que como me imagino se habrán dado cuenta este fic "El reto ABC" esta acomodado de cierto modo en el que cada historia se enfoca de manera alternada primero fue Misty, luego Ash y luego Misty y después Ash y asi sucesivamente lo cual es la base de mi fic y en este capitulo le toca empezar Ash ya que en el anterior inicio Misty y fue por eso que tuve que acomodarme de tal manera de que en este capitulo iniciara Ash y de aquí al real pues ya quedaron definidos, pero todo gracias a este capitulo, bien nos vemos y un gran saludo para todos_****.**

* * *

**Invitación**

_Ash, Cilan e Iris han regresado a ciudad Nimbasa y después de su último encuentro con el equipo rocket que retrasó la batalla de Ash, hoy está listo así que fue al centro pokemon y después de una larga charla con el profesor decidió pedir algunos de sus viejos pokemon para entrenar con los nuevos._

Ash se dirigió a la entrada del centro pokemon - Bien estoy listo para entrenar antes de mi batalla

- ¡Pi pikachu!

- _Buenos días entrenadores, disculpen al entrenador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta por favor acérquese a la recepción a llegado algo para él_ - Se escuchó por el altavoz

Cilan e Iris se acercaron con él - Oye Ash ¿escuchaste? al parecer te llaman - Comentó Cilan

- Si, ¿Me pregunto que habrá sido lo que me llegó?

- Pues no te quedes ahí, vamos a ver - Dijo Iris

Los tres se acercaron al vestíbulo para averiguar que había sido lo que le llego a Ash

- Buenos días enfermera Joy yo soy Ash Ketchum

La enfermera le sonrió - Oh claro, pero me mostrarías tu identificación por favor

Ash miró a Pikachu - Claro, aquí esta - Le entregó el pokedex

La enfermera Joy verificó la identidad del chico en la computadora - Perfecto, aquí tienes - Le entregó el pokedex y un sobre blanco con unos adornos grabados de flores

Ash lo tomó - Ok gracias

Iris y Cilan miraron intrigados el sobré - Y ¿Qué es Ash? - Pregunto Iris

- No lo se

- ¿Por que no lo abres para ver que es? - Sugirió Cilan

- Tienes razón veamos - Ash abrió el sobre de donde sacó una hoja color hueso doblada en tres, al desdoblarla se encontró con unas letra gravadas en color dorado y en letra cursiva que decía "Invitación"

- ¿Una invitación? - Dijo Ash en un tono de duda

Cilan se asomó para tratar de ver más - ¿Y una invitación a dónde o de qué?

- No lo sé, pero vamos a ver que más dice - Ash tomó la carta y empezó a leer – _"Hola por medio de este conducto te avisamos que estas estas cordialmente invitado a asistir a la boda"_ ¿Una boda?

- A ver sigue leyendo - Pidió Iris

- Si, _"La boda que se llevará acabó el 20 de abril, en la iglesia de ciudad Celeste, para formar parte de esta hermosa celebración, donde…"_ ¡Tracey Sketchit! Y la señorita ¡Misty! _"Unirán sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio por favor no dejes de enviarnos tu confirmación sin más nos despedimos pidiendo ojalá y puedas asistir a esta hermosa celebración atentamente Daisy madrina y organizadora del evento. Gracias"_ - Ash leyó todo sin siquiera respirar y con un gran tono de sorpresa

- ¡Hay una boda! Me encantan las bodas - Comentó Iris en tono dulce y soñador

- Si, no hay combinación más exquisita y deliciosa que la de una pareja, que decide unir su vida en tan sagrado acto - Expresó Cilan

- Si como no - Hablo Ash en un tono bajo y molesto

- ¿Que pasa Ash? No te parece algo increíble, aunque no conozco a la pareja suena bien ¿Vamos a ir?

- ¡No Cilan! ¡No vamos a ir! - Gritó molesto

Cilan retrocedió ante el grito de Ash - Pero ¿por qué perdernos algo tan maravi...

- ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración! Y vámonos que tengo que entrenar

- Pero ¿y la invitación? – Preguntó Iris un poco temerosa

- **Por mí que se vayan al diablo ¡Con todo y su invitación!** - Cilan e Iris se miraron sin entender, Ash apretó los puños hasta más no poder y salió corriendo de allí sin rumbo fijo.

- ¡Ash, espéranos! - Sus amigos salieron corriendo tras él

Ash corría por la ciudad con todas sus fuerzas como escapando de algo hasta que chocó con alguien - ¡Oye fíjate! - Grito quien había sido impactado por él, Ash no dijo nada mantenía la cabeza agachada - Pero si eres tú - Ash alzó la mirada encontrándose con un conocido suyo

- ¡Trip!

- Eres tu justo a quien quería ver

- ¿A si? - Ash se mantenía serio - ¿Y para qué?

- Te lo dije, ese empate no se quedaría así

- Ah, eso...

- Si anda dime ¿Aceptas o no?

Ash esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, había encontrado donde desahogarse - Está bien

- Bien, entonces aquí y ahora, pero dime ¿Ya tienes seis pokemon o aún no? - Preguntó de forma altanera

Ash soltó una pequeña risa - Averigüémoslo

Cilan e Iris no tardaron mucho en llegar, estaban en un parque público un lugar perfecto para pelear, al momento que Ash y Trip se colocaron a cierta distancia Cilan se paró en medio como juez.

- Bien esta será una batalla total pokemon el primero que quede sin pokemons perderá ¡Listos, comiencen!

- Bien acabemos rápido con esto, Frillish adelante - Trip lanzó su primera pokebola

Ash sonrió muy confiado – Bien, será mejor que saques tu cámara porque ¡esta será una batalla que nunca olvidarás! - Tomó una pokebola de su cinturón y la lanzo - Buizel yo te elijo

- ¡Un Buizel! - Gritaron todos sorprendidos por la presencia de tan raro pokemon

Cilan miró encantado a ese pokemon, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía en carne y hueso.

- No lo puedo creer - Trip de inmediato sacó su cámara y enfoco a buizel

- Ya tendrás tiempo de tomar fotos, ahora prepárate a perder, novato - Las palabras de Ash salían más como ladridos de enojo que como su habitual tono retador

- ¿Novato? Mira quien lo dice, se acabó voy a terminar contigo de un solo golpe Frillish usa pulso de agua

Ash sonrió - Buizel contra escudo - Buizel se acostó y empezó a girar sobre su espalda

- Pero… ¿Qué es eso? - El pulso de agua se dirigía a buizel pero solo choco contra el escudo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

- ¡Buizel aqua jet! - De entré del polvo salió buizel que golpeo directamente al pokemon de Trip haciéndolo retroceder

Ash mantenía la mirada seria - Bien ahora usa puño de hielo - Aprovechando la cercanía, buizel se preparó para usar puño de hielo

- ¡No! frillish - Frillish resintió el ataque - Rápido usa tinieblas

- Contra escudo buizel - El ataque de Trip volvió a ser cancelado por el contra escudo de Ash - Ahora usa ¡cola de agua! - Como repetición buizel volvió a acertar el golpe - Bien acabalo con puño de hielo

- ¡No Frillish! - Frillish cayo inconsciente - Frillish regresa - Dijo resignado, Trip tomo otra pokebola - Bien tuviste suerte, pero es hora de que tome la delantera como siempre, tranquill adelante

- Bien sigamos buizel regresa – Ash guardó la pokebola de buizel y tomo otra - Sceptile yo te elijo

- ¡Y ahora un sceptile no puede ser! - Grito Cilan impresionado - Un pokemon de tipo hierba de Hoenn

- ¿Pues cuantos pokemon habrá traído Ash y cuantos más tendrá? - Preguntó Iris impresionada

Trip sonrió - Sabía que pronto cometerías un error, pero no tan rápido

Ash no se inmutó ante el comentario - Si como digas, vamos a pelear o vamos a escucharte hablar

- Como quieras adelante Tranquil usa aire cortante - Tranquil lanzó su ataque directamente hacia sceptile

- Sceptile evádelo y usa tormenta de hojas - Sceptile dio un enorme salto evadiendo el ataque e impresionando a los espectadores, al haber saltado tan alto que había alcanzado al tranquil de Trip - ¡Ahora ataca! - Sceptile lanzó su ataque de tormenta de hojas sobre sceptile

- ¡Tranquil multiplícate! - Tranquil creo varias imágenes falsas de sí mismo para evitar el ataque de sceptile - Bien ahora usa golpe aéreo - Tranquil se acercaba a toda velocidad

Sceptile estaba por aterrizar - Espéralo y usa hojas sable - Sceptile espero a que Tranquil se acercara más y cuando lo iba a golpear se hizo aún lado y lo golpeó con las hojas sable - Bien ahora usa mazo - De forma rápida sceptile golpeó nuevamente a tranquill

- Aguanta tranquill usa avivar - Tranquil se envolvió en un destello rojizo - Y ahora usa as aéreo - Tranquill aceleró para atacar con el as aéreo

Ash sonrió una vez más confiado - Sceptile ataque rápido - Con una impresionante velocidad sceptile alcanzó a tranquill evitando que lograra hacer el as aéreo - Bien termínalo con bala semilla - Tranquil no se pudo defender ante el ataque

- Tranquil no puede continuar el ganador es sceptile

- ¡No puede ser! Me volvió a vencer, bien no importa regresa tranquill, lampent sal - Trip lanzó su pokebola

- _Sabía que Ash era bueno, pero no tanto, tampoco que tuviera tantos y tan diversos pokemon ¿Qué será lo que va escoger ahora?_ - Se preguntó Iris mentalmente

- Bien noctowl yo te elijo - Si sus pokemon anteriores habían impresionado, noctowl no fue la excepción en el momento que se presentó con sus colores tan diferentes al que mostraba el pokedex

- Sí que es un pokemon raro, pero veamos que tal combate lampent ataca con lanzallamas

- Noctowl dispersa las llamas con un tornado - Las llamas se dirigían directamente a noctowl, pero con la fuerza del tornado despejó la fuertes llamaradas - Bien ahora ataca con hipnosis

- Lampent cortina de humo

Ash sonrió - Noctowl usa visión para encontrar a lampent - Noctowl lanzo su mirada telescópica revelando al pokemon de Trip - Ahora usa picotazo

- Nada de eso lampent lanzallamas - Lampent salió de la cortina de humo y ataco

- ¡Noctowl esquívalo! - Noctowl se elevó evitando el peligroso ataque - Ahora usa corté aéreo

- Lampent deshagámonos de el con tu lanzallamas - Lampent volvió atacar con lanzallamas, pero al desaparecer el corte aéreo también lo había hecho noctowl - ¡Qué! ¡¿Pero dónde está?!

- ¡Ahora ataque celestial!

- ¡Qué!

Desde más arriba cayó el poderoso ataque sobre lampent dejándolo inconsciente, Trip apretó más su puño - Regresa lampent

Ash colocó su brazo para que noctowl se parará - Bien hecho amigo regresa, bien ¿estás listo?

Trip apretó los dientes - Bien no más juegos servine sal ahora

Ash volvió a mostrar esa gran sonrisa confiada - Bulbasaur yo te elijo

- ¡Qué! ¡Un bulbasaur!

- Oye Ash ¿que ese no es uno de los pokemon iniciales de kanto? - Le pregunto Iris

- Si y bulbasaur lleva tanto tiempo conmigo como pikachu

- Tanto tiempo y sigue sin evolucionar así de malo eres para entrenarlos - Acusó Trip

- Si eso crees trata de vencernos ¿listo bulbasaur? - Poco a poco Ash se tranquilizaba más y regresaba a su acostumbrado humor

- Bien comencemos servine usa malicioso - El ataque surtió efecto bajando la defensa de bulbasaur - Y ahora ataca con ciclón de hojas - Servine lanzo el poderoso ataque sobre bulbasaur

- Bulbasaur, salta con tu látigo sepa - Bulbasaur golpeó el suelo con sus látigos saltando el ciclón

- ¡Qué!

- Ahora usa hojas navaja - El ataque fue directo causando poco daño

- Servine alcánzalo y usa corte - Servine saltó y golpeó a bulbasaur

- Aguanta ahí, usa semilla enredadera - Ambos comenzaron a caer, pero en cuanto hubo una oportunidad bulbasaur lanzo su semilla, Servine quedó atrapado y cayo sin poder disminuir el impacto

- ¡Ah! ¡Servine!

- Bulbasaur termínalo con rayo solar

- Servine tú también ataca con rayo solar - Ambos pokemon empezaron a cargar el ataque

- Bien ¡ahora bulbasaur!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la orden de Ash - ¡¿Qué?!

Trip quedó impresionado - ¡No puede ser! - El rayo solar dejó fuera de combate a servine

- ¡No lo puedo creer nunca había visto un rayo solar que cargara tan rápido! - Comentó Cilan boquiabierto

- Bien regresa servine, vanillite es tu turno - Lanzó su otra pokebola

- Bien bulbasaur regresa - Lo devolvió a su pokebola - Bien pikachu yo te elijo - Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla

Trip tomo el primer movimiento - Vanillite canto helado

- Pikachu tacleada de voltios - Pikachu atacó a toda velocidad impactando sin mayor resistencia de parte de vanillite

- Bien ahora vanillite ataca usa ventisca - El ataque salió a toda velocidad

- Pikachu salta y esquívalo - Pikachu evadió el ataque, pero éste se redireccionó tomando a pikachu por sorpresa

- Si, ahora tacléalo - Una rápida tacleada derribó a pikachu

- Bien continuemos pikachu ahora usa ataque rápido - Pikachu se aceleró acercándose a vanillite

- Vanillite ventisca

- Esquívalo y usa cola de hierro - Pikachu saltó evitando la ventisca dirigiendo su caída hacia vanillite y golpeándolo con la cola de hierro

- ¡Agh! Ahora vanillite otra ventisca

- Pikachu evádelo - Pikachu se hizo a un lado, pero nuevamente la ventisca se redireccionó golpeando a Pikachu

- Bien ahora que está atrapado ataca con rayo de hielo - Vanillite no seso el ataque manteniendo inmóvil a pikachu dio un rápido cambio y lanzo el rayo de hielo congelando a pikachu dejándolo atrapado en un bloque de hielo

- ¡No! Pikachu - Ash apretó los dientes

- Jaja se acabó

- No aún no Trip, pikachu ¡libérate! - De pronto el bloque que tenía atrapado a pikachu empezó a temblar y de un momento a otro el bloque de hielo explotó con un trueno de pikachu dejándolo libre

- ¡Qué! No puede ser

- Si claro que si. Pikachu bola trueno - Pikachu brincó dio un giro y lanzó la bola trueno

- ¡No vanillite! Usa ventisca - La bola trueno estalló al chocar contra le ventisca creando una nube de humo

- Pikachu cola de hierro - De entre el humo salió pikachu golpeando a vanillite

- ¡No vanillite! - Vanillite estaba inconsciente ya no podía continuar así que Trip lo regresó a su pokebola

- Jaja bien hecho pikachu

Cilan sonrió - _Ash ya está más tranquilo lo que sea que le haya afectado ya pasó_ - Pensó Cilan

Iris miró emocionada a Ash - No lo puedo creer, Ash va invicto es increíble no creí que tuviera pokemons tan poderosos

- Bien terminemos con esto será mi último pokemon, pero el más poderoso gurdurr adelante

Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash - Bien terminemos con esto a lo grande - Tomo su pokebola – Yo… te elijo - La pokebola libero una figura enorme y al dispersarse la luz todos quedaron impactados

- ¡Increíble!

- ¡No puede ser!

Todos los que estaban al pendiente de la batalla quedaron más que sorprendidos.

Cilan levantó ambos brazos - ¡Comiencen!

Trip se apresuró a mandar a su musculoso pokemon con lo mejor – Gurdurr ¡golpe dinámico! – Gurdurr empezó a correr a toda velocidad levantando el brazo y llevando su viga con el otro

- Bien ¡charizard detenlo!

- ¡Que! – Gritaron sus amigos y Trip

Charizard se paró de manera firme y levanto sus brazos dirigiendo su mirada a gurdurr, quien no se detuvo y en un momento llegó hasta charizard lanzando su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos mantenían la mirada fija al ver como charizard había detenido el ataque de gurdurr con ambas manos – Bien ¡Ahora charizard lanza llamas! – Charizard abrió la boca preparándose para lanzar el poderoso ataque

- Gurdurr sal de ahí – Gurdurr jaló su mano liberándose del agarre de charizard

- ¡Ahora Charizard! – Charizard lanzó la potente llamarada a corta distancia de gurdurr que fue envuelto en llamas

Las llamas se despejaron dejando ver como caía la viga de gurdurr que estaba ardiendo pues la había usado para protegerse del lanza llamas – Bien hecho ahora usa enfoque de energía y lanza rocas

- Charizard evádelas – Charizard levanto el vuelo evitando las rocas – Ahora usa aliento de dragón – Charizard dirigió el ataque hacia gurdurr

- Gurdurr evádelo y usa lanza rocas – Gurdurr rodó hacia un lado y le lanzó rocas a charizard

- ¡Cuidado! Usa ala de acero contra las rocas – El ataque destrozó las rocas una por una

Y mientras charizard estaba distraído Trip encontró su oportunidad - ¡Ahora usa patada de salto alto! – Gurdurr saltó detrás de la última roca que había lanzado

Charizard destrozó la roca, pero detrás de ella lo recibió gurdurr con la poderosa patada - ¡No charizard! – Gritó Ash preocupado

Trip sonrió – Bien una vez más - Gurdurr lanzó la roca y saltó detrás de ella

- Charizard esquívalo y usa movimiento sísmico – Charizard dio un giro esquivando la roca sujetando a gurdurr en el aire, lo elevó y comenzó a dar vueltas formando un círculo a toda velocidad y luego salió disparado contra el suelo cayendo sobre gurdurr

- ¡Gurdurr! ¡No!

- Gurdurr no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash – Declaró Cilan

Ash respiró hondo y sonrió, se acercó con Trip que estaba revisando a gurdurr – ¿Ésta bien?

Trip regresó a gurdurr a su pokebola – Si lo estará – Se levantó – Bien me venciste y es hora de que me vaya, pero no te confíes regresaré.

Ash solo asintió, sus amigos se acercaron con él y su charizard – ¡Guau Ash! No sabía que tuvieras tantos pokemon e incluso un charizard – Dijo Iris emocionada

- Ash tu desempeño fue exquisito y lleno de toques de sorpresa con una rica combinación de poder y habilidad

Ash sonrió - Gracias

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Al gimnasio?

Ash solo sonrió – No, ahora tengo algo que hacer antes de seguir mi viaje

- ¿Y qué es? – Le pregunto Iris

- Tengo que ir a felicitar a la pareja de la invitación – Ni él se creía sus palabras

- ¿Qué? ¿pues a dónde vas?

- A contestar la invitación, Charizard vámonos, lo siento espero no tardar nos veremos pronto – Monto a charizard junto con pikachu – Adiós

- ¡Ash! – Cilan e Iris solo se quedaron viendo como Ash se alejaba en su poderoso charizard

**3 Semanas después**

Ash llevaba tiempo viajando, volando en el lomo de charizard y solo deteniéndose para comer y para descansar lo cual no era fácil para el por qué cada que quería dormir solo podía ver esa invitación que se burlaba de él y no lo dejaba descansar ya había llegado a Kanto así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a ciudad Celeste a tan solo semanas de la boda.

- Bien charizard haremos una parada rápida y luego a ciudad Celeste – Charizard afirmó y comenzó a descender a las afueras de ciudad Carmín ya llevaba un buen rato en el aire así que quería descansar y dormir un rato, en cuanto entraron a la ciudad se dirigieron al centro pokemon para que  
charizard descansara, mientras tanto Ash fue a darse un baño

Cuando salió decidió ir a comer algo junto con pikachu, ambos fueron al centro de la ciudad a buscar algo de comer – Bien por aquí debe de haber algo ¿mmm? – De repente se encontraron una enorme cantidad de chicas que llevaban a sus novios hacia un enorme edificio – ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Una señora estaba sobre una tarima con un altavoz junto a la entrada del edificio -_ Por favor chicas entren con cuidado aquí les mostraremos más de 1000 vestidos diferentes con 400 en exposición y los trajes de los caballeros entren a expo novia._

Ash solo se quedó mirando como pasaban la chicas con sus novios aun lado hasta que una pareja le llamo la atención – Un momento, esa es Daisy – antes de que lo vieran se lanzó a unos arbustos escondiéndose con pikachu - Mira pikachu es Daisy ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

- Pi pika pikachu pika pi chu pi

- Claro tienes razón, si ella es la madrina no es raro que este aquí… un momento no viene sola ¡ah! - Rápidamente ahogó su grito

Daisy jalaba a Tracey llevándolo con ella rumbo a la expo – Anda vamos, debemos escoger el traje y el vestido hay que aprovechar la expo

- Esta bien, pero ¿por qué tengo que ir yo también?

- Porque ni modo que yo me pruebe el traje…

Ash los miraba desde su lugar sin perderlos de vista cuando de repente vio algo que lo dejo frio, Tracey tomo a Daisy de los hombros y de un movimiento jalo a Daisy plantándole un apasionado beso - ¡No puede ser! - Sin darse cuenta sonrió – Tracey no la quiere jaja ¡Tracey no la quiere! Jajaja ¡qué bien! Jaja

Pikachu se paró a un lado y se cruzó de patas mirando seriamente a Ash – Pikacuuuuu – Soltó un poderoso impactrueno sobre Ash

- Haaaaa – Ash se levantó tras el impactrueno – Si perdona, pero entonces Misty va a cometer el peor error de su vida, no, eso no lo voy a permitir ¡vamos pikachu! – Ash salió corriendo hacia el centro pokemon y tras recibir a charizard salió volando rumbo al gimnasio Celeste

Después de un rato de estar en el cielo al fin podía ver el gimnasio – Charizard aterriza por aquí – Charizard descendió justo en frente de una jardinera que estaba frente al gimnasio que tenía un enorme árbol, Ash lo trepó y se ocultó ahí observando detenidamente la entrada, por fuera se veía muy tranquilo mientras que dentro había un gran alboroto con la organización de la boda.

Ash solo podía ver cómo la gente entraba y salía así que se quedó sin hacer nada hasta que la vio, una linda peli naranja que entraba cargando un enorme paquete y fue ahí cuando decidió entrar, pero para no ser visto se acercó a un costado del gimnasio donde siempre tenían una ventana abierta - Bien vamos a subir ¿mmm? – Se quedó pensando – ¡Ah ya sé! – Tomó una de sus pokebolas dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mirando fijamente la ventana – Bulbasaur usa tus látigos para ayudarme – Tras indicarle a su pokemon que era lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas lanzo la pokebola la cual al llegar a la altura de la ventana liberó a bulbasaur dejándolo en el filo de la ventana, bulbasaur lanzo sus látigos para ayudar a Ash

Una vez que estaba arriba Ash se escabulló entre las bancas evitando ser visto por alguno de los ayudantes y repartidores, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver que quienes estaban ayudando eran sus amigos entre ellos su mamá y Brock.

- Así que esto es lo que han estado haciendo durante mi ausencia - Observo a su mamá y a sus amigos

- Disculpen con permiso voy pasando - Escucho la linda voz de su querida amiga que pasaba entre la gente cargando el paquete

- Oye Misty ¿que llevas ahí? - La segunda voz a Ash se le hizo muy conocida así que se asomó un poco

- ¿Duplica? - Se mantuvo escondido asomándose únicamente lo suficiente para ver

- Pues es mi vestido ya llegó

- ¡Oh que bien!

- Si, lo voy a llevar a mi habitación

- Bien nosotros vamos a continuar con los arreglos

- Sip

Ash se volvió a esconder - ¿Su vestido? Claro ella ya lo tiene y mandó a Tracey a que se comprara su traje, necesito hablar con ella, pero como voy a pasar por ahí sin ser visto - Se quedó pensando

Pikachu se asomó y luego señaló hacia donde estaban todas las personas - Pi pika pikachu

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa pikachu? - Pikachu le señalo la piscina - Oh gyarados nos puede ayudar, bien pikachu esto es lo que vas hacer - Ash le explicó a pikachu lo que debía hacer

Tras las indicaciones de Ash, pikachu se escabulló entre la gente sin ser visto hasta llegar a la piscina donde estaba gyarados que se encontraba dormido, pikachu lo movió un poco para intentar despertarlo, pero no lo logro, lo siguió moviendo, pero de igual forma no logró nada.

De repente junto a pikachu llego psyduck que sujetaba su cabeza y tras ver detenidamente a pikachu se acercó, pikachu le trato de explicar lo que quería hacer - ¿Psy? - Dobló su cabeza y de manera decidida se acercó a gyarados hizo un poco su cabeza para atrás preparándose para soltar un fuerte picotazo, pero justo cuando lanzo su rostro hacia enfrente se resbaló cayendo en la piscina desesperado empezó a agitar su cuerpo

- ¡Psyduck! - Gritó uno de los ayudantes, Pikachu se alejó antes de ser visto, el ayudante corrió, pero con el piso mojado se resbaló impactándose contra Gyarados y cayendo al agua – Ay ¡psyduck! - Lo sujeto y lo ayudo a regresar a la orilla - Psyduck ¿estás bien? - Psyduck salió corriendo despavorido - Espera psyduck ¿por qué corres? - De repente el chico sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda pues detrás de, él se había levantado gyarados completamente furioso, el chico volteó - ¡Ah espérame psyduck!

Gyarados rugió y empezó agitarse lanzando hidrobombas al techo todos se asustaron, Ash solo observaba - Bueno eso no era lo que tenía en mente - Pikachu llego con él

- ¡Gyarados tranquilízate amigo! - Misty había llegado para ayudar y tranquilizar a gyarados

- Bien es mi oportunidad - Ash salió corriendo y bajo de las gradas y pasando detrás de todos que estaban atentos de gyarados así que logró pasar inadvertido hasta llegar al cuarto de Misty - Bien pikachu quédate aquí a cuidar yo voy a esperar a Misty - Entro a su habitación, mientras que pikachu se había quedado cuidando la entrada

Después de casi media hora Misty por fin se dirigía a su habitación – Ay, yo que tengo tantas cosas por hacer y psyduck que se poner a provocar desorden - Se sacudió las manos subió las escaleras, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que en la entrada se encontraba un pikachu - ¡No puede ser! - Corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación - ¿Pikachu? - Pikachu volteó la miró y saltó a sus brazos - Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Un momento Ash está por aquí - Pikachu asintió - ¿Y dónde está? - Pikachu señaló la habitación de Misty - ¿En mi habitación? - Pikachu bajo, Misty entró y cerró la puerta.

Una vez adentro inspeccionó la habitación - ¿Ash? - En eso vio una silueta recargada en un costado de la ventana - ¡Ash! - Se acercó emocionada

Ash estaba algo serio, desde que había entrado se puso a pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Misty, pero no encontraba como ser delicado con la situación, al escuchar la puerta se quedó estático.

Misty lo miro asombrada - No lo puedo creer - Se acercó emocionada - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Ash se volteó y la miró – Misty no lo hagas

Misty se quedó extrañada - ¿Que no haga qué?

- Por favor haré lo que sea

- Ash, pero ¿De que estas hablando?

Ash apretó los puños - ¡Misty vámonos!

- ¡Qué! - Grito sorprendida

- Tu y yo vámonos yo te cuidaré

- Ash ¿estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ash se empezó a desesperar - Él no te quiere y te está engañando por favor ven conmigo yo, yo si te...

- A ver Ash ¿de que estás hablando?

- De esto - Ash le entrego la invitación

- ¿Mmm? - Misty la tomó

- Recién la recibí vine para acá, pero antes hice una parada en ciudad Carmín y ahí los vi

Misty escuchaba atenta a Ash y abrió el sobré - ¿La invitación? Pero Ash aún faltan semanas para la boda

- Si, si lo sé, pero cuando llegué a ciudad Carmín los vi eran Tracey y tu hermana

Misty lo siguió escuchando y abrió la invitación y empezó a leer.

- Tracey te está engañando con Daisy

Misty se cubrió la boca - ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó preocupada

- Lo se perdona que te lo diga, pero...

- ¡Esto está mal!

- Lo sé, lo se créeme que...

- ¡Esos tarados escribieron mal la invitación!

- Y yo... ¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo que la escribieron mal?!

- Si, mira, aquí debería decir que yo soy la madrina y la organizadora del evento no la novia - Misty salió corriendo sin mayor explicación

Ash se quedó parado quedando completamente en shock - Eso quiere decir que quien realmente se va a casar es Daisy con Tracey y no Misty con él - Ash cayó al suelo - Y creer que yo venía dispuesto a impedir la boda y llevarme a la novia

Y tras arreglar todo el problema y que a todos se les aclarara el terrible mal entendido el gran día llego y tras dejar todo listo y que todos fueran a la iglesia Ash y Misty se sentaron juntos mientras que el padre daba inicio a la ceremonia ellos estaban atentos.

Misty llevaba un hermoso vestido de flor azul claro - Así que viniste mucho antes ¿y para qué? - Preguntó sin dejar de ver a su hermana

Ash en esa única ocasión cambió toda su vestimenta por un elegante esmoquin - ¿Eh? Bueno yo... este yo...

- ¿Si?

Ash apretó sus puños - Te quería decir... Bueno no a decir sino que quería... Bueno tú sabes

Misty parecía disfrutar del momentos pues no dejaba de sonreír – No, no lo sé

- Yo quería contestar la invitación

- ¡Ah! ¿y todo eso de irnos y que tú me cuidarías?

Ash se sonrojó completamente nervioso - Es que bueno yo...

- Mmm bueno y yo que creí que volvería a ir contigo

- ¡Que!

- ¿No te enteraste? Daisy y Tracey se van hacer cargo el gimnasio y yo podré volver a viajar

Ash volteó y la miro emocionado - ¡En serio!

Misty desvío la mirada que estaba completamente dirigida hacia los novios mirando ahora a Ash - Si

- Entonces ¿tu vendrías conmigo? - Preguntó muy emocionado

- Tal vez, solo si prometes cuidarme - Dijo completamente sonrojada

Ash sonrió - Claro que si - Se acercó un poco más a ella - Te lo juro y...

En eso el padre aclaro su garganta – _Disculpen, la bonita pareja silencio por favor, ya será su turno de casarse, mientras déjenme terminar, gracias_

Ash y Misty se sonrojaron agachando un poco la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿_Casarnos? digo ¿por qué no? _- Pensó Ash y tomo la mano de Misty y ambos la apretaron sin querer soltar ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

_**Jaja espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, puesto que es muy a mi estilo de escritura, si con todos los capítulos que escrito en este y en mi otro fic pues me dado cuenta que mis historias son de cierto tipo en particular son de Misterio, acción, comedia y un toque romanticon bien espero que les guste mi estilo y que me sigan leyendo nos vemos.**_

**netokastillo:** _jaja gracias espero este también te guste_

_**Andy Elrick: **__Me alegro, esa era la idea y pues ahí te mande la mañanitas con mariachi y todo desde aquí desde nuestro México_

**Pues como ven ya empecé a contestar los reviews cosa que ya no dejare de hacer ni en este ni en ningún otro nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Juegos**

_Este era un día tranquilo en ciudad Celeste, pero no por mucho pues toda la ciudad se estaba preparando para un gran festival donde participaban todos incluyendo la líder del gimnasio._

Misty acababa de terminar de alimentar a sus pokemon así que había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso; en las últimas semanas había estado muy contenta pues cierto chico despistado recién le había avisado que pronto iría a visitarla y que le tenía una sorpresa.

Misty se sentó en la recepción donde esperaba a los competidores y ahí sobre la mesa se encontraba una laptop la cual encendió

- Bien veamos si tenemos alguna cita para pelear por la medalla - La computadora dio inicio. Como fondo de pantalla estaba una foto de ella y sus amigos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ella sonrió - Jaja cuanto a pasado ¿mmm? - No pasó mucho cuando de pronto se abrió una conversación - Ay no, otra vez

En la pequeña ventana aparecía la foto de Giorgio

- **_Hola Misty ¿cómo estás?_**

Misty comenzó a teclear - **_Muy bien ¿y tú? –_** Contesto por cortesía

- **_Bien aquí muy contento _**

- **_¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?_**

- **_Porque planeo ganar los juegos de la princesa celeste_**

- **_Ah sí, que bien_** - En eso una segunda conversación se abrió

- **_Hola Misty ¿qué haces?_**

Misty sonrió

**_- Hola Ash, nada aquí ya sabes, esperando a ver si llega algún retador_**

- **_Oh que bien ¿y ya habido alguno?_**

- **_No y ya estoy algo aburrida _**

- **_Oh que mal, bueno te aviso voy a llegar dentro de dos días ojalá y puedas salir _**

- **_Claro que sí, de hecho ese día va estar cerrado el gimnasio_**

- **_¿A sí? ¿y por qué?_**

- **_Porque va haber un festival así que el gimnasio se cierra_**

-**_ ¡Excelente! entonces nos veremos pronto cuídate _**

- **_Nos vemos_** - Se cerró la conversación

De pronto entraron sus tres hermanas acompañadas por unos cargadores

- Bien pongan eso por allá - Indico Violeta a los cargadores

Lily y Daisy se acercaron con Misty, ella solo miró a Violeta como entraba con unas cajas y sonrió

- Qué ¿más ropa? - Preguntó Misty, pero luego miró a sus dos hermanas que traían cargando un bonche de papeles

- Algo así - Contesto Lily

Misty miro el bonche de papeles - ¿Y eso? ¿qué es?

Daisy sonrió - Ay es la publicidad, ya está lista, dinos que te parece - Le mostró uno de los mini carteles

Misty se quedó atónita - ¡Que! ¡Los juegos de la princesa celeste!

Lily sonrió - Si no te párese lindo, no saliste tan mal

- Pero de qué hablan

Daisy miró a su pequeña hermana - Como que de que, pues de los juegos de la princesa tú vas a ser la princesa de este año

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No nos agradezcas, a lo mejor así sales con alguien

- No tenía pensado hacerlo – Contestó Misty molesta

- Pues que mal agradecida eres

Daisy cambió rápidamente el tema - Bueno el vestido ya está en tu habitación, así que pruébatelo y nos avisas si necesita ajustes - Ambas se fueron

Misty solo quedó parada sin poder decir nada con el mini cartel en sus manos, con su imagen en ella, anunciando su participación en el festival de ciudad Celeste en los juegos de la princesa.

Pasaron los dos días, Misty estaba nerviosa porque si con trabajos Ash recién le decía te quiero, después de este evento tal vez ni eso, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de princesa, zapatillas blancas y su ahora larga cabellera alaciada y adornada con una tiara, se miraba en el espejo admirando su propia belleza que nunca era opacada, pero rara vez bien apreciada.

Daisy se asomó - Ay, pero si estas hermosa, esto va a ser un rotundo éxito vamos

- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?! - Una voz masculina retumbo en el lugar

Misty se asustó – Oh no, es Ash

Daisy la miró - No le habías dicho que ibas a estar ocupada durante el festival

- Bueno no

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque alguien descompuso el modem y no tuve internet para avisarle y menos con todo esto de los juegos

- Mmm – Daisy se quedó pensando - Ya se, le diré que nos vea allá

- ¡Qué! ¡No!

- Tranquila no habrá problema yo lo soluciono, tu baja y que Lily te lleve a la explanada - Daisy salió del cuarto

Misty trato de detenerla, pero el hermoso vestido no la dejaba moverse con facilidad - ¡Espera Daisy! - Sin poderse equilibrar Misty cayó

Mientras Daisy bajo para encontrarse con el amigo de Misty - Hola

Ash y pikachu voltearon - Hola Daisy ¿esta Misty?

- Bueno no en realidad ella está en la explanada

- Oh ¿y que hace allá?

- Pues ayudando con lo del festival

- Ok gracias - Ash se disponía a salir, cuando Daisy lo detuvo

- Espera, espera ¿vas ir al festival?

- Pues si ¿por qué?

- Porque no te van a dejar entrar - Dijo Daisy algo sería

Ash la miro extrañado - ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque primero debes registrarte aquí - Daisy extendió su mano mostrándole una tablilla a Ash

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Pues es el registro para que puedas entrar

- Oh

- Toma solo escribe tus datos - Le entrego una pluma, mientras sujetaba la tablilla de la parte superior

- Gracias - Ash tomo la pluma y se anotó - Bien ya está

Daisy sonrió y abrazo su tablilla - Bien nos vemos allá - Empujó a Ash hasta la puerta

- Bien vámonos pikachu - Ambos asintieron y se fueron

Justo en ese momento Misty logró bajar - Bien vámonos ya estoy lista ¿mmm? ¿Y Ash?

Daisy sonrió - Dijo que nos veía allá

- Ah bueno, oye ¿que llevas ahí? - Señalo la tablilla

- Son las papeletas de inscripción al juego

- Oh… bueno, vámonos

Ambas se fueron hacia la gran explanada de la ciudad en el auto de Daisy al llegar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de puestos de comida, juegos de destreza y al centro un pequeño escenario con un trono.

Al llegar Daisy acompaño a su hermana y la sentó en el trono - Bien ahora yo me encargo del resto

Misty la miró - Pues que vas hacer

Daisy se acercó y tomo un micrófono - _Damas y caballeros les damos la bienvenida al gran festival de ciudad Celeste, espero estén listos para el evento principal ¡los juegos de la princesa! Y este año les tenemos una sorpresa _- Todos los chicos pusieron atención - _Este año la princesa no solo tendrá una cita con el ganador_ - Señaló a Misty

Ash estaba entere los espectadores comiendo, pero se atragantó - ¡¿Qué?!

Daisy giró el micrófono en su mano y luego lo sostuvo con fuerza _- Si este año el ganador obtendrá un beso de parte de la princesa _

Misty y Ash desde su lugar gritaron sorprendidos - ¡¿Qué?!

Misty se acercó con Daisy - Oye espera yo no acepte nada sobre besos

Daisy hizo a un lado a su hermana _- Por favor inscríbanse, las papeletas están en aquella mesa_ - Señaló un puesto donde se encontraba la tablilla que antes había hecho que Ash se inscribiera, el tumulto de chicos no se hizo esperar entre todos se empujaban para formarse e inscribirse

Mientras que Ash pasaba entre la gente para dirigirse hacia al escenario y hablar con Misty - ¡Misty! ¡Misty! - Escaló el escenario

Misty se puso nerviosa - Ash ¿qué haces aquí?

- Como que, que hago aquí, pues buscándote, ¿Se puede saber de que se trata eso de los juegos de princesa y que te vas a besar con el ganador?

Misty comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - Bueno es que este año me tocó ser la princesa y pues...

- ¡Pues no me importa! ¡No voy a permitir que eso pase, no eres un peluche como para que te estén ofreciendo de premio!

- Oye ¡y tu quien eres para decir si hago o no las cosas!

Ash dio un paso hacia atrás - Bueno yo...

- ¡Exacto! ¡No eres nadie para decidir así que yo voy a continuar es mi deber y así lo haré! - Misty le dio la espalda y se fue

Ash apretó los dientes y la mandíbula - Pues no lo voy a permitir no importa lo que tenga que hacer

- Solo tienes que ganar la competencia - Le dijo Daisy detrás de él

Ash volteó - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues muy sencillo Ash si realmente quieres evitar que alguien más bese y salga con Misty solo debes participar

Ash lo pensó por un momento - ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! ¡Vamos pikachu! - Iba a salir corriendo cuando Daisy lo detuvo

- Espera ¿a dónde vas?

Ash la miró - Como que a donde, pues a inscribirme

Daisy sonrió - No es necesario ya lo hiciste

Ash miró a pikachu - ¿Lo hice?

- Si mira - Daisy le mostró la tablilla con todos los nombres con el suyo en el primer lugar

- Un momento y cuando firme... Espera esa es la tablilla que... Ah me engañaste. Bueno no importa, creo que te debo una

Daisy sonrió - Bien pues prepárate porque ya no falta mucho

- Si, ¡vamos pikachu!

Daisy sonrió de forma traviesa - Tengo muchas cosas preparadas, veamos que sale de todo esto

Poco después Misty y sus hermanas fueron hasta un "palco" improvisado donde podían ver el centro de la explanada, completamente abierto para el tan esperado concurso, Daisy se acercó al micrófono del palco

- _Bien como era en la antigüedad en estos juegos los hombres deberán_ _mostrar su fuerza, su talento, su astucia y claro la devoción a su princesa en diferentes pruebas con las que se irán eliminando hasta que solo quede el hombre que sea digno de la princesa_ - Todo el público se paraba alrededor de un campo de batalla esperando por el inicio de los juegos - _Bien empezaremos la primera prueba donde los caballeros deberán mostrar su fuerza, son 56 participantes, pero tras esta prueba solo quedarán 14 así que comenzaremos con las batallas_

Misty estaba sentada en su "trono" con el brazo sosteniendo su rostro y totalmente aburrida, suspiró - No lo puedo creer uno de los pocos días en los que Ash me visita y tengo que pasarlo aquí

- _La ronda de batallas iniciara, serán batallas de un solo pokemon y ahora recibamos del lado derecho al noble caballero de ciudad Carmín Eeeeeduardoooo_

De entré el público salió un chico con vestimenta medieval de caballero un juego de ropa color verde oscuro, con una espada colgando en su cinturón y en la empuñadura de la espada tenía una pokebola, el chico saludaba al público con una sonrisa confiada - Bien estoy listo

Daisy sonrió y miro hacia el lado contrario del campo - _Y ahora el príncipe azul de pueblo paleta_ - Misty se asombró al escuchar a su hermana - _Sir, Ash Ketchum_ - De entré el público salió Ash vistiéndolas mismas ropas que cuando conoció a lucario, pero adaptadas a su ahora figura más grande junto con un cetro similar al de Sir, Aron, pero con una pokebola en vez de un cristal

Misty se acercó y miró impresionada al chico que pasaba por en medio de la gente - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ash entró a la competencia!

Daisy sonrió - Si, en cuanto le dijiste que no dejarías esto decidió entrar y ganar para que nadie se te acercara

- ¿En serio? - Misty se sonrojó - No lo puedo creer, pero que lleva puesto

- No lo sé, pero le sienta muy bien - Sonrió Daisy y tomo nuevamente el micrófono - _Bien ahora nuestros caballeros presentáis vuestros pokemon_

Eduardo sonrió y de la empuñadura de su espada tomo la pokebola - Bien sal ahora aggron, bien mi valiente pokemon ayúdame a conseguir esa cita con la princesa - Aggron asintió

Ash miro a aggron y se quedó pensando - Bien que sea una pelea entre un caballero y un dragón - Tomo la pokebola del cetro - Gible yo te elijo - Lanzo la pokebola liberando al pequeño pokemon

Eduardo lo miro - Bien estoy listo

Un juez en medio del campo levantó los brazos - ¡Comiencen!

- Aggron ataca con garra de metal - Aggron dio un salto dirigiéndose al Gible de Ash

- Ahora gible usa cavar - Gible se agachó y empezó a cavar evitando el ataque de aggron

- Cuidado puede salir de cualquier lugar - Le advirtió Eduardo a su pokemon

- Ahora gible pulso dragón - Detrás de aggron salió gible listo para atacar

- Rápido usa defensa de hierro - Aggron se abrazó y recibió el ataque sin daño alguno - Bien ahora ataca con garra de metal - Aggron salto dirigiéndose a gible y lo golpeo con la garra de acero

- Rápido contesta con golpe roca - Gible se inclinó al frente y golpeo el suelo disparando las rocas haciendo que aggron retrocediera

- Bien ahora ataca con cola de hierro - Aggron no se esperó y lanzó el ataque

- Gible detenlo con golpe roca - Gible golpeó nuevamente el suelo impidiendo que aggron avanzara

- Aggron golpea las rocas con tu cola de hierro y avanza - Aggron se abrió paso para llegar hasta gible, pero solo encontró un agujero - ¡Oh no!

- Ahora gible - Gible salió por debajo de aggron y lo lanzó - Termínalo con meteoro dragón - Gible abrió la boca y lanzo el poderoso ataque al cielo, explotó provocando que los múltiples meteoros golpearan a aggron dejándolo inconsciente

- Aggron no puede continuar, la victoria es para Sir Ash y su gible

Ash sonrió y abrazo a su gible - Jaja bien hecho amigo

Misty sonrió y miro emocionada a Ash como antes lo hacía - Ganó, ganó increíble ¡Qué poder!

Daisy la miró - Tranquila hermanita aún quedan 54 participantes

- Ah, sí claro - Se sonrojó

Y así la primera ronda estaba empezando a reducir al número de participantes cosa que Misty no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que llegó un combate que llamó su atención donde apareció un chico de cabello castaño, ropas de época como el de un guardia real y un gran sombrero con plumas.

Misty lo miró, pero no lograba ver su rostro - ¿Quién será?

- Ay hermanita, parece que encontraste a alguien interesante - Le dijo Violeta

- No, no es eso solo que se me hace conocido

Daisy se preparó para iniciar el combate - _Bien y ahora un caballero del reino Celeste con ustedes el caballero Giorgio_

Misty se sorprendió y recordó que Giorgio le había dicho que participaría en los juegos - Ay no, si el gana tendré que salir con él y besarlo

- _¡Comiencen!_

Misty observaba atenta la batalla viendo como Giorgio ganaba su batalla formando parte de la siguiente ronda.

Tras que terminara la segunda ronda Violeta se acercó con Misty y la miró - Que te parece en la segunda ronda ya pasó Ash

Misty sonrió - Si, pero quedan 14

Lily la miró - Pero también faltan algunas pruebas y créeme solo alguien digno de ti, ganará

- Gracias

Violeta la miró - Pero eso no asegura que Ash gane

- Y menos ahora - Comento Lily

Misty la miro - ¿Por qué?

- Es hora de la prueba de astucia

Daisy volvió a tomar el micrófono - _Bien ahora es tiempo de que el grupo disminuya a 4 esta será la prueba los 14 participantes se dividirán en grupos de cuatro, se hará una pregunta y el primero que conteste gana y pasa a la siguiente ronda así quedarán únicamente 4 veamos quienes son los afortunados primer grupo_

Un grupo de 4 chicos paso al frente y Daisy tomo una papel con una pregunta - _Bien díganme que tan rápido puede correr un rapidash..._

Uno de los chicos levantó la mano - A 100 kilómetros por hora

- _No, estas mal, permítanme terminar la pregunta ¿qué tan rápido puede correr un rapidash en la arena?_

Otro chico levantó la mano – A 60 kilómetros por hora

Daisy sonrió - Es correcto

Misty se quedó sorprendida - Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas

- Pues preguntas inteligentes - Contesto Violeta despreocupada

- ¡Qué! Pero si ni siquiera se sí están correctas

Lily sonrió - Tu tranquila solo sigue mirando

El siguiente grupo pasó y Daisy se preparó para lanzar otra pregunta - _Bien chicos díganme ¿cual es la cantidad de agua que libera un squirtle con su pistola de agua?_

Giorgio que estaba dentro del grupo, levantó la mano - 15 mililitros por segundo

- Es correcto, bien que pase el tercer grupo

El tercer grupo paso para que les preguntarán, mientras que Misty estaba angustiada pues por la dificultad de las preguntas sabía que Ash no lo lograría se quedó tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el tercer participante ya había pasado.

- _Bien es hora de que salga el último veamos quien es el afortunado_ - El último grupo se preparó para la pregunta entre ellos Ash - _Bien díganme ¿qué tan rápido vuela Lugia? ¿Y si es capaz de romper alguna barrera? ¿Cuál es?_

Misty golpeó su frente resignada y solo le quedaba ver el final.

Un chico levantó la mano, mientras que Ash se había quedado pensando - 120 km/h y no rompe ninguna barrera

Daisy reviso la respuesta - Bien pues eso es... incorrecto ¿alguno tiene la respuesta?

Ash sonrió y levantó la mano - Lugia es capaz de volar a una velocidad de 150 km/h y su hiperayo rompe la barrera del sonido ya que va a 1235 km/h

Daisy al igual que sus hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas - Es correcto

Misty se quedó atónita al ver la precisión de Ash – ¡Wow! ahora si me sorprendió

Ahora los últimos cuatro participantes se preparaban para la siguiente prueba - _Bien es tiempo de mostrar que tan devotos son a la princesa y esto será con una ronda de preguntas de dos en dos para ver quién sabe cómo complacer a nuestra princesa así que ahora me ayudarán mis hermanas_

Violeta y Lily se pararon junto a Daisy con unas tarjetas en las manos - Bien esto va a ser muy sencillo - Dijo Lily

- Si. Les aremos una pregunta cada una y aquel que conteste de acuerdo a los gusto de nuestra princesa gana, con cada respuesta correcta darán un paso al frente deben tener mínimo una respuesta correcta más que su contrario

Daisy asintió y miro a los dos primeros semifinalistas - Bien ustedes dos van primero comencemos

Violeta jalo a Misty y la llevó frente a los dos participantes - Bien Misty tu aquí - Le puso una silla y le entregó un cuaderno

- _Excelente primera pregunta ¿Libro favorito amor imposible o las desventuras del cíclope?_ - Lanzó la primera pregunta Lily

Giorgio sonrió - Amor imposible - El otro chico dio la misma respuesta

- Bien que respondes Misty

Misty sonrió nerviosa y levantó su libreta – Si, amor imposible

Violeta se preparó para lanzar la siguiente pregunta - _Ahora ¿Que es escoges mirar las estrellas o ver el ocaso? _

- El ocaso - Contestó Giorgio, mientras que su contrario se inclinó por las estrellas

- Bien Misty que elegiste

Misty mostró su libreta - Ocaso

- _Bien ahora la última pregunta ¿Helado o pastel?_

Giorgio sonrió seguro - Helado

El contrario escogió el pastel, Daisy miro a Misty - Bien que dices tú

- Helado - Sonrió mostrando su libreta

- Wow ya tenemos finalista ¡y es Giorgio! - Declaró Daisy emocionada - Ahora Giorgio párate junto a Misty por favor y ahora los últimos dos ¿están listos?

Ash y su contrario se pararon frente a Misty, Ash la miró y sonrió, mientras que Misty lo miraba apenada.

- _Bien aquí vamos díganos ¿Que prefieres restaurante francés o italiano?_ - Pregunto Violeta

Ash sonrió - Francesa

- Italiano - Contesto el otro chico

- Bien cuál es la respuesta Misty

- Sin duda francés

Ash dio un paso al frente y esperó la siguiente pregunta.

Lily miró a ambos chicos - _¿Qué es mejor caminata por la playa o tomar el sol?_

- Tomar el sol - Contestó el otro chico

Ash volvió a sonreír - Caminata en la playa

- Misty danos tu respuesta

- Si, caminar en la playa - Ash dio otro paso

- Ahora es tiempo de la última pregunta díganos ¿Cuál es su pokemon favorito el hermoso milotic o el no tan agraciado tentacruel?

- Jajaja muy sencillo es milotic - Dijo el otro chico confiado

- Tentacruel

Daisy miró a Ash - Ay ibas tan bien, lástima bien Misty danos tu respuesta

Misty sonrió y volteó la libreta - Pues claro que tentacruel

Ash sonrió mientras que el otro chico agachaba la cabeza decepcionado.

Daisy miro a ambos finalistas, que se miraban de forma retadora - Bien ahora la última prueba veamos su talento, chicas por favor

Violeta tomo a Ash y lo hizo retroceder un poco y le dio un micrófono - Bien después de él, vas tú, toma esta es la que te toca - Le entregó un papel

Ash se quedó extrañado y miro el papel.

Mientras que Lily le había entregado un micrófono a Giorgio y un papel - Bien tu turno

- ¿Y que se supone que haga?

- Pues cantar, ahí está la canción – Señalo el papel

Giorgio miró el papel y sonrió - Bien aquí voy - Se aclaró la garganta - Peeerdooon - Comenzó fuera de tono e inseguro, estiró los brazos como ademán - Vida de mi vidaaa, perdooon - Su tono de voz no se mantenía - Si esque te eeeee faaaaltadoooo ooo

Algunos de los presentes se tapaban las orejas disimuladamente al escuchar al chico.

- Perdón a... Ángel colorado

- Ángel adorado - Lo corrigió una de las hermanas de Misty

- Ah, ángel adoradoo, dame tuuu perdóon, majas, jamáas - El jamás lo había soltado con una voz gruesa desentonando

- No, no, no, jaaaamas - Lo corrigió Lily con un tono de voz suave

- Jamaaaas - Lo repitió con el mismo tono

- Noo, jamáaaas - Ahora lo corrigió Violeta poniendo la muestra del tono que debía ocupar

- Por eso, Jamás - Repitió su error

- ¡Oh que no!

- Jamáaas - Ahora lo corrigió todo el público con el tono que debía ser

- Jamáaas habrá quien te quieraaa, amooor - Seguía sin corregir la voz

- ¡Ya, ya que le pase! - Dijo un chico entre el público

- ¡Si, si ya! - Comenzaron a protestar entre el público incluso Ash lo miró y le señalo la salida

Giorgio tomo su papel y lo rompió tirándolo al suelo y se aclaró la garganta.

- _Bien después de esa gran presentación es turno de Sir. Ash, por favor_

Ash sonrió y miro a Giorgio, hizo bolita el papel y lo guardo - Bien con permiso de los presentes ahí va esto - Miro a Giorgio - Ahí te va la última, para que te eduques - Tomo su micrófono y miró a Misty con una gran sonrisa - **Bonitaaa como aquellos jugueteees que yo tuve en los díaaas, infantiles de ayeeeeer, bonitaaa como el beso robadooo, como el llanto llorado por un hondo placeeer, la sinceridad de tu espejo fiel puso vanidad en ti, sabes mi ansiedad y haces un placer de las penas que tu orgullo forja para mí **- Caminaba lentamente hasta Misty sin dejarla de verla y cuando llegó con ella le tomo la mano y ella se levantó - **Bonita has pedazos tu espejooo, para ver si así dejo, de sufrir tu altiveeees **- Miraba a Misty a los ojos, mientras le cantaba y mantenía su mano agarrada - **La sinceridaaad de tu espejo fiel puso vanidad en tiii, sabes mi ansiedad y haces un placer, de las penas que tu orgullo forja para mí, ahí bonitaaa has pedazos tu espejo, para ver si así dejo, de sufriiir tu altiveeeeees, bonitaaaaa**

El público se quedó fascinado mirando a Ash y a Misty que parecían dos enamorados sin dejar de verse ni soltarse la mano en un solo instante.

Daisy sonrió y miro a Ash - _Tal parece que ya tenemos ganador y ahora es tiempo de tu premio, adelante ¡besa a la princesa!_

Ash reacciono y se sonrojó - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!

- Pues claro a menos que el premio se lo demos al segundo lugar

- ¡No! digo ya... Ya voy - Tragó saliva y miró a Misty – Ok, ahí voy - Se inclinó un poco y de forma lenta le plantó un beso a Misty en la mejilla

- Noooo así no - Se quejaron las hermanas de Misty

Ash empezó a sudar de lo nervioso que estaba, mientras que Misty solo lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Beso, beso, beso! - El público empezaba a exigir el premio

Ash se puso aún más nervioso y miro a Misty - ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Bésame

Ash volteó y miro a Misty - ¿Eh?

- Que no habías participado para eso

- Bueno si, pero yo...

- Vamos, hazlo, reclama tu premio

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que te párese bien convertirte en el premio?

Misty sonrió ante los celos de Ash - Si, pero solo si tú eres el ganador

Ash la miró sorprendido – Misty…

- Anda hazlo

Ash se acercó a ella y poco a poco las voces de todos fueron desapareciendo hasta que lo hizo, besó a la hermosa princesa, fue un beso que para ser el primero parecía que ya sabían cómo debía ser.

Tras un largo beso Ash y Misty se fueron del festival, Ash le compró un helado y la llevó a la playa cuando comenzaba el ocaso.

Misty caminaba junto a él recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash - Y bien ¿cuál era la sorpresa?

- ¿Mmm?

- tú me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa

- Oh, cierto - De su cinturón tomo una pokebola - Bueno esperaba dártelo cuando llegara, pero ahora quisiera dártelo cuando me contestes

Misty lo miró intrigada - ¿Ah sí? Dime que quieres que te conteste

- Misty… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Misty se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta - Ash ¿es en serio?

- Claro que si, después de estos juegos me he dado cuenta que tal vez no sea el mejor hombre para ti, pero si quien más te quiere

Misty sonrió - Ash y ahora que recuerdo como contestaste esa pregunta sobre Lugia

- Bueno he montado uno, así que le proporcioné esa información al profesor Oak y ahora está en el pokedex, pero no me has contestado

Misty lo miró, lo abrazó y lo besó - Si Ash, si voy a ser tu novia

Ash sonrió y le entrego la pokebola - Bien valió la pena participar en los juegos de la princesa

Misty tomo la pokebola - ¿Qué es?

- Lánzala y averiguarlo

Misty lanzo la pokebola y de ella salió un tentacool - Haaaa - Misty grito emocionada y se lanzó a los brazos de Ash - Gracias, gracias - Y lo besó

Desde más atrás Daisy estaba parada mirando a la nueva pareja, abrazando el marco de una fotografía y la miró - Lo hice mamá ahora Misty es feliz gracias a los juegos que tu diseñaste - Miró al cielo que se pintaba de un color naranja similar al cabello de Misty y su madre.

* * *

Hola lectores pues bien aquí estoy una vez mas tras un tiempo de haber publicado les traje ahora este capitulo que se ocurrió tras ver una película de donde tome una idea y la transforme un poco para que se adaptara al capitulo en fin y ahora quiero que sepan que estoy muy contento, puesto que con esto de estar en vacaciones ahora eh podido dedicar un poquito mas de tiempo a los fics además que ya se acerca la primera continuación de **Ayudante** lo que me tiene muy emocionado así que próximamente la tendrán aquí.

_Y ahora los reviews:_

_**netokastillo**__: Si los errores a veces son los que te dan las sorpresas mas grandiosas y así fue un saludo_

**_Anacoreta:_**_ Gracias espero te siga gustando y gracias por tu review _

**_Andy Elric: _**_Si, pero se tubo que quebrar para que así reaccionara, además que me moría de ganas de que Ash mostrara todas sus habilidades y sus pokemon en la región Unova jaja y esas batallas fueron lo que mas me gusto escribir jaja._

**_SirenaMisty: _**_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdón me emocione, jaja =) no lo puedo creer, desde que empecé a publicar había querido que pudieras dejar un review y hoy ya has leído todo lo que llevo de __**El reto ABC **__espero te siga gustando y no se si lo sepas, pero tengo otro fic y me gustaría que lo leyeras, bueno claro si quieres es __**La liga pokemon México **__Este es un poco mas largo y de continuidad, así que me encantaría que te dieras una vuelta_

_Bueno y ahora me despido y espero sigan leyendo este fic y claro aquellos que aun no leen mi otra historia pues se den una vuelta, créanme vale la pena y espero les guste adiós._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola bien aquí reportándome después de un rato, jaja bueno espero no arruinar el capitulo avisando de antemano que el tema de la canción como el nombre de cap. Pertenecen a la maldita vecindad y los hijos del quinto patio que forman parte de este fic, no personalmente jaja, pero su canción fue lo que hizo posible esta letra ya que eran pocas mis opciones para hacer esta letra y con la canción me inspire para poderla armar, huy eso fue muy largo así que los dejo por el momento. **

* * *

**Kumbala**

_Hoy es un día muy especial para cierto entrenador pokemon de pueblo paleta, ya que es el aniversario del día que su vida cambió en el momento que pasó de ser el soltero más codiciado al novio más despistado y aunque, este día es muy especial del cual todos sus amigos recuerdan con cariño debido a lo difícil que fue que al fin los amigos más necios y orgullosos lograran entablar su relación que ahora celebra un año, lo cual no sería tan malo sino fuera que a Ash se le olvidara tan especial día._

Ash se estaba arreglando con un nuevo conjunto de ropa que le dio su mamá – Bien, ya estoy listo - Se acercó a su buró y tomo una fotografía en la cual estaban él y Misty abrazados con una gran sonrisa - Mi novia jaja aún no lo creo, mi novia

Pikachu lo miró y sonrió - Pika pi

- Si pikachu, hoy Misty me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero no me dijo porque, sólo que era un día muy especial

En eso se escuchó la puerta, Ash bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

- Bien aquí vamos - Ash abrió la puerta - Ho...

- Si, hola Ash ¿Cómo has estado?

Ash se quedó sorprendido al ver a alguien diferente de quien esperaba - Hola May, Drew adelante, pasen

- Gracias - May y Drew pasaron - Y bien ¿ya estás listo?

Ash miro a pikachu - Si claro... ¿Para qué?

May miró fijamente a Ash - No lo habrás olvidado ¿verdad?

Ash sonrió nervioso - Claro que no

- Que bien, porque Misty ha planeado todo para este día, Ay ¡Estoy emocionada!

Ash empezó a ponerse más nervioso - Claro yo creo que todos - Mantuvo su sonrisa mientras que en su cabeza había un mar de confusiones -_ Piensa, piensa, que vamos a celebrar, piensa, piensa a ver qué mes es mmm diciembre no es no veo arbolito es ¿qué es? Oh si es junio es junio, pero de qué día es martes ¡sí! Es martes de 2x1 en las pokebolas, no, no eso no se celebra mmm es 2 de junio ¿será el cumpleaños de alguien? A ver de mi mamá no de May tampoco ¡ya se! Es de Misty no espera ese ya pasó o ¿será el mío? No tampoco, mmm ¡claro! ¡Ya sé que se celebra!_

- Ash, Ash ¡Ash!

- ¿Eh?

- Que tocan

- Ah sí, ya voy

Drew miró a May - ¿Crees que se haya acordado?

- Tal vez

Ash abrió la puerta y miró a pikachu con complicidad - ¡Hola!

Y ahí estaba una mujer con todas la letras cabello largo, lacio de color naranja, ojos del color del Caribe, unos hermosos labios de tono rosado, una hermosa figura femenina con unas curvas que formaban su cuerpo, piernas largas y torneadas si ahí estaba la mujer de los sueños de Ash enfrente de, el arreglada, hermosa y sonriente - Hola Ash

Ash le sonrió sin despegar ni un solo momento su vista - Misty hola, guau estás hermosa más que de costumbre - La hizo pasar y la abrazó, dándole un dulce beso en los labios - Que gran día

Misty sonrió – Ash, ¿Así que si te acordaste?

Ash sonrió - Claro que sí como se podría olvidar una fecha tan importante, ven dame un abrazo - Misty acepto aún sorprendida de que Ash recordara la fecha - Feliz día del entrenador...

May miró a Drew – Nop, no lo recordó

Drew se golpeó la frente - Ay creo que ya...

- ¡¿Queeee?! ¡Cómo que el día del entrenador! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Valió - Completo su frase Drew

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash y salió corriendo - Espera Misty, es que yo creí que...

- ¡Creíste! ¡Cómo que creíste! ¡Acaso eres tan tonto como para no recordar una fecha tan importante!

- Eeee...

Misty se enfureció aún más - ¡Ash Ketchum!

- Misty espera antes de otra cosa, te puedo preguntar algo

- ¡Qué!

Ash la miro temeroso - ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

- Haaaaaaaa

Lo último que vio Ash fue el puño de su novia acercarse a toda velocidad y una vez en el suelo escuchó que la puerta se azotaba.

May miro a Drew - Voy a ir con ella

- Si avísame donde van estar

- Claro - May salió tras de Misty

Drew se acercó con Ash y lo miró - Y bien ¿ya sabes que están celebrando?

Ash estába en el suelo seminconsciente - No aún no

- ven, levántate - Drew lo ayudó a ponerse de pie

- ¡Es hora de celebrar! - Dijo Brock al entrar a la casa, pero llevaba puesto una vestimenta diferente unos zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir liso, camisa fajada blanca, una corbata, tirantes y un sombrero de ala ancha - ¿Y ya están listos... - Vio que Ash estaba lastimado y miró a Drew - Lo olvidó ¿cierto?

Drew miro a Brock - ¿Tu qué crees?

Ash miró a sus amigo - ¿Qué? A caso todos saben lo que se celebra menos yo

Brock negó con la cabeza - Así parece, vamos amigo - Todos subieron al cuarto de Ash

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es mi primer aniversario?! - Grito Ash más que sorprendido, mientras que pikachu se había quedado pensando y se dio cuenta que tampoco él lo había recordado - ¡Demonios! Ahora entiendo por qué se enojó

- Y no sólo eso, ella ya tenía todo planeado para este día - Comento Brock

- ¿En serio? Mmm por cierto Brock ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vistes así?

- Bueno esto formaba parte de la celebración

Ash lo miro dudoso - ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

- Vamos Ash, ¿Acaso Misty no ha dicho algo que tenga que ver con lo que traigo puesto?

Ash se quedó pensando - Ahora que lo dices... ¡Ah! ¡Kumbala!

**Flashback**

_Ash y Misty estaba sentados en la sala de la casa de Delia, abrazados viendo la tele, por un programa que quería ver Misty._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? - Pregunto Ash al ver a su novia tan emocionada frente a la tele_

_- Un reportaje acerca de Kumbala_

_- Salud_

_- Gracias, mmm no Ash, Kumbala es un lugar para ir a bailar, donde hay música romántica, pero para entrar debes ir con cierto tipo de vestimenta_

_- Oh ¿y cuál es?_

_Misty señalo el televisor - Sólo mira - Ash miro el televisor - Sabes te verías muy bien con esa ropa_

_Ash sonrió - Y tu vería aún más sexy con ese vestido, ya te imagino con ese corte en el vestido mostrando esas hermosas y torneadas pier... - Recibió un golpe con el cojín _

_- ¡Ash! ya entendí _

_- Claro, disculpa_

_- Mmmm ¿qué te parece si vamos algún día?_

_Ash sonrió - Cuando quieras, pero con una condición_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Que bailes conmigo toda la noche_

_Misty sonrió - Claro que sí - Le dio un tierno beso_

**Fin del flashback**

- Ahora lo recuerdo, demonios, estoy en problemas

En eso entro Drew a la habitación guardando su pokegear - Bien les tengo buenas, malas y más buenas noticias

Ash se levantó apresurado - ¿Cuáles son las malas?

- Que Misty esta tan enojada que decidió ir como soltera al Kumbala

Ash se golpeó la frente - Ay ¿las buenas?

Drew sonrió - Que Misty va ir al Kumbala

- ¡A esas no son buenas noticias! - Ash se desesperó e iba a zarandear a Drew, pero Brock lo detuvo

- Tranquilizante Ash dinos ¿cuáles son las otras buenas noticias?

Drew sonrió - Que nosotros también vamos

Ash, pikachu y Brock miraron a Drew.

Ya en la noche en ciudad Viridian, un establecimiento grande como un salón de eventos que tenía unas luces de neón rojas sobre la entrada que decían Kumbala.

Afuera un poste de luz creaba la sombra de un chico con el cabello hacia atrás - ¿Están seguros de que funcionará? - Miraba hacia otras dos sombras

- Claro que sí solo hazlo ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo el dueño de la sombra con sombrero

- Bien ¿están listos?

Una tercera sombra, pero de cabello un poco más largo acomodado en una cola de caballo apareció - Si, pero si es el aniversario de Ash ¿porque teníamos que venir todos?

- Tracey ya te lo dije, porque Misty no está sola, así que vamos alejar a las demás chicas para que él la intercepte

- Oh ya entendí, gracias Drew, bien vamos allá - La sombra de Tracey y los demás desaparecieron quedando sólo la de Ash

- Bien es hora - Respiró hondo - A la carga - Se colocó un sombrero de ala ancha y su sombra se alejó hasta desaparecer

Mientras tanto adentro del Kumbala en una mesa grande se encontraba May, Daisy, Violeta, Lily y Misty mirando como las parejas bailaban.

May llevaba unas medias, zapatos rojos de tacón medio el empeine descubierto con unas delgadas correas cruzadas, un vestido largó rojo que se dividía a medio muslo sin mangas con los hombros cubiertos, ligeramente maquillada y con una bonita pinza larga roja en la parte de atrás de su cabeza dejando su cabello con un chongo - Guau este lugar es precioso y que música, dan ganas de bailar

- Si así como Lily - Comentó Daisy, que llevaba un conjunto similar al de May, pero rosa, con el cabello suelto y con un muy ligero escote - Véanla desde qué llegó no ha parado de bailar

Violeta llevaba el cabello peinado hacia la izquierda dejándolo caer sobre su hombro con unos broches que sostenían el peinado, su conjunto era de color verde, pero sus zapatillas le dejaban el empeine completamente al descubierto, su vestido con la espalda descubierta sólo tapada por la x que formaba el vestido.

- Si, bien por ella - Dijo Misty que se cruzó de brazos, ella no llevaba medias así que dejaba ver su piel clara sus zapatillas eran blancas el diseño era muy diferente sus dedos y su talón estaban descubiertos, unos delgados lazos se cruzaban por sus pies a excepción de uno grueso de unos tres centímetros que iba de donde empezaban sus dedos hacia donde iniciaba el empeine, su vestido era blanco llegaba hasta la espinilla, pero se habría desde la mitad de sus muslos, hombros y espalda descubiertos, mientras que de frente estaba cubierto y el vestido llegaba hasta su cuello como si fuera una segunda piel, con unas ligeras sombras en los ojos y con un poco de lipstick en los labios de un tono que sólo los hacía resaltar ligeramente y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros completamente lacio y adornado con una gardenia.

- Vamos Misty, no seas antipática - Comentó May

Violeta afirmó – Si, además fue tu idea venir como solteras después de tu pelea con Ash

Misty suspiró - Si lo sé, pero es que estoy tan decepcionada, él sabía que yo quería venir aquí y ni de eso se acordó

En eso May sintió como su pokegear vibraba - Mmm - Lo reviso y sonrió

- Oigan miren a ese, sí que es lindo, lástima que este tan chico - Comento Daisy señalando con la mirada a un chico que estaba en la barra

Violeta lo miró - Si ¡oh! viene hacia acá

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón, los cuatro chicos entraron al Kumbala, estaban en la parte superior del lugar Drew fue el primero en entrar llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir verde muy oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa de manga corta y ajustada - Bien ahora ya se dónde están - Dijo al tiempo que revisaba su pokegear

- En serio ¿dónde están? - Pregunto Tracey, el llevaba zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir negro y camisa roja

- Según esto al final de la barra - Señalo Drew por el barandal

Brock se integró a la plática - Bien les parece si vamos

- Si

- Bien adelante, vamos Ash

Ash entró - Claro vamos - Llevaba zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir lizo, cinturón de vestir con una hebilla plateada, camisa negra, unos tirantes blancos, corbata blanca, su cabello hacía atrás y su sombrero de ala ancha negro - ¿Y dónde está mi novia?

- Ahí está - Señaló Tracey

Ash giró su mirada - ¡Qué! - Vio a su hermosa novia que estaba siendo invitada por otro chico a bailar - ¿Ese tipo quien se cree que es? - Se acercó a la baranda dispuesto a saltar

Brock y Tracey lo detuvieron - Espera Ash, no hagas un escándalo - Le pidió Brock

- Sueltenme, sólo déjenme que le parta la...

- ¡Ash! - Tracey lo seguía sosteniendo - Por favor no son modos de arreglar las cosas - Lo hicieron retroceder

- Si, tienen razón - Respiró hondo - Pero funciona… - Volvió a tratar de brincar, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron, mientras veía como su novia era llevada a la pista por el chico

- Por favor ya cálmate - Le pidió Drew - Recuerda está enojada contigo y si llegas de forma agresiva no vas a conseguir nada

Ash lo entendió y se tranquilizó - Esta bien tienes razón ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago?

Brock sonrió - Eso es más sencillo, sólo necesitamos música

Ash lo miró sin entender - ¿Eh?

- Si amigo solo necesitas una pieza tan romántica que te haga compensar lo que hiciste

Ash se quedó pensando - Bien - Miró hacia la pista, rápidamente se dio cuenta que la música era de un Dj provocando que todos se movieran en la pista como renacuajos con salsa, pero en eso vio que en el escenario se estaba acomodando una banda que reconoció de inmediato, la había visto esa ves en el reportaje - Bien tengo un plan - Sus amigos se acercaron para escuchar

Mientras que la hermosa Misty y su nuevo amigo bailaban en la pista con tanta gracia como un psyduck, poco a poco la música iba bajando de intensidad hasta que desapareció, Misty sonrió y miro a su amigo - Jaja eso fue divertido

El chico sonrió - Si deberíamos repetirlo

- Claro

- _Bien damas y caballeros esta noche como en todas tenemos a una de las mejores bandas del mundo, espero lo disfruten_ - Dijo un hombre que se encontraba en el escenario - ¡_Con ustedes! ¡la maldita vecindad y los hijos del quinto patio!_

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, cuando un hombre delgado con barba vestido de pachuco tomo el micrófono y saludo al público - _Muchas gracias Memo, como siempre es un gusto estar aquí, saben hoy es una ocasión especial, puesto que una hermosa señorita y un campeón están celebrando su primer año como novios, así que esto va para ellos_ - Volteó y miró a su banda - Listo chicos, vamos

Y mientras Misty se había quedado sorprendida de las palabras del vocalista el chico fue atrapado por Lily que se lo llevó, mientras que en su lugar se había parado Ash, la música empezó y Misty seguía divagando.

Era música lenta muy romántica, Ash se acercó lentamente a Misty por atrás y la empezó a envolver con sus brazos, ella reconoció la piel y el tacto de su novio, pero aun así giró un poco su rostro para mirarlo recargando su espalda en el pecho de él.

**- Luuuuuuuz roja es la luz, luz de neooooon que anuncia el lugar, baile Kumbala y adentro la noche es música yyyy pasión **

Ash movía lentamente los pies, llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Misty y ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, Ash colocó su otra mano sobre el vientre de Misty y ella colocó la suya sobre el brazo de Ash - Lo siento - Se disculpó Ash de forma dulce en el oído de Misty, de forma lenta tomo las manos de ella de forma cruzada para hacerla girar

Misty lo miró a los ojos podía ver el arrepentimiento que reflejaba su mirada - Como fue que se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante o acaso ¿no te importa?

- No es eso

- ¿Y entonces?

- **Sooool no entiendes lo que pasa aquí, esto es la nocheeee y de la noche son las cosas del amor, el corazón a media luz siempre se entreeegara, maaaar todo el ambiente huele a mar, mucho calooooor, sudor es en la piel sudor sabor a sal y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enaaaaamorar**

Ash mantenía su paso lento sin dejar de mirar a Misty - Sabes no lo olvidé por que no te quiera y si he de ser sincero ni si quiera me he fijado en cuanto tiempo tiene que somos novios o cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos

Misty se sintió ofendida y triste ante la confesión de Ash.

- Pero no por qué no te quiera sino porque cuando estoy junto a ti lo demás no importa y el tiempo no existe y es como si siempre fuera de noche

Misty lo miro dudosa - ¿De noche?

- **Sol no entiendes lo que pasa aquí, esto es la noche y de la noche son las cosas del amor, oye**

- Todo se vuelve grandioso, espectacular todo se convierte en amor - Acarició el rostro de Misty, se acercó lentamente y la besó

- **Una brisa, una caricia y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enaaamorar, un sabroso y buen danzón a media luz el corazón y en el Kumbala todo es música yyyyy pasiooooon**

Misty abrazó a Ash sin despegar los labios, su corazón se aceleraba tanto como esa primera vez en la que ambos se sinceraron dejando sus sentimientos expuestos, bailaban de forma lenta y sin dejar de besarse y poco a poco la música desaparecía y ellos se separaban lentamente

- Yo siempre te amare Misty y ahora el Kumbala será testigo Te... A... Mo

Misty sonrió y lo abrazo - Sabes ahora el Kumbala es mi lugar favorito

Ash la había abrazado fuertemente y levantó la mano mostrando el pulgar arriba, sus amigos desde lejos lo miraron y sonrieron - Solo tengo una duda Misty

Misty seguía abrazada a él - Si ¿cuál es?

- Es que según yo, nuestro aniversario era la siguiente semana, porque el día que nos habíamos reunido todos solo les hicimos creer que éramos novios por que querías alejar a otro chico, pero ya después yo te lo pedí

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida - Ay, Ash claro que no, como puedes ser tan olvidadizo, anda vamos a con los demás - Le dio la espalda de forma apresurada

Ash la miró y se quedó pensando - Espera un momento Misty... Era la otra semana ¿verdad? ¡Misty! ¡Mistyyyyyy!

* * *

**Bien espero les haiga gustado este cap. por que a mi realmente me divirtió hacerlo jaja bien ahora los reviews.**

**Anacoreta: **_Si sir Ash tenia que mostrar que valía lo suficiente para ganarse a la princesa y espero que haiga gustado este capitulo y letra._

**Sire: **_Eh aquí la K si mi imaginación es lo que hace realidad estas historias jaja._

**Andy Elric: **_Wow gracias por los reconocimientos a bueno lo que yo hago es un gran honor que una de mis escritoras favoritas me reconozca de esta manera, además que te doy las gracias por ser mi beta ya que eh mejorado mucho, gracias a ti ahora que sobre las batallas creme que son mis partes favoritas es la parte de acción que he podido hacer a mi gusto con muchas de las cosas que mi imaginación crea y bueno sobre eso no se si lo sepas que igual y no, pero yo tengo una historia mas que es __**Liga pokemon México**__ el cual es mi proyecto mas grande y realmente me gustaría que te dieras una vuelta y me dieras tu opinión o critica sobre este, gracias. =)_

**Guest: **_Si solo un poco creo jaja, pero es que estaban por arrebatarle un beso a su princesa jaja un saludo._

**naliaselenti: **_Gracias que bueno que te gustara y bueno ya viene un poco mas de canto, pero eso será mas adelante._

**Bien ahora amigos que les parece una adivinanza, bien la siguiente letra es la "L" Cual será el resto del titulo si la siguiente letras son "AZ" asease "LAZ" es el inicio de la palabra díganme adivinen ****Andy tu no puedes participar!**

**Bien nos vemos espero sus reviews nos vemos pronto adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy bien en una misma semana dos actualizaciones de diferentes fics creo que estoy de suerte ahora que estado escribiendo tanto en fin hoy les tengo algo que bueno espero que les guste este capitulo ya que como le había comentado Andy pues... no es como lo que yo normalmente escribo ya que es un verdadero one shot y no solo por ser un capitulo único sino también por la duración además de que me tome la libertad de hacerlo un poco mas fantasioso de lo que yo acostumbro así que espero les guste jaja en fin creo que fue suficiente de advertencias y palabrerías así que aquí esta.**

* * *

**Lazo**

_Estamos hoy aquí en pueblo paleta uno de los más tranquilos lugares de la región de kanto._

- ¡Aaaaaaaash!

_Bueno, casi siempre._

- ¡Ash Ketchum!

Ash se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak entrenando, ya que volvería a competir en la liga de Kanto - Misty tranquilízate ¿si? por favor. Ya hablamos de esto fue un accidente

- ¿Te parece bien ir por ahí destrozando las cosas de los demás?

- Por favor, solo era un pastel que no tenía nada de especial

- Nada de especial… ¡Mira pequeño mocoso!

Ash aclaró su garganta y sonrió - Disculpa ¿pequeño? Deberías reconsiderar eso - Se puso frente a ella mostrando que ahora era más alto.

Misty lo miró seria - Con que si - Ella tomó a Ash de su ropa y lo jaló hacia ella haciendo que él tuviera que ver nuevamente hacia arriba, debido que estaba mal parado - Mira pequeño cretino, más vale que te disculpes o si no...

Ash la mirño serio y se paró bien - O si no ¿qué?

Misty lo miró molesta.

Delia llego al jardín y sólo vio como Misty se iba caminando de manera firme con los brazos tensos - Misty ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡A dónde sea que no encuentre cretinos! - Gritó levantando los brazos y pasando de largo

- ¿Cretinos? - Camino un poco más y ahí encontró a su hijo completamente noqueado junto a sus pokemon - Ash, pero ¿qué te pasó?

Ash se levantó con las mejillas completamente rojas e hinchadas, con un chichón en la cabeza y lleno de tierra – ¡Agh! ¡esa niña!

Delia sonrió - Ay hijo, volviste a meter la pata

Pikachu asintió junto con todos sus pokemon - ¿Qué? ¡Si yo no hice nada! - Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido - Misty más que mi amiga, parece mi enemiga.

Delia cargó a pikachu y lo empezó a acariciar - Sabes hijo cuando yo era joven tenía un amigo que era exactamente como tu

- ¿En serio?

- Si, yo a ese amigo lo quería mucho - Se sentó en el pasto y su hijo la imitó

- Si, pero seguramente no peleaban tanto ni lo tratabas como Misty a mi

Delia sonrió - Claro que no - Ash sonrió - Peor

- ¿Peor?

Delia acaricio a pikachu y sonrió - Si en una situación igual a mi amigo no le fue tan bien como a ti

- ¿En serio?

- Si - Delia le siguió platicando a Ash sobre su amigo especial, mientras que fuera del laboratorio.

Misty caminaba hacia el mercado de pueblo paleta - Ese cretino de Ash no valora lo que hago, mis intentos por ser una mujer más preparada siempre se ven arruinados por él, es igual a esa vez que Brock se enfermó, me maté cocinando y ni siquiera lo probó, pero eso me gano por tratar de ser amable con él, ¡Uy como quisiera que gyarados lo apretara hasta que se disculpe!

- ¿Mal de amores, jovencita?

- ¿Mmm? - Misty volteó al escuchar una voz desconocida, pero que iba directamente hacia ella, al voltear se encontró con una anciana, que tenía un enorme puesto lleno de baratijas - Disculpe ¿me habla a mí?

- Claro que si jovencita, dime ¿es un mal de amor el que te tiene tan molesta?

Misty se sonrojó - ¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! - Se cruzó de brazos

- Mmm que curioso, hasta donde sé, una mujer nunca se queja de un hombre al cual no quiere y menos con tanto... Fervor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Ay hija, no es difícil cuando se tienen tantos años y menos cuando lo vas gritando por ahí

Misty se puso la mano en su boca – ¡Uy! debí parecer una loca.

- No, es normal cuando te fijas en un chico tan despistado

Misty se sorprendió - Bueno si, pero ¿Cómo sabe cómo es él?

- Mi niña, eso no importa.

- ¿A no?

- Claro que no, dime, ¿tu realmente lo quieres?

Misty se sonrojó y desvió la mirada - Claro que no, ya se lo dije

- Oh lástima, porque aquí yo tenía la solución a tus problemas con tu chico... Lástima - La anciana le dio la espalda

- ¡Espere!

La anciana sonrió - ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno... Sólo por curiosidad ¿cuál es esa solución?

La anciana se quedó pensando - ¿Cuál solución?

- La que me dijo

- ¿Qué te dije?

- ¡La solución, para resolver mi mal de amores con Ash!

- Oh claro esa solución... No lo sé tal vez con 50 pokepesos te lo pueda decir

Misty tomó el dinero de su mochila - Bien dígame - Se lo entregó

La anciana guardó el dinero - ¡Lazos!

Misty la miro si entender - ¿Lazos?

- Si hija lazos, esos lazos que nos atan a las personas, que nos mantienen juntos y que nos acerca a otros.

- Genial acabo de ser estafada, disculpe señora, pero eso ¿Cómo me ayuda?

La anciana buscó entre las cosas de su puesto y tomó algo - Te mostraré - Estiró su mano y le mostró un lazo de color dorado.

- ¿Un lazo?

- Si, pero no cualquier lazo, este lazo fue hecho con la lana del mareep dorado, si estás cerca de la persona que quieres este lazo hará que te unas a él y que te muestre sus sentimientos

Misty sonrió - Genial - Estuvo a punto de tomarlo cuando la anciana apartó el lazo - ¿Qué pasa?

La anciana le estiró la mano - Primero debes pagar, son 200.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero si yo ya le había pagado!

- Pagaste por la explicación no por el lazo, lo siento hija, pero soy comerciante, no hada madrina.

- Esta bien, está bien aquí tiene - Misty pagó y tomó el lazo - ¿Segura qué funciona?

La anciana sonrió - Claro, garantizado - Se volteó para guardar el dinero - Sólo asegúrate de no estar fuera de tu casa o si no serán llevados a algún lugar apartado del mundo y si es en una casa sólo serán llevado a otra habitación - Se volvió a voltear - Jaja sabes una vez... – Miró, pero ya no la encontró - Uy ¿dónde está? Bueno, como sea le dije lo importante.

En ese momento Misty iba de regreso al laboratorio para ver a Ash, iba corriendo emocionada _- Si hoy por fin sabré todo y tal vez..._ - En eso se interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando vio una silueta acercarse - ¡Ash!

Ash llego con ella - Misty, por fin te encontré.

- Yo quería decirte... - Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo - Bueno tu... Nosotros…

Ambos se sonrojaron y Ash se adelantó a hablar - Perdona Misty fui un insensible, debí tener más cuidado.

Misty sonrió - Tranquilo ya está olvidado.

Ash le estiró la mano - ¿Amigos?

Misty se decepcionó al escucharlo y sin darse cuenta estiró la mano donde traía colgando el lazo dorado – Si, amigos

- Misty ¿qué es eso? - Señaló Ash con la otra mano

- Ay no - De pronto el lazo empezó a brillar y enredarse en sus manos dejándolos atados. Se sorprendieron.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! - En eso ambos empezaron a brillar y en un instante desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

- Misty, Misty ¿estás bien? - Ash movió a Misty para que despertara

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasó? - Se sentó y sobó su cabeza

- No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con el lazo

- ¿El lazo? - Miro a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está?

Ash levantó su mano izquierda y señaló el lazo el cual estaba enredado a él - Aquí y allí - Señaló el brazo de derecho de Misty

- ¡Qué! ¡Esa vieja bruja me engaño!

- ¿Qué vieja bruja? - Le pregunto Ash

- ¿Eh? No ninguna - Sonrió nerviosa - Bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Pues no lo sé, creo que lo mejor será buscar un lugar alto de donde podamos ver mejor, voy a subir a uno de éstos árboles - Se acercó a uno y se preparó para saltar.

- Oye Ash espera no sería mejor si... - Misty no acabó de decirle cuando Ash dio un salto y jaló el brazo de Misty provocando que no despegara y cayendo de espalda - Te lo dije

- Ok, esa no fue buena idea.

Misty golpeó su frente con su mano libre - Ay no puedes ser tan torpe, anda muévete.

- Esta bien ya voy - Ash se levantó y se sacudió

Misty se le quedó viendo sorprendida de que Ash no contestara o se enojará por el insulto - Ash ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si ¿por qué?

- No por nada, bien vámonos, pero ¿hacia dónde?

- No lo sé, así que hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer

- ¿Qué es?

- Andar sin rumbo, vamos Misty a la carga - Pese a la situación Ash se veía muy tranquilo y sonriente

- ¿Sabes Ash? esto se parece al bosque verde

- Si, a excepción de que no hay ninguna niña bonita siguiéndome ni pikachu está conmigo

- ¡Oye yo no te seguí... Espera ¿Me dijiste niña bonita?

- Claro, en ese tiempo yo nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita

Misty se sorprendió tanto, que no escondió su sonrojo – En serio… ¿Creías que era bonita?

- Ja, si lo eras - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Pero eso quiere decir que ya no lo soy

- Así es, ya no lo eres - Misty se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda lo que por el lazo provocó que Ash se acercara más

- Misty no me mal entiendas, para mí ya no eres bonita, ahora eres hermosa.

Misty relajó los brazos - Oh - Ella no dijo nada y siguió caminando

Ash la siguió, pues qué remedio al estar atados - Sabes Misty cuando viajábamos siempre quise que algún día pudiéramos andar sólo tú y yo alrededor del mundo

Misty lo miro - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Claro que si

- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- Bueno... No lo sé y lo sigo deseando, pero nunca me había atrevido a decirlo, hasta hoy - La miró, sonrió y le tomó las manos.

- ¡Ash!

- Misty, solo junto a ti estoy completo, tu eres para mí el lazo más fuerte que me ata a la vida.

Misty estaba fascinada escuchándolo hasta que - Ash yo te... - Un repentino destello los envolvió, el lazo comenzó a hacerse más corto, hasta que ellos se tomaron de las manos, el lazo se desvaneció poco a poco como si se hundiera en su piel

Y en un instante Ash y Misty se encontraban nuevamente en el jardín del profesor Oak tomados de la mano, abrazados y bajo un gran árbol con sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Ash la miro fijamente - ¡Misty!

Misty lo miró de forma soñadora y con una gran sonrisa - Si Ash

- Lo siento, yo no quería... Bueno si pero no... Nos vemos... - Ash salió corriendo despavorido

- ¡Ash! Espera - Misty se quedó ahí parada, sin hacer nada y con su mano estirada donde antes estaba el lazo

- Jajaja nunca me cansó de esto - La voz de la anciana se hizo presente - Hola hija, dime ¿cómo te fue?

Misty volteó y detrás de ella estaba la misma anciana - Oiga ¿qué pasó? Primero estábamos en no sé dónde, Ash dijo todo lo que siempre quise y ahora estoy de nuevo aquí.

- Estaban en el bosque verde, te lo dije que el lazo te mostraría sus sentimientos

- Si, pero por que no se quedó así - Se quejó molesta

- Porque yo te dije que te los mostraría más no que te los declararía, pero si te interesa - La anciana busco en su bolso - Tengo unos bigotes de magikarp que por sólo 500 te... - La anciana volteó para buscar a Misty, pero ella ya iba corriendo en la misma dirección que Ash

- ¡No gracias prefiero ir sola desde aquí! - Continúo corriendo

La anciana sonrió - Tenías razón son igual a ti y a Ashton

Detrás del árbol salió Delia – Si, mi hijo sacó la misma lentitud de su padre

- he igual que él, encontró una chica que le diera la felicidad

- Si - Delia miró al cielo – Bien, cualquier cosa te avisaré

- Claro que sí, si te ayudé con Ashton, no perderé la oportunidad de darle un empujoncito a tu hijo, pero será después ahora tengo que irme - A un paso fijo la anciana empezó a avanzar - Cuídate Delia

- Hasta luego - Delia no dejó de ver el cielo y una corriente de aire la acarició – Ashton, ahora nuestro hijo está creciendo. Cuídalo.

* * *

**Bien que les pareció? díganme si que les pareció sean honestos en fin ya lo sabere...**

**Reviews:**

**netokastillo: **_Pus si fue Lazo y que viva la maldita!_

**Anacoreta:** _Ahí esta fue unos golpes para Ash pero ya se repondrá jajaja un saludo._

**Keri: **_Gracias me da gusto espero tu opinión de este._

**Bien ahora un anuncio oficial no debería hacerlo , pero me muero de ganas de decirlo pues bien ya viene la continuación de Ayudante que es en la letra M Ah! pero esperen no es el siguiente capitulo ya que el siguiente bueno es con la "Ll" así que después esa letra vendrá la continuación un saludo y hasta luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mundo pues esto de publicar diario ya se me esta haciendo costumbre así que bueno los dejo con esta bonita letra que además de que me gusta mucho es mi hasta pronto ya que como algunos saben me voy de vacaciones así que antes de irme les dejo este capitulo en cuanto a este fic del otro ya tendrán noticias mañana, pero antes quiero hacer una mención especial para AndyElric por seguirme apoyando con la revisión de cada uno de los capítulos de este reto que me parece que ya va a la mitad si es que no me equivoco un saludo Andy y bueno te seguiré molestando bye. **

* * *

**Llaves**

_Ash Ketchum si ese soy yo, alguna vez fui un entrenador pokemon, de esos que van por todo el mundo teniendo grandiosas aventuras._

_A los diez años obtuve mi primero pokemon y mi mejor amigo, pikachu. Con él comencé mi viaje pokemon lo cual no fue nada fácil, pues él no me quería mucho y no me obedecía, pero tras un incidente con unos spearow cambió nuestra relación y no solo eso sino que también mi vida, pues sin saberlo había encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños, que en ese tiempo se parecía más a la de mis pesadillas. _

_En fin, con la excusa de que le pagara su bicicleta, comenzó a viajar conmigo. ¡Uf! eso de las bicicletas ha sido la cruz que me cargo cada que llegó a una nueva región, en fin, al inicio de nuestro viaje… emm, "juntos", pues teníamos nuestras diferencias. Posteriormente conocí a un muy buen amigo, Brock, el exlíder del gimnasio de ciudad plateada y ahora director del mejor hospital del mundo para pokemons… o al menos eso dicen del hospital… Como sea. Juntos, mis amigos y yo recorrimos mis primeras regiones con un sin fin de aventuras y con los criminales asechando en cada esquina._

_Pasamos una niñez bastante agitada jaja, pero inolvidable, aunque como siempre todo por servir se acaba, así llegó el día más negro de esa época para mi, pues tras terminar la liga Johto mis amigos se tuvieron que ir y no sé en que momento de todo ese tiempo, a mi tonto corazón se le antojó atarse al de mi mejor amiga._

_Si, esa chica de cabello naranja, piel aperlada, piernas largas, ojos aguamarina y... Bueno la cosa es que la despedida fue algo que marcó mi vida pues tantos años de estar a su lado provocó que ella y yo nos convirtiéramos en el mejor equipo de todos. No necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos tan solo una mirada y con eso nos decíamos todo y más, claro que a esa edad no lo había entendido, pero ahí fue cuando todo acabó . Mi mejor amiga, la única mujer que me conocía tanto como mi madre, se iba._

_Y yo sin saberlo, confesé lo que mi corazón sabía a la perfección, pero mi cabeza no, que me gustaba, ¡Vaya! y creer que de esto me enteré hace tan solo algunos años, pero tras la triste despedida, continué mi camino, el camino del entrenador pokemon. Pensaba que seguir mi viaje era lo que quería hacer, pero me di cuenta que aunque ganara una liga con el pañuelo rosado de mi mejor amiga en la mano nunca sería igual, incluso cargando ese hermoso anzuelo ese que siempre llevaba en mi mochila y que cada noche veía para luego mirar la luna y pensar en ella._

_Bueno, no me podía quejar. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo yo me volví más experimentado, más fuerte, junto a mis pokemon viví aventuras que nadie se imagina, conocí a los pokemon legendarios y a los más raros._

_Pero algo me faltaba y fue un día de vuelta a pueblo Paleta tras regresar de Unova a los 17 años que al fin lo había logrado. Vencí en la liga, claro tras un segundo intento, regresé junto a mi madre y la vi, a la mujer que siempre me despedía con una sonrisa y me recibía con otra, por increíble que parezca, lo hice. Me paré frente a ella, tomé mi trofeo y se lo entregué._

_Y le dije __**"Misty lo logre ¿quieres ser mi novia?"**__ Si eso fue lo que le dije yo esperaba un abrazo un beso en los labios porque en la mejilla bueno ya teníamos historia con esos, pero en vez de eso encontré un puño y el reclamo de haberme tardado tanto, pero al final del día Ash Ketchum tenía novia y era la mujer que siempre soñó, aunque no lo sabía._

_Jaja los años pasaron y a los 21, tras convertirme en el líder de la elite 4 de Kanto, di el gran paso: le propuse matrimonio a mi novia, a mi sirena, a mi dulce y agresivo gyarados y hoy lo tengo todo. _

_Soy el líder de la elite 4, tengo una gran casa, estoy invicto desde que soy maestro pokemon, casado con la mujer que amo y ahora, hace sólo 9 meses mi felicidad se incrementó 1000 veces cuando me dijo que íbamos a ser papás, yo salté tan alto que toqué la vía láctea lo tengo todo y sólo una cosa me hace infeliz._

_¡Cada vez que busco las llaves! ¡No las encuentro! ¡He ido a cada clase de parto! ¡Y en ninguna me pueden decir en donde demonios se esconden las llaves cada que él bebé da una alarma!_

Ash estaba en su enorme jardín entrenando con sus pokemon, Misty estaba en una mecedora mirando a Ash y sobando su ahora abultado vientre - Ay pequeño, no sabes cómo esperamos tu llegada

- Vamos chicos hagámoslo una vez más - Ordenó Ash a Sceptile cuando de repente…

- ¡Ah!

Ash volteo al oír el quejido de Misty, corrió hasta llegar con ella - Amor ¿qué pasa te sientes bien?

- No, ya viene.

- ¡Qué! ¡¿Quién?!

- ¿En serio? ¡Ah! Llevas 9 meses molestándome porque aún no llegaba y ahora sales con esto

- ¿Qué no entiendo?

- ¡Él bebe! - Gritó soltando un doloroso quejido al final

- Ah el bebé… **¡el bebé!** - Ash se asustó - Vámonos, corre ¡no! no corras bueno si corre, pero despacio o mejor...

- ¡Ash!

- ¿Si?

- ¡Trae el maldito auto!

- Oh, oh si claro el auto ¡mis llaves! - Ash corrió dentro de la casa

Misty se levantó lentamente ayudada por sceptile quien estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de pánico de su entrenador - Bien ya vamos bebe, pronto estarás con nosotros

- ¡Mis llaves! ¡¿Dónde están mis llaves?!

- Bueno si es que antes no mato a tu padre ¡AY! Ojalá y sólo tengas su buen corazón ¡AY! ¡Ash apresúrate!

- Si, si ya voy ¡¿Dónde demonios están mis llaves?! ¡Pikachu ayúdame!

Pikachu llegó junto a un par de pichus - Pika, pi Pika, Pikachu - Él y sus hijos corrieron buscando por toda la casa, Misty estaba por llegar al auto cuando en eso el más pequeño de los pichu corrió con Ash y le entregó las llaves.

- Ah por fin, mamá avísale a Pikachu que vamos para el hospital... Digo avísale mamá hospital Pikachu - Ash salió corriendo dejando a Pikachu totalmente confundido

Y tras unos minutos de camino los cuales se les hicieron eternos llegaron al hospital. Ash ayudó a Misty a bajar y llegaron a la recepción.

Ash estaba nervioso y sudando – Señorita, mi bebé va tener a mi mujer... Digo mi mujer bebé tener

La enfermera reconoció a Ash pues era común verlos para las revisiones - Tranquilo señor Ketchum, todo va estar bien.

- ¡Qué! ¡Si yo estoy tranquilo!

- ¡Ash! - Le grito Misty - ¡Cálmate!

Ash se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás - Si, si tienes razón

La enfermera en la recepción le hico señas a uno de los enfermeros - Por favor lleven a la señora Ketchum a su habitación.

Ash miró al enfermero que se acercaba con una silla de ruedas - Si, si llévatela, pero con mucho cuidado y no muy rápido porque la puedes lastimar.

- Si señor - Contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Ash que estaba hecho un mar de nervios

- Ah y cuidado en las curvas porque luego con este tipo de piso uno se anda resbalando y...

- ¡Ash!

- ¿Si amor?

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya cállate!

- Si

El enfermero se llevó a Misty mientras que Ash se había quedado en la recepción sin saber qué hacer.

- Disculpe, señor Ketchum - Otro enfermero se acercó con Ash

- ¿Si?

- Por favor acompáñeme

- Si claro - Contesto sin pensarlo mucho, llegaron hasta un lugar donde había un montón de batas azules dobladas

El enfermero tomo la bata, el gorro y un cubre bocas - Tenga póngase esto

- ¿Qué es esto? - Ash la desdobló sin encontrarle la forma a la bata - ¡Bueno que está usted loco para que me da esta sábana!

- Señor eso no es una sábana es una bata, póngasela y acompáñeme

- Oh si, lo siento - Se colocó la bata con un poco de dificultad

- Bien póngase el cubre bocas y el... - El enfermero se le quedo viendo a Ash al notar que se había puesto la gorra como cubre bocas y el cubre bocas como gorra – Señor, esta al revés

- ¿Al revés? ¡Oh claro! - Le dio una vuelta de 180 grados al cubre bocas en su cabeza y un giro a la gorra sosteniéndola con su mano

- No lo puedo creer, señor así - El enfermero le mostró la forma correcta a Ash – Bien. Listo, sígame por aquí por favor y cuidado con la cabeza

- ¿Cuidado con que... - Ash recibió un fuerte golpe con una lámpara que colgaba del techo pues al perecer la estaban reparando

- Ha este paso no sólo su esposa va necesitar asistencia

- ¿Mi esposa? - Dijo algo aturdido por el golpe - ¡Ha! ¡Mi esposa! - Salió corriendo sin rumbo

- ¡Espere señor no es por ahí!

Después de que Ash se diera cuenta que no sabía hacia donde iba el enfermero lo llevó a la habitación de Misty donde la labor de parto ya había comenzado y los gritos de Misty se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Ash tuvo sus 5 minutos de lucidez y tomo la mano de Misty, ella continuó con el esfuerzo más grande conocido por el hombre hasta que su dolor y gritos desaparecieron dando paso a un llanto que acalló los corazones de los ahora dos padres.

La doctora que había recibido al bebe miró a Ash que se asomó para ver a su hijo le extendió unas tijeras - ¿Quiere cortarlo? - Ash no contesto - Diculpe...

- Doctora creo que quedó en shock - Comento una de las asistentes

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo a Ash y con la mirada lo siguieron hasta que cayó al suelo - Creo que no va a poder - La doctora cortó el cordón y revisó al bebé, lo envolvió en una manta de color azul y le pusieron un hermoso gorro del mismo tono y llevaron al recién nacido junto a su madre.

Misty sonrió al ver al pequeño que tenía frente a ella, extendió sus brazos y lo recibió. Era un pequeño de piel clara, con el mismo color de ojos que su madre y con el pelo negro – Hola, mi amor. - Dijo Misty con la voz más dulce que jamás había hecho - Si, yo soy tu mamá y bueno el que está allá abajo es tu papá, disculpe doctora, ¿mi esposo está bien?

- Si, bueno solo un poco maltratado eso es todo

Al hospital llegaron amigos y familiares del campeón de Kanto y la más grande líder de gimnasio.

Daisy, Violeta y Lily llegaron con un sin fin de regalos, mientras que Delia había traído un conjunto de ropa de color azul cielo que era como un horsea - ¿Y bien dónde está? - Pregunto Lily impaciente

- No lo sé, pero ya es como para que salieran ¿no? - Comento Violeta

May que estaba ahí junto a su hermano miró a las hermanas de Misty - Disculpen, pero ¿cuántas de ustedes ya han tenido hijos? - Lily y Violeta agacharon la cabeza – Si, eso creí.

Daisy miró a Delia - ¿Usted cree que este todo bien? Digo, porque usted si sabe de todo esto

Delia sonrió - Tranquila hija, esto es normal

- Si chicos esto es así sólo podemos esperar - Comentó el profesor Oak, que tenía una cobija entre sus manos esperando para entregarla

Dawn suspiró y miró Max – Oye, recuerda que si es niña me debes pagar

- Si, si ya lo sé

- Ahí ustedes son tan infantiles, esto es un momento divino en la vida de nuestros amigos - Comento Iris y mordió una manzana - Saben esto es como la vez que...

Cilan miro de forma seria Iris - Por favor, si vas a contar algo primero acábate el bocado, ¿quieres?

- Si claro

- Esto es un momento exquisito y algo así lo arruina

Gary estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados escuchando a los amigos de Ash - No puedo creer que Ash ahora sea padre

Tracey sonrió y tomo un poco más de café - Si, creo que esto va a ser más difícil que la liga

Brock sonrió - Ni que lo digas, estos dos se dirigen al reto más grande de sus vidas

Pikachu estaba junto azurill, buneary y los pichus mirando la puerta por donde debía salir Ash - Pika pi

Todos voltearon y por la puerta salió Ash con su hijo en brazos, todos se acercaron con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver al nuevo integrante de la familia Ketchum.

- Amigos, les presento a Aaron Ketchum

Todos los rostros se llenaron de alegría, pero al ver a Ash su expresión cambió por una de extrañeza - ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! - Preguntaron todos sorprendidos

Ash sonrió nervios - Pues es el costo de un parto y de no encontrar las llaves

- ¿Las llaves? - Se preguntaron todos sin entender de que hablaba a diferencia de Pikachu y sus pichus que sonrieron ante el comentario

El tiempo paso y la hora de regresar a casa llegó. Misty había sido dada de alta y ahora tenían que regresar a su hogar - Bien Aaron creo que ahora que todo está más tranquilo podrás ver como tu padre no puede vivir sin mí, al grado de ni siquiera encontrar las llaves

- Oye, oye, eso no es cierto.

- ¿Ah no?

- Claro que no… bueno tal vez sí, pero eso ya lo solucioné

- ¿Ah si? y dime ¿cómo lo solucionaste?

- Ja pues mientras estabas en el hospital llamé a un cerrajero y ahora la casa se abre con código y me aseguré de que pikachu se la aprendiera al igual que yo - Pikachu asintió y sonrió siendo imitado por los pequeños pichus

- Bien, entonces señor maestro pokemon por favor traiga el auto

- Claro a la ord... - Reviso sus bolsillos - Bueno sólo debo ¡ay no! ¡Mis llaves! - Salió corriendo seguido por Pikachu y los pichus

Misty suspiró - Tranquilo Aaron, tu papá nunca se va a quedar sólo contigo - Volvió suspirar y de su bolso sacó las llaves que Ash tanto buscaba y volvió entrar al hospital - Vamos hijo asegurémonos de que tu padre no se lastime

- ¡¿Dónde están mis llaves?! - El grito desesperado llenó el hospital.

Y así nuestros más grandes héroes iniciaron un viaje más, pero este será más largo, difícil y lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

**Y bien espero les haiga gustado, pero antes de que vallamos con los reviews les quiero comentar que bueno yo eh leído muchos fics de los cuales muchos han tocado este tema de los hijos de nuestra pareja favorita, de ellos bueno muchos si no es que la mayoría siempre le ponen una hija a esta pareja en vez de un primogénito - Aclare mi garganta - Y bueno la verdad siempre e preferido la idea de que sea un niño el que llegue primero jaja así que bueno ahora ya lo saben solo es algo que les quería compartir.**

** Ahora los reviews:**

**netokastillo: Y ****_una vez mas le diste en el clavo así que te espero en el sig. capitulo y cuidado que no te vallan a dar toluache._**

**SirenaMisty: ****_Ok solo tengo una duda que es cute? sácame de mi ignorancia por que ni idea a menos que sea cute de cortar y aun así no entiendo su significado._**

**AndyeElric: ****_Muchas gracias y la verdad es que en ese capitulo ahora si que le di un giro a lo que yo escribo, ya que como tu lo has visto, así como que las cosas de la magia mística nunca lo había hecho de esa forma así que gracias por todo y como ya habrás leído voy a dejarte descansar un rato, pero ni te emociones por que todavía alcanzo a enviarte un cap. mas jaja saludos._**

**naliaselenti: ****_Bueno pues aprovecho para contestar también el review del capitulo 12 y te agradezco enserio los cumplidos ya que este reto es para ustedes los lectores que siguen esta historia y en cuanto a los errores no puedo mas queeee !es culpa de Andy!... no, no es cierto. Si seguire revisando los caps incluso ya que los alla subido por que no falta que el salto del documento a fanfiction algo se mueva y por eso ya no quede bien asi que gracias por el aviso y nos vemos dentro de algunassss semanasssss._**

**_Bien eso es todo por el momento así que un saludo para todos los lectores les agradezco su tiempo y paciencia con este escritor novato que esta aprendiendo y que espera que después de la ausencia me sigan y tranquilos que esto solo será un descanso y después volveremos con mas cuídense y feliz verano._**


End file.
